The Warfighters
by Lt.Commander Amirul
Summary: Story about Wizards in the Special Forces. There will be a Witches and Villains. First Fanfic by me. Most of them are OC's. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!
1. Introduction

**This is my first time of writing a Fanfic, so I hope that you read and comment it. If there are any mistakes, point it out to me because English is my country's second language. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**P/S: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC. Except my OC's.**

The story that I'm making is all about Wizards who was fighting under the task force named the 34th Global Task Force A.K.A 'The Warfighters' that assembles the best SOF members all over the world (I only take a few guys…) to serve as one of the unconventional warfare units in the world. Differ than the other male Witches, (I hate to call these guys with this name because it's so lame!) I made these guys from gun fighting to magic fighting (if you know what I mean…) to add more actions. I also add some humour but I kinda suck at it.

These guys DO wear pants! They don't use Striker Units for some reasons:

Their powers are considered as strong as the Witches which make the SOF units hungered for their assistance.

Their power could be uncontrollable which makes them having blowing every engines of the Striker Units.

Able to control the flow of their magic on their own without the assistance of Striker Units which enhanced the Witches magic.

High possibility that their magic is uncontrollable which makes them didn't have any familiars to support them or their power is to strong for the Striker to handle.

Does not need any assistance of familiars or Striker Units since these guys are strong enough to control the power on their own.

Trying to avoid becoming suck ass male Witch who only wears the short.

The differences between those who uses striker were:

SOF male Witches were called Wizards while the one that uses Striker were called as Warlocks.

Wizard wear pants while Warlocks wear shorts (above or below the knees).

Wizards can use magic but only when they encounter an enemy who is a magic user (shield and magic eyes are allowed to use to protect themselves) while Warlocks, they are free to use it.

Wizards uses special designated weapon issued by their SOF (exp: - Mk. 48 Mod 0, Mk. 11 Mod 0, Mk. 46 Mod 0 and etc.) while Warlocks uses standard designation that was widely used by the Witches.

Wizards have higher magic rate (some of them have surpassed or have same magic rate as the Witches) while Warlocks have lower magic rate. Sometimes, Warlocks do have higher rate power but they rarely show their power.

**These are the members of the 34****th**** GTF 'The WARFIGHTERS':**

**Commander John G. McHale-US Navy SEALs DEVGRU (codename VANDAL) Leader**

**Lieutenant Commander Jayson F. Wolfe-US Navy SEALs DEVGRU (codename LONEWOLF) **

**Lieutenant Commander Muhammad Aizudin Bin Hasnol Awang-Royal Malaya Navy PASKAL (codename BLACKBARON)**

**Captain Muhammad Zakizudin Bin Abdul Halim-Malaya Army GGK (codename BURNER)**

**Captain Kyle E. Martins- US Army SFOD-D A.K.A Delta Force or ACE (codename KNOCKOUT)**

**Lieutenant (Captain) James H. Rosenthal-US Navy SEALs team 7 (codename RABBIT)**

**Lieutenant 1****st**** class Kurosawa Ringou-FGSDF Special Forces Group (codename MOONREAPER)**

**Lieutenant 1****st**** class Reiner Krueger-Karlsland Army KSK (codename DEADHEAD)**

**Lieutenant 2****nd**** class Ivan Krushenko-Orussia FSB Spetsnaz Gruppa Alfa (codename BACKLASH)**

**Lieutenant 2****nd**** class Felix T. Young-Britannian Army SAS (codename CRYPTID)**

**Lieutenant 2****nd**** class Remy F. Duval-Gallian Army ****1er RPIMa**** Gallian Special Forces (codename WALLJUMP)**

**Chief Warrant Officer Joachim Andrzejek-Polska Special Forces JW GROM (codename COLDKILL)**

**Warrant Officer Enzo De Vecchi-Romagna Army 'Col Moschin' (codename HITMAN)**

**Warrant Officer Ethan W. Brown-Australis Army SASR (codename NIGHTWATCH)**

**Ensign Kwon Dae Hyun- Republic of Koryeo Navy Special Warfare Flotilla (codename HALYU)**

**Sergeant Major Yuri Milkovich-Orussian Spetsnaz GRU (codename BLOODSHOT)**

**Chief Petty Officer Marko Schoen-Karlasland Navy Kampfschwimmer (codename SHARK)**

**Petty Officer Patrice S. Dorneau-Gallian Navy Marine Commandos (codename LONGSHOT) **

**Sergeant Franklin G. Simone-Farawayland Army JTF2 (codename LUMBERJACK)**

There will be Witches in the story. So, don't worry about it… If you read the list above, it is long but the Witches are LONGER than this. That's all for now, I currently thinking idea for the other fanfic I'm working on… Hope you read those differences so you guys will never confused.

P/S: I don't always go to chat forum so just tell me through the reviews…

**If you noticed above, there are some countries that are not mentioned in the SW universe. Those were:**

**Malaya - Malaysia's counterpart in the SW universe. The name was derived from its old name, Malaya. **

**Polska - Poland's counterpart in the SW universe. Although in the SW map it stated that it was a part of Ostmark but in my version I make a slight change.**

**Republic Of Koryeo - South Korea's counterpart in the SW universe. I only took the name Korea and merged it with its original dynasty, Goryeo.**

**Well, that's all for today… **


	2. Chapter 1 - Overseas

**CHAPTER 1: OVERSEAS**

* * *

0600a.m, Gulf of Aden, nearby Somali Coasts  
11th October 2012

On top of the deck of USS John C. Stennis (CVN-74), Lt. Commander Jayson Wolfe, 19, stood at the end of the deck like a statue. He only stands casually as he places his hands into his pockets. Jayson closes his eyes as he wanted to feel the breeze of the sea. He knew he was very far from home. Then, he started to give a sigh. "Looks like I ain't gonna have Alice's homemade food again." He murmured as he started to walk back into the ship's island.

As he is walking back to the ship's island, he could see the frigates and patrol boats around the ship. Jayson knew that it would be a good thing that the ship was heavily secured by the highly powered ship that could blast away baddies back to their nests. Not only with that, the water shines as the sun rises up from the sea. "Not bad, somewhat a great view…" Jayson murmured again. He continued to walk until he reaches the island.

As soonest he enters, he bumped with one of the ship operator. The ship operator was a young girl around the age of 17 or 18 years old with a name written 'Garland' on her uniforms tab which probably her name. She's wearing a standard Naval Working Uniform with a rank of Petty Officer. Soon, the girl started to spoke. "Lieutenant Commander Wolfe, there's a briefing that would start around 1000. Commander McHale insisted that your squad needs the briefing as well." Jayson didn't reply instead he kept himself quiet for a moment. "You have that one copied?" P/O Garland asked again waiting for answers.

That wasn't a surprised. Jayson is a US Navy SEALs member. He used to assign all over the countries to execute such a risky mission. He knew that his job will never end until he finishes the job. Not only with that, in some battles his ass ain't going to be easy to protect since he fought in various of types of combat. From, unconventional warfare to jungle warfare to urban warfare to asymmetric warfare and blah, blah, blah and whatsoever type of warfare he had faced…. For some reasons, he knew he is not going to survive this battle for a long time.

And also Jayson is a Wizard (I know what you think, I should've told you readers earlier since the beginning…). An SOF Wizard which directly to Special Operation Forces Wizard that does… well, you know what the SOF jobs…. Not many people knew that some Wizards do more dangerous stuffs than the Witches do. The Witches; simple, being apart of the armed forces and fight against evil forces and whatsoever that made them promoted their ranks, having glory and gain some popularity since their victory that they defeated Neuroi's in the past 71 years ago. Unfortunately, these popular Witches have to be grinded by their Witch commander who apparently wanted to make them to become the full-fledged soldier or Aces. And some of few guys like with the Witches because of their so called 'fanservice'. Plus, they don't wear pants because of the Striker Units (some of them wear a shorts or tights…).

Male Witches, some one of a loser kind… although these guys got some magic power they can be considered as weaker than the Witches. These boys were given a heavy training back at the military school so they could get stronger. But some of these guys had a power as strong as the Witches since some of the boys born with somewhat special traits which make them respected by the brass. But still, armed forces paying its attention to the girls instead of boys since girls are capable of using the Striker Units than the boys do. Due to their unpopularity of being a magic user, these guys receive fewer fans than the Witches even if the guy is an Ace. Plus, instead of wearing the underwear; (are we crazy enough to run around the base with only wearing our 'secret garment' with showing our balls?! Go to hell with that!) They wear a shorts or standard pants. The male Witches who use Striker were called as the Warlocks because 71 years ago, a guy named Maloney created a robotic like machine that uses Neuroi core as its energy. Therefore, the entire world uses the term 'Warlock' for those who able to uses the Striker. But having they bearing the name Warlock can be shameful because the original one was destroyed by a Witch named Miyfuji Yoshika, a Witch from Fuso.

Wizards who worked with the SOF? Nah, these guys were more respected than any of the Wizards do. These brutal, aggressive and disciplined warriors have fought over numerous operations since they were trained to handle these combat operations. These guys were called as the Wizards due to their high rate of magic power. More than 50 countries had accepted to use their Wizards to be apart of their SOF. These warriors will be called when the Witches can't handle such a heavy task in executing such a covert operations which they never talk at the press conference neither their country's leader would dare to speak about it. Although these guys are not famous and popular as the Witches do, but they are professionally able to do such a risky mission. And reminder, these guys are given with special magic which could destruct and decimate the capitol and whatsoever. (They are just like the witches who were granted with great power)These boys wear standard uniform from top to bottom. This has shown that these boys have followed the uniform etiquette and a discipline.

Enough for facts, back to the stories….

P/O Garland only looked to Jayson waiting for answers from him. "Check." He replied which means in military terms for 'yes'. "I'll inform my 'packs' about this." Jayson asked with looking to his G-Shock watch special edition which was colored in black and white with a tritium illuminated on the watch face's along with its needle. "Looks like those boys are still having their shower. Guess I'll have to check on those guys…" Jayson mumbled to himself. "Just inform me if there are any changes."

"Yes sir." P/O Garland replied leaving the SEAL member. Then, Jayson continued to walk along the hallway.

As he walks through the ship's hallway, he walked straight into the bathroom where the boys supposed to be but apparently they don't. Jayson scanned the room. He sees nothing but just a wet towel on the floor. "Weird, I thought they might gonna play around for a while in this shitty small bathroom." As he was about to leave he turned around and he saw a man around his age standing at the door. The man wears standard military issued M81 Woodland BDU which was supposed to be dropped by the US military. The man had a dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Nothing, just trying to look if there's anything that could make those boys turning wild around here…" Jayson replied with a small grin. "What are you doing here, Rabbit?"

"Nothing; I know that you'll have to get here to see your 'packs', right?" replied Lieutenant James Rosenthal, 19, who was stood leaning over the door. About this dude here, he also works for the SEAL but he's apart of the SEAL team 7. Like Jason, he is also a Wizard. This relaxed young Wizard sure is cool guy. Not to mention lots of Witches crazed over him. Unfortunately, he didn't have any interest at any of these low classed 'chicks' since he had one which always argue around with him. Rosenthal was an old friend of Jayson back at SEAL school. He's one of Jayson's friends that can be trusted even during highly risked operations. Due to his magic ability of speed and agility, also because of his familiar; he was given a nickname Rabbit. In the end, most of his friends call him RABBIT. When he was on a mission, his codename was also given with the name of RABBIT. And guess what, because of his familiar is a rabbit; he'll eat the carrot (which was raw) whenever he's bored or hungry.

Back to the story…

"Yeah, you know where they are Rabbit?" Jayson asked as both of them started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Nah, they're having their exercise on the hangar. We should give 'em some time." Rabbit replied with a small grin in his face. "You should go for breakfast. You didn't eat since you woke up. Right?"

"Yeah, you're right. My tummy ain't gonna wait for the food to crawl into my mouth all by itself. Better get some food though; I didn't eat since I wake up." Jayson replied looking at his growling stomach. "It would be nice if get one of the food that was served by Alice." He replied again as he wandered about his little sister cooking. Suddenly, Rabbit quickly punches at the back of his head making him screamed in pain. "Ouch! THE HELL! Why did you do that, man?!" Jayson asked in pain despite of the punch that was given by Rabbit.

"Stop daydreaming, you're nautical mile away from the mainland and you're even daydreaming about your little sisters' cook?" Rabbit teases as he gives a sharp looking to Jayson who looked at him with a pain. "I mean c'mon man, she really good at cook but she had a different taste though…" Rabbit replied again with a criticizing tone.

"Why? She wants to try something different like fusion or something like that. You got a problem with it?" Jayson asked again but this time he was calmer than he was angry before. "To me, her cooking wasn't that bad…" suddenly, a large cross appeared on Rabbit's head. Despite of his statement to his sister's cooking, Rabbit disagrees with it.

"WASN'T THAT BAD?" Rabbit hold himself back but the large "cross of anger" started to appear bigger than before. Probably he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Wolfe, I'll tell you one thing about your sister's cook." Rabbit finally started to talk as he gives his statement in a somewhat 'debate' tone.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with your sister's cooking; they were made by the right ingredients but the fusion made me got diarrhea and I was admitted to hospital for 2 weeks." Rabbit shows his finger which was showing two fingers to Jayson. "And guess what? My girl who dated with me to your house got puke in my CAR! MY MUSTANG!" he adds on with the proof that Alice's cook was suck.

"So?" Jayson asked with lifting his eyebrows which made Rabbit got more irritated and started to give the "cook debate" at the hallway.

"SO?! SO ALICE'S COOK REALLY SUCKS AND THEY TASTE AWFUL! IT'S LIKE LICKING THE TOILET WITH SHIT THAT WAS LEFT UNFLUSHED!" after those words he given a blow right at his face. Rabbit's face feels the pain and started to hold the pain.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH! NEXT TIME IF I HEARD YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, I CRACK YOU OFF WITH MY MAGIC!" Jayson shouted and his voice could be heard by the other crew who was trying to walk passing through the hallway but since those dipsticks started to debate about somewhat about Jayson's little sister cooking which annoyed everybody in the ship.

"BRING IT ON! I AIN'T SCARE OF YOU!" Rabbit replied with an angry tone. Jayson who irritated with his comments also stated his words.

"C'mon, I'll kick your ass easily but that ain't gonna change statement to my sister's cook! You hear me?! RABBIT STEAK?!"

"Instead of that, why don't you just give it up? Entire of the ship knows that your sister cook sucks like a piece of shit!" suddenly, volcano blows up in behind Jayson which makes him rages up.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BECAUSE OF THE INSULTMENT TO MY SISTER!" Jayson quickly charges up to Rabbit. Rabbit, which was ready for that also ready to fight with his hands covered in somewhat magic. Soon, every crew member started to avoid taking the hallway since the boys started to fight over because of the stupid debate.

After for few minutes, they started to exhausted. Their face was full of bruises and their hands were injured due to the fight. Soon, Rabbit started to talk about their pasts.

"It's just like back at SEAL school, huh?" Rabbit questioned as he grunted in pain. Not far from him, Jayson who was also had the same condition as him only replied with the word "Yeah".

Jayson continued, "When did it happen? Oh, Yes. It's the ball incident right?" Jayson replied as their memory flashback into the past…

"Yeah, just like that time…" Rabbit murmured.

_FLASHBACK_

_While Jayson and Rabbit plays football with their buddies, one of them accidently kicks the ball and fell into the ammo dump (What the hell?!). As they wanted to continue playing, it's up Jayson and Rabbit to pick the ball up._

"_Alright, Rabbit you go and fetch the ball up. I`ll wait here." Jayson ordered but Rabbit protests._

"_No, you get it. I`ll stay here and wait for the ball." Rabbit replied but Jayson insisted that he should take it since he had an ability to run very fast. In the end, nobody wants to get the ball. Then, Jayson stated that they should play other games instead of football._

"_How about basketball? That might be fun…" Jayson suggested but it was been protested by Rabbit who wants to decided to play fighting each other. Finally, it started the fight between the SEAL candidates because of the small things which what should they play or what to do._

_Flashback ENDS?_

"The hell? What was that all about? I don't remember about this one. This ain't no the first time I encounter you." Jayson replied after realizing that his flashback was all wrong. Rabbit's face also shows the annoyed face thinking it was the wrong flashback.

"Wait… That's wrong… It was … Urmmm… It was …." Rabbit stammered as he was forget when the incident happened. Jayson, decided to cut it out with anger.

"CUT THAT SHIT! WHO CARES ABOUT IT?! AND STOP WASTING THE READERS MOOD!" Jayson jumped and scold the author which was me as he urges to fast forward the incident. Rabbit also does the same thing.

"YEAH, CUT THE CRAP! WE'RE GOING RUMBLING EACH OTHER!" Rabbit adds on as both of them charges toward each other t give the feel of their magic toward each other. And finally, they landed their blow onto each other with their magic. Every crew decided to avoid to take the hallway as it was a 'private matter' to be settled.

* * *

0930a.m, briefing room, USS John C. Stennis

In the briefing room, most of the commander were discussing about rescue operation that revolves around the abducted Witches about two weeks ago. It was stated that those Terry's (short term for 'terrorist') wanted the ransom if they wanted their Witches to be returned. They knew that the Witches were important assets in the armed services (not to mention that don't wear any pants…). To save the Witches, they have a plan which would risk the lives of the Witches or the rescue operations.

At the end of the table in the briefing room, leader of the rescue operation, Commander John Gerhard McHale (USN SEALs Team 6, I know what you think…) 29, codename VANDAL, stood looking at the map on the table. This oldest and the most senior member in the operation had done more than 10 missions in Afghani, Iraqi, Nigeria, Baltic Sea and so on (Yes, including Operation Enduring Freedom). And yes, he is a Wizard; the oldest Wizard that had been attached with Navy SEALs since his old days. He usually orders the group for far but he will get on the ground and crush his enemies in no time. And guess what? He's married and having with two child (If you're thinking that it's a boy and a girl… that would be correct).

Okay readers, lets back to the story…..

As they were discussing, one of the commander pointed out a question which was the representative of the USDOD a.k.a the Pentagon who was curious about the abduction of the Witches. "Commander McHale, can I know how did this happen?"

"It happened about two weeks ago where me and my wife having a dinner along with my kids, and then we watch the TV about the news, and after that we played the NASCAR in Xbox 360 with my kids and I lost for the few rounds. Then, we're about to… " before he could continue, the ships Captain, Cpt. Bronson stops him from telling what did he and his family does at that day.

"Commander, we're here to know about the status of the abducted Witches and the strategy for the rescue operation. Not for your damn family day out." Replied Captain Bronson, he and the others feel annoyed with his act telling what he did in the past two weeks ago. "Now, could we please continue with our business here?"

"Oh, sure… Why not… ehe, he he…" he gives a small laugh as he knew that he did mistake by telling everybody what did he does with his family. Then, he continued, "It was around 1530p.m when it was happening. They launched from the carrier around 1450p.m for the recon mission that was given to them. Around 1515p.m, they've complaining about suffering some engine problem. After that, around 1520p.m they reported that they lost their balance on their Strikers and it they're able to report it to the carrier in time before their radios were killed off. Before the carrier force could label them as MIA, the video went through into our signal posting that those girls were in the hands of the terrorists…"

"How could this happen? I mean before they go airborne, everything was confirmed and the Strikers had been undergo through the proper check and their Strikers were in fine condition. It's impossible that there is an engine failure." Replied Major Kellen, the missing Witches commander who stated that all of their Strikers was in fine condition before they launched off from the carrier.

Everybody in the room started to murmur as they sensed that the technicians might didn't do their job properly. It might that these guys accidently trashed the Strikers or they intended to do it. If they found that it was the technicians fault, they might responsible for it. As they made some useless speculations, McHale decided to tell everything.

"Actually, there are no glitches." Everybody turn their eyes toward McHale replied it with a grin. Everybody was shock with his statement. Everybody in the room was confused with his words after revealing that the technicians were innocent. Then, Captain Bronson asked him.

"Could you please tell us why?"

"That's because I've already asked one of my boys to check on this problem, it is believe that all the preparations for the Strikers were in good condition. Plus, those techies didn't do any mistakes though. They make double check on the Strikers. So, don't blame them." McHale replied making them more curious with what had happen.

"Then, what had caused the Strikers to suffer the engine problem?" Major Kellen asked everybody focuses their eye on him. Everybody was curious what would come out of his mouth. Better hope that he will not tell anything weird to them just like what he did before. Apparently, he is….

"I don't know… XD" he replied with a stupid grin on his face which makes everybody annoyed. Their faces was portraying with the word 'What the Fuck?". Everyone's faces was showing the reaction of annoyed with it. Yes, I know I should've put this story as M according to the Fanfiction rating because of the word that I used just now. But that doesn't matter now… Back to the story… Where were we? Oh, yeah….

"That's all? You don't know on anything? At all?" one of the brass asked him with unsatisfied tone. So as everyone in the room since they knew that after those long lectures, they got nothing.

"Well, we lack of Intel on those girls, so we can only conclude some theories though." McHale replied with unsure tone making the entire room started to make some loud noise. They scold McHale for his improper duty as a SEAL and a Wizard. After a long talk and McHale tries to break it up, Kellen stood up from her seat and shout out loud.

"Are you kidding me?!" Major Kellen stood up as she finds it was funny to McHale. "You think that by giving a little fact from your theory can find those Witches?!" she shouted making everybody silent and eyeing on her. "Those girls are out there missing and you make a joke right here right now?! Those girls might be afraid right now. Those terrorists might've done something to them… They might be missing by their own families and felt lonely with no one but savages who instantly murders everyone that they saw." Kellen's eyes started drop some tears onto the desk. "So, I'm begging you, please save them."

The room went silent for a moment. Then, McHale started to talk, "I'll give my word." Everybody soon look at him. "I'll give my word and my life in order to save those Witches. After all my long speech, you think I'll neglect my duties as a Wizard and a Navy Officer? You're wrong. I got kids back at mainland and they are waiting for their father to return to them. You don't think these girls have any family? When I look at these girls, I knew that they had families that love them so much and so did I. So, just leave it to us in getting them back." McHale replied with confidence tone gives his words to the Witch. Kellen quickly wipe her tears and reply him a few words.

"Fine by that Commander, get my girls back safely." She replied with a soft tone and she smiles. McHale only giving a small grin and then he orders them to dismiss. Soon, everybody leaves the room. The only one that was in the room was McHale. He quickly took a seat and takes his iPhone 5 which was a new model from Apple co. and looks into the screen with the pictures of his family in it.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon enough…" he mumbled to himself, looking at the picture. Suddenly, P/O Garland budge in. "What is it Petty Officer?" McHale asked looking at her who was holding a document.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but it's time for the meeting." She informs McHale with a shaken tone as might have probably in rush when she was on her way to the meeting room.

"Thank you P/O. Call those boys." McHale replied.

"Yes sir." P/O Garland quickly left the room and disappear at the corner.

"Time for the strategy…" McHale mumbled looking to his iPhone 5 which had his family picture in it. _"I'll be back soon…"_ he mumbled to himself.

* * *

0956a.m, Pirates hideout, somewhere off the coast of Somali

Lots of boats coming toward the pier that was nearby the town. Then, as they mounted of from the boat they also bring some weapons with them which would possibly AK-47, some RPG's and other cheap rare weapon that they have. Yes, you've guess it; it's the pirates. Pirates have been tightly controlling their territory nearby the Gulf of Aden to get more of their victims. After they got their victim, they want something and of course it all about money. But, what happen if a fleet of military ship crosses and met them? I guess that you all know the answer.

In the boat, those Pirates also brought somewhat large device that was kept in a cloth. Well, of course I ain't gonna tell ya'll. Read the story if you want to know… Well, back to the story.

The pirate boss quickly orders his men to transport the device from the boat. Their leader scolded them in their Somali language since they only understands that language. They took about five men to move the device. Probably it was very heavy to them. After they've transported the device into one of the buildings, their ordered them to take some rest while the others take their position.

After the long day the pirate leader enters his office which was supposedly filled with stacks of weapon. Oh, come on you know pirate leaders… they got everything only for him and his boys (Oh, wait. Maybe not…). As he was about to sit to his table, he sensed someone was in the dark shadow corner. He quickly pulls out his handgun and he called out the person in Somali language attracting his men to rush into his office. He threatens to shoot if the person didn't come out. Soon after that, the person slowly comes out of the dark corner of the room.

The person is not a Somali pirates somehow but he wears black leather jacket with white shirt in it. He wears a straight fit blue Levi's jean which was probably the original one. What was awkward is that he wears military combat boots at the bottom but not putting the rest of the jeans into his boots. One another thing is that he had a leg holster that places his handgun on the left leg. The man had a short hair and he had dark blue eyes. If it's a blue eye, he might probably a westerner. Then, he started to talk.

"What's wrong? Is that how you treat your guest who comes to visit you?" he questioned, and then some of the pirates busts through the door. After the misunderstanding, the pirate leader orders them out leaving them both. "Well, you're having your good time, Jaafar?" the mystery man asked.

"Indeed, with pleasure I suppose." replied Jaafar the pirate leader. Jaafar is one the most dangerous pirate in the Somali (who can speak English very frequently). It was believe he had been controlling the coasts and captures the ship that come across their territory. Guess what? He was listed as one of the top 10 dangerous pirate in the world. "Some drink? Wine, whiskey, anything?" he invite the man to drink.

"No, thank you." The man replied as he takes seat nearby the desk. Jaafar also takes his seat and look towards the mysterious men. "So, what brings you here?" Jaafar questioned, the man only kept himself silent. He decided to ask later but the man spoke before he could.

"Only to see how's your business." The man replied with an unemotional tone as he wasn't there for a normal chit chat.

"Oh, it's fine so far." Jaafar replied with a grin. Then, he look the window and he spoke, "I believe you came here not for empty talk are you?" Jaafar quickly pulls out a cigarette and quickly places it at his mouth and light it up. He smokes it up and blew some nasty smoke out of his mouth.

"Of course, I'm here only on a purpose for my boss…"

"Oh, about the device… what do you want to know about it?" Jaafar replied with a small laugh.

"Everything…" the man replied in a cold tone making the pirate leader annoyed.

"Not bad though, the machine performed very well. It helps me capture Witch perfectly and I can do this over and over until I can be the richest pirate in the world. They can pay many times as I they want when their Witches is in my hands. This machine is really perfect. I am very proud of this machine." He stated to the man about the machine that he had received which he like it.

"You think so?" The man questioned making Jaafar annoyed again. "You think you proud of the machine?"

Then, he replies it with a proud tone, "Of course I am, this machine helps me capture three 'birds' out of the skies who tries to enter our territory and record everything what we do." He quickly blew some nasty smoke again and then places back at his mouth. "Why are you asking all of this?"

The man only quite for a moment and then, he stands up and look through the window. "It's about your ransom to the Liberions…" as soonest Jaafar heard about this, he was excited to hear about the news regarding his ransom. He thinks that his wish would be fulfilled; actually the man is trying to tell the other side.

"So, did they have decided to pay for it?" Jaafar questioned as he was curious about his ransom.

"Yes…" the man only replied in a short word. Jaafar only looked at him with a grin and then, the man continued, "…With bullets." Then, Jaafar's grin disappeared from his face after hearing his statement that the Liberions will pay him with bullets. That is most the worst news for him since the bullet will goes straight into his head. The continued, "The Liberions sends a message that they will safe the Witches and put the bullet into you and your men's head. They ain't gonna tolerate to you guys since you just piss them off. You will never able to fight them, you will die with your men even if you had this device. You're a dead man Jaafar. They want to pay you with bullets."

After hearing those statements, he was unhappy of it and decided to pull his pistol out of his holster and aims it to the man. Before he could pull the trigger, the man acted fast by using his pistol which was attached with pistol suppressor and shoots his hand leaving no injuries. Then, he pulls another pistol that was kept in a secret holster at his back and quickly aims it to the man again. This time he made a mistake… (very big enough ….) The man somehow slams him against the wall and he was stuck trying to find a way out.

He quickly recovers from the pain and he look to himself who was held by a large arm with a shape of liquefied arm in a solid black color that holds onto his torso and his left hand that holds the gun, and the gun drops as his hands was tightly squeezed forcing the gun to be dropped. The man also had an ears and a tail of an animal which makes Jaafar frightened. "What? What are you?" Jaafar asked asking who he really was actually with his arm resembles a liquefied monstrous arm. Soon, the liquefied arm moves like flowing water and quickly covers his neck and tightens it making him choking which makes him struggle for air.

Then, the man started to spoke again, "I'm nothing. I'm just a kid who does a job for my boss that will topple every government in this world." He replied with a cold tone. Then he releases Jaafar who was stuck on the wall and he fell to the ground. He was coughing after he was released from the man's deadly arm. His liquefied arm turns back to normal again and the animal ears and tail goes back into him. After that, he walks to the door which indicates that he is leaving. He holds the door knob and twists it; before he walks out he left him a little words, "By the way, I'll watch those girls. You better ready for the Liberions because they won't tolerate on this. Be ready by the way."

Jaafar gets up on his feet and started to recover from the pain he suffered. "Don't worry, with this machine; I guarantee that their Witches or Warlocks will never able to attack us. They will be slaughtered by us. With this machine we are unstoppable." Jaafar stated making the man closes the door walk back to him who want to tell him something.

"Alright Jolly Roger… it's not a machine, it's a device." The man replied trying to fix his words. Jaafar who only stood with a puzzled face was clueless on what he was talking about.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Jaafar questioned making the man explains everything on what did he knew.

"You see, the machine uses mechanical compartments such as gears and what some other things like example the car engine, your boats engine and even your nutcracker here…" The man points his nutcracker that was on the table. "Now, the device uses an electronic components such as your phone, your calculator, TV and so as other stuffs. You got it now? "

Jaafar think for a moment, then he asks a question to the man, "Is my digital picture frame a machine?" he shows the digital picture frame that randomly shows his pictures that was on his desk. The man only puts his face into his hands as he was frustrated with Jaafar who couldn't understand his speech. Maybe some pirates did not need any education.

In a small building nearby the office, there is group of men guarding the building. On the third floor, they lock the captured Witches in a large cell. Three Witches was stored in this shithole since the past two weeks. They will be released when they have their money; if they didn't have it, the answer that those girls are wasted.

In the cell, the Witches didn't say anything. They only waited for the rescue team to safe them and bring them home to their families. "It's been two weeks we're in this pirate's cell." One of the Witches started complaint as they were in a cell with no extra clothes since they only had full military uniform on top and only wearing panties at the bottom. "I think that they have forgotten about us." She said in a deep voice cursing their country who had left them to be rotted.

Then, one of the Witches disagrees with and stated with her own words, "I believe they didn't forgotten about us yet, they might still thinking a way to save us." Replied the Witch making her disagrees with that opinion. Both of them started to argue as they were debating about that they will be rescued. Then, another Witch who sat at the corner spoke.

"Just wait, they will save us." And both of them quit fighting for a moment and look at each other and then continues their fight. _"Don't worry, they will come."_ She thought as it was going to become true. In fact, on USS John C. Stennis, they've planned something bigger tomorrow.

* * *

**Whew, that's a long story. Well, the story goes slow but I'll make it interesting in the next chapter as they will save these Witches. So, I hope you enjoy read it and please review it.**

**FACTS:**

**Somali is the counterpart for the Somalia in a real world. You can know by the word 'pirates' and 'Gulf of Aden'.**

**The mystery man that met Jaafar the pirate leader will not be revealed until the next two chapters. You can know that he might be a Wizard or a Warlock as he slams Jaafar to the wall and he had somewhat monstrous liquefied arm that almost chokes him to dead. You can also notice that he had ears and a tail of an animal.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Assault

**Sorry for taking such a long time, I need to think of the storyline and other things that I have to deal with. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoyed with this chapter. This is the first time I write a long chapter so hope ya'll read it till the end!**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE ASSAULT**

* * *

1000a.m, Briefing room, USS John C. Stennis

McHale is satisfied after his boys filled the empty seats in the briefing room. Most of his boys come from different nations and they were trained with the best Special Forces from all over the world. He looked to all of his men who seated to the table. McHale was not surprised that his boys went into the room right on time.

He looks to the boys who had taken their seats already. He watches all of them trying to check who was present in the room. Then, he notices that two chairs were empty. Then, he started to check his boys again and he knew who was missing. "Looks like Jay and Rabbit are absent here." He mumbled then he started to look at the map on the wall that is projected by the LCD projector; Leaving his boys having an empty talk.

"Alright boys, keep it down." McHale ordered as they started to keep themselves quite. Then, he started to check the members who present in the room. He started to look from his left and he saw some of the members…

On his left is Captain Kyle E. Martins, 18. This kid was apart of US Delta Force and yes, he is a Wizard. His codename is KNOCKOUT. Just like McHale and Jayson, he's a Tier 1 Operator. His uniform is lacking of markings and insignias due to hide his identity as a member of Delta. According to Pentagon, he had already K.O 17 CIA's most wanted in the world. Also, it was stated that he works with the CIA; everybody was still unsure about this whether he worked with them or not…

Next to him, is Captain Zakizudin Bin Abdul Halim, 18, of Malaya Army GGK (Special Forces Group). His codename is BURNER. He's just a typical Malay kid who joins military as a Wizard. His friends call him Zak since his name is hard to pronounce. He is the most skilled point man and the pathfinder in the unit making him the most reliable guy to find their extraction point. According to him, his hobby is burning which grants him with the codename BURNER. What did he like to burn? That one, I don't know… One more thing, he ride the motorcycle really (I mean really) dangerously.

And then, he looked the kid who sat next to him. It was Lieutenant Commander Aizudin Bin Hasnol Awang, 18. He is apart of Royal Malaya Navy PASKAL which is Malaya's Naval Special Forces. His codename is BLACKBARON. Like Zak, his name also had a problem in pronunciation; so everybody calls him Dean. Another typical Malay kid like Zak just he's a kid joined military as a Wizard. He also said that he had modified (wasted) all motorcycles back at Malaya. He was known to be the strategist for the unit making him the most important guy (not VIP, OK!). By the way, he's a hardcore gamer.

Next to him is Lieutenant 2nd class Remy F. Duval, 16, of Gallian Army 1st Marine Parachute Regiment. His codename is WALLJUMP. He's a young Gallian boy who was born at the streets of Paris with mastering the art of Parkour. Remy also stated that he also jumps from roof to roof with using his Parkour ability as his hobby until he was ordered to enter the force after they knew he was a Wizard. One thing for sure, he used to make whole Paris blackout for 5 hours for misusing of his magic (that's how they knew he's a Wizard).

Next to Remy is his friend also come from Gallia which is an African-Gallian boy. He is Petty Officer Patrice Dorneau, 17, of Gallian Navy marine commandos. His codename is LONGSHOT. He was called with the codename because he's the marksman in their unit. Remy told all of his friends once that Patrice knock down a General from a distance of 1.3 miles. That would've broken the longest sniper record. Like Remy, he also great and specializes in the art of Parkour.

Next to him is a Britannian boy who just texting in his Samsung Galaxy Y phone. He is 2nd Lieutenant Felix T. Young, 16, of Britannia Army Special Air Service (SAS). His codename is CRYPTID. He's a normal Britannia kid who has a deep cool personality and has a deep love for the punk music (and football! He's a fan of Man. City). According to his superiors, he was apart of the London riot around 2011 and he admit that he followed the riot for fun. You think? I think…

At the end of the table he saw a boy who didn't say anything from beginning. It's Chief Warrant Officer Joachim Andrzejek, 17, of Polska Special Forces JW GROM. His codename is COLDKILL. This Polski kid didn't talk much though. Not many things known about him, he only talks when he needs to and he often wears a headphone to listen to music's and he is so mysterious. He said once that he like motocross.

Next to him is empty seat and it would be probably belonged to those who was late (Jayson) to attend the meeting.

McHale have finished looking at his left side. Now he started to scan the right side. He saw a kid with a short blonde hair (but a little bit long) with grey eyes. He is Lieutenant 1st class Reiner Krueger, 16, of Karlsland Army Kommando SpezialKrafte (Special Forces Command). His codename is DEADHEAD. He's just a kid who was only does Vandalizing around the streets of Berlin with graffiti tagging on the buildings. He was sent into the force to become Wizard after the military knows that he has a magic power. This serious looking guy has a straight A's on science, biology and chemistry (including physics). Might be better than Ursula Hartmann, huh?

Next to him is a boy who had his coloured and he has brown eyes. He is Lieutenant 1st class Kurosawa Ringou, 17, of the Fuso Ground Self Defense Force Special Forces Group (I know it's a long word). His codename is MOONREAPER. Different than that normal Fuso kid type, he had a dark purple coloured hair with Harajuku or Visual Kei hairstyle. He still follows the uniform code but he only colours his hair to keep his identity as a part of SOF member in Fuso. Different than the other, he always brings his sword which has a spirit in it which he uses in battle. One thing about him, he's a delinquent (a school gangster. You know what I mean).

Next to that purpled haired coloured boy is a Farawaylander. He is Sergeant Franklin G. Simone, 19, of Farawayland Army Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2). His codename is LUMBERJACK. This kid is not a lumberjack even if you think of him, he was born in Vancouver. The codename is just to make him look more… well, Farawaylander. This kid is great at using at his magic (which I refuse to tell…) and he always goes back from Vancouver to Seattle as his hobby. His friends tell the others that he used to burn down house, which belongs to his parents. You believe? I'm not pretty sure…

At his side, there are two Spetsnaz members who were talking all the time. The first one is a tall person with brown hair is Lieutenant 2nd class Ivan Krushenko, 17, of Orussian FSB Spetsnaz Alpha Group. His codename is BACKLASH. This guy works in a special branch which is the FSB; the Orussian secret police (ya'll know that already). He is one of the toughest guys in the unit which the other was Kyle. FSB stated that he was shot many times and he still alive (crazy, eh?). He always has a fight and argument with Kyle since entering this unit.

The other one is Sergeant Major Yuri Milkovich, 16, of Orussian Spetsnaz GRU. His codename is BLOODSHOT. Like Ivan, he works with the Orussian military intelligence unit called the GRU. Different than Ivan, he never argues with everybody in the unit. He's a friendly Wizard that will never do anything harms to anybody which makes these guys respect him (for having many girls who befriended him). He also stated that he hate the game Modern Warfare 2.

Next to Yuri is a Romagnan soldier, Warrant Officer Enzo De Vecchi, 16, of the Romagnan Army 9th parachute regiment, the 'Col Moschin'. His codename is HITMAN. This kid here is considered the most dangerous among the others (even without using his magic). He is the only guy who always acts cool and calm in every battle. Enzo's commanders told McHale that he actually came from a family of mafia which was highly targeted by the Romagnan government and guess what? He also worked as an assassin. This one… really weird…

On his side there is a kid with wearing a Beats solo headphone, he might be probably hearing some music. He is Ensign Kwon Dae Hyun, 18, of Republic of South Koryeo Navy Special Warfare Flotilla/SEALs. His codename is HALYU. This kid is really (I mean really) hot and crazed by all the girls back at his homeland (including during the mission). He has a mix of Koryeo artists like Choi Siwon, Lee Minho, TOP, G-Dragon, Se7en, Rain and many more. He may be cute, hot, single, charming and cool but he never gives chance on his enemies if he is in the battle. He also stated that being a Wizard was not his dream but actually he wants to be an artist.

And next to him is, oh yeah it's empty, probably the second guy (Rabbit) who was late for the meeting. Move onto the next one…

This time, another Karlsland kid but he is seen playing with PSP and wears a different uniform than Reiner do. He is Chief Petty Officer Marko Schoen, 16, of the Karlsland Navy Kampfschwimmer/ SEALs. His codename is SHARK. This Karlslander is different than that Reiner who always cold and acting cool while he is a cheerful person and good to talk with. He never does anything that breaks the law or rules before he enters the SOF which Reiner used to vandalize everything. He may be a good looking person, in battle he's a ruthless warrior in a fight. Never mess with him in a hand to hand combat coz' he is good at it.

And finally, last but not least a guy who was just sitting at the end of the table is an Australis. He only looks at his iPhone 5 which he was holding. He is Warrant Officer Ethan W. Brown, 19, of the Australis Army SASR. His codename is NIGHTWATCH. This Australisian here is a big mouthed and always teasing the others (which ended up with he was beat up by their magic's) and the Witches (he was hanged upside down anywhere like the tower, building, and etc). His role is suitable for spotter and a recon making him the most reliable person in the unit to get info or sabotage in the enemy's territory. If you had a pipe problem, don't call him.

After finishing looking at his boys, he started to look into the file in his hands. "Alright boys, keep it down. Your life ain't gonna be long after this so listen carefully." McHale ordered making them stop talking and focuses onto him. "Since we are going into the jaws of death where we might ended up dead in their shithole. So, I'm going to start…" as McHale is about to continue, he caught Ringou chewing something in his mouth. "Ringou, what are you chewing? You know that you can't eat in this room."

Ringou looked at him and quickly pulled out a colourful packet of candies (which was written in Fuso), "I'ts a yummy candies made in Fuso and it came in different flavours. It's delicious you know." Ringou replied with still chewing the gumball. "Want some?"

"Like I said, no foods are allowed but since I'm hungry gimme one of those." Ringou quickly threw one of the candies into McHale's hand and he ate it. "Now, back to the main thing; I just received the aerial recon photo of the enemy's lair." McHale quickly change the picture that was projected on the LCD showing the pirates lair from the satellite view. "It seems that these jackasses are having nice defending positions for repelling any attacks. Looks like we got no chance in against these jackasses in their lair with full of 'surprises'. So, we need a plan and Ringou, this thing's good. " McHale explained about the mission stats and about Ringou's candy.

Before they start discussing about it, Kyle spoke,"Sir, looks like we need to wait for Jayson and Rabbit first, they are the person that can conduct important roles in our mission." Kyle replied giving the others looking at him.

"Sorry Kyle. Since they are late for the briefing we should start without them. We are out of time now." McHale gives a small word and Kyle only kept himself quite. Kyle's face showing him disappointed that his friends couldn't make to the briefing on time.

Ringou started to sigh after watching Kyle's face. He stands up for his seat and walks his way to the door. "Ringou, where are you going?" McHale asked.

"Sorry sir, if we need to succeed in this mission; we need enough firepower to defeat the enemies. Afterall, we need those two to conduct this mission or else we will never able to conduct this mission." He replied making everyone keep themselves quite. Before he could find Jayson and Rabbit, someone had sounded him.

"No need Apple boy, we're already here." Jayson replied with a serious (pain) tone. The door opened revealing them to the others.

"Finally, Jay why are you…" as Reiner was about to ask, he and everybody shows a puzzled face. Why? Because they were surprise to see them in a worse condition ever that they ever saw. Their uniforms are thorn down and there are bruises and scratches on their bodies. Jayson and Rabbit quickly take their seat and they grunted in pain. Soon, Dean started to break the silence.

"How about returning to the matter that we are discussing about?" Dean questioned and soon everybody started to continue about the briefing. "Bro, what happened?" Dean whispers to Rabbit trying to get some answers.

"Don't ask…" he replied in a pain tone. Rabbit started to focus on the briefing that already begins. McHale makes a fake cough trying to change the mood of the situation that he faces.

"Alright, back to the point. We need a plan. Before that, there are a few things that you need to know about this lair." Then, he faces himself back to the picture on the wall. "These buildings are filled with pirates that guarding the places to repel any attacks that might come to them. This big roof building here is their guns and ammo storage house." He points the large roof building in the picture with his laser pointer that he holds. "Intel suggested that had keeping their ammo's inside this building. So, there might lots of ammo and guns that they received from hijacking the freighter from their last missions. The other one is the cell inside the building where they used to detain the Witches." Then, he points the small building with his laser pointer. "Intel suggested that the Witches are kept in the 2nd or 3rd floor. So, keep your eyes open when aiming your guns. We don't wanna get those girls killed. Any question?"

Soon, Ethan raises his hand and questions him, "Sir, who's the bastard behind these hijacking and the abduction?" then, McHale changes the slide on the LCD projector and it shows a picture of a man somewhat like a Somali. He has a beard and a dark skin and there are some pictures of him with guns and whatsoever.

"Whoa, is that a crazy guy who escaped from Tanjung Rambutan or something?" Zak replied with a sarcastic tone. The others only burst in a small laugh only a few didn't. Then, Ivan adds on with a few jokes about the guys appearances.

"Or it might be Alpacino from the movie 'Jack and Jill' where he got a nervous breakdown when he was on a stage and Adam Sandler thinks he's Bin Laden while Johnny Depp thinks he's a Castro." Soon after that, everybody burst into laugh as soonest Ivan made the joke. McHale makes a fake cough trying to stop them laughing. Some of them decided to drop that subject for moment since McHale wants to explain all about the guy.

"This is Jaafar, the most wanted guy in the terrorists list. He's the mastermind of these series of attacks from the last hijacking and the abduction. This man is highly targeted in the Liberion since this guy had murdered lots of freighter crew because his demand wasn't fully fulfilled. Now he is threatening to kill those girls if we didn't pay them on time. "

"So, if we didn't pay them on time they will kill the Witches. Just like that?" Reiner asked raising his brows. "Dumbass pirates…" he mumbled as he mock the pirates for their inhumane action.

"You got that right Rein; we need to take immediate action for our mission since they've already taken action in order to repel our attacks. So, my option will go for surprise attacks. Any question?" McHale asked and none of them spoke. Soon, one of them raised their hands and it was Yuri. "Yes, yuri?"

"What are we going to do with Jaafar? Should we eliminate him or restrain him?" Yuri asked and they've waited for long time for that question to be asked whether that 'bastard' should be killed or capture him. Finally, McHale gives the answer.

"You know what to do; you caught him off guard you restrain. He tries to kill you with any type of way; you neutralize him at any costs. Any questions ya'll wanna ask?" McHale asked again trying to answer his boy's problem. "Right, let's talk about how to assault the lair…" before he could continue, Joachim asked.

"Sir, can I asked one thing?" Joachim asked making the Liberion commander facing toward him.

"Yes, Joey. What is it?" McHale replied with calling by his nickname 'Joey' since 'Joachim' is really long to pronounce. It's a normal thing for those who their name is hard to be pronounced.

"How did they know that we're going to attack them?" Joachim asked which makes everybody turning their eyes onto McHale demanding for an answer. The room was silent for a minute after hearing that the pirates knew that they are going to attack them. It is not a normal thing for their operation to be leaked into the enemy's knowledge since their operation is highly classified and none of the top brass could ever speak about this.

Finally, McHale started to break the silent with a few words. "I don't know. Maybe they knew that we are not going to pay. Probably…" he replied with a sarcastic face making everybody annoyed with him. "Alright, let's continue with our plan. As I said, we are going to use the element of surprise to attack them. They might've already set up some defenses in order to repel our attacks and that's why Dean here has come up on an idea how to attack them." Soon, the LCD projector turns back to the picture of the pirate's lair from above and Dean started to explain the mission's target.

"Alright guys, since they all have set up their defenses to repel our attacks; we might need big guns to weaken their forces buying us some time to get in there. We might need to use the jet fighters to cover our movements and making them wasting their time on taking out the jet fighters or finding some cover after being bombarded. At that time, we can make our way into the lair. High possibilities there are some of them are still on the shore and might've already to 'welcome' us into their lair." Dean explained and everybody only lending their ears in order to follow the strategy.

"Nice plan Dean, we caught them off guard to weakening their defense; the problem now is, how do we get in?" Felix asked making them curious how they are going to sweep into the area to make sure the pirates are neutralized. Dean gives a grin and answers it with a confident.

"We're going to use helicopters and boats to infiltrate the lair. Both units will infiltrate the lair from both sea and air. After they are being bombarded, the pirates might need to take their time to recover their selves from the attack and at that time we use the chance to infiltrate the lair. Arrow team will use the boat and sweep the area from the beach all the way to the buildings that was next to it." Dean points the picture with his finger. "Dragon team will assault the enemy from above and they will land on the ammo storage to cripple their advantage for their ammunitions and they will short on ammo." Dean points his finger at the large roof warehouse. "Then, we can focus on saving the Witches that was detained in the small building." Dean quickly points a small squared shaped building inside the map which would be the place where the Witches was detained. "We'll sweep the building and recovers the hostage with immediate action. Dragon team will provide cover to Arrow team on covering them when they are inside the building. It was stated that they kept the girls in the cell; so, I suggest that we better check every room carefully before we open fire. After we've recovered the Witches, we'll head out to the extraction and leave the area to be leveled. Got that one?" Everyone was silent for a moment.

After the long silent, Ringou decide to say a word, "Not bad, maybe we can use this." And then every body mumbles in a short word. "So, who's in the team?" Ringou questioned everybody eyeing towards Dean.

"Don't ask me, I only the strategist." Dean replied, "But I found the suitable member for the team so listen carefully. Arrow team is consisted of Me, Rabbit, Ivan, Joey, Frankie and Mark. Dragon team is consisted of Zak, Remy, Dae Hyun, Ethan, Yuri and Patrice." After Dean stated the name of the member who was in the team, some of them noticed that there are some of them are not in the unit.

"Dean, why am I not in the team with them?" Rein asked making him curious why he was not with the others in the both team. Dean sighed and replied with a few words.

"If you wanna know just ask boss, he ask me to separate you guys from the rest." Dean replied and they looked at McHale who just sat on the chair looking at them who has a puzzled face. Jayson quickly walk to him and asked him a question.

"Sir, is there anything you want to tell us?" Jayson asked and the silent went into the room (again) for a moment. McHale then sighs and tells them with small words.

"Jayson, Kyle, Ringou, Rein and Enzo are in the Shadow team for Spec Ops mission. I'm assigning you all for a special job as a bonus mission. If you're asking me why, because five of you are the most suitable for this ops and your orders will be given tomorrow before the operation starts. Dismiss." McHale explained and then he orders them to leave the room. They did not say anything and leave the room. As everyone leaves the room, McHale spoke, "Everyone dismiss except for Jayson and Kyle. There is something I need to tell you." All of them leaved except for Jayson and Kyle who was ordered to stay.

"Before we start…" he closes the door and a small blue magic circle appeared on the door and it disappears after McHale set a spell on it. It would probably that he is casting a spell that prevents everyone from listening to their briefing since they are Tier 1 operator. "Now, that should do the trick. Now, the reason I asked both of you stay here because the command sends us another mission."

"What's the mission?" Kyle asked and McHale throws a picture on the desk. Jayson and Kyle take the picture and looks at it. They saw a man with short hair and having a conversation with Jaafar, the pirate leader. "Who's this guy?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking both of you find him and restrain this guy. Whoever he is, he might be dangerous." McHale replied only giving small words. "Remember don't kill him, the command gonna piss off if they find out that this guy's dead. Dismiss."

"Yes, sir." Both of them said in unison and they instantly leave the room and disappear in the corner.

"_Who are you?"_ McHale mumbled looking to the picture of the mysterious man.

* * *

2135p.m, Jayson's room, USS John C. Stennis

Jayson sits in front of his notebook which he is probably surfing the internet. Well, you know Twitter, Facebook and everything. He was probably texting some message to his little sister who was back at mainland. He only gives a smile as he receives a short text from his little sister. He taps the keyboard and sends the message to his little sister. After the briefing earlier day, what could more tired if they had to train for 5 hours to strengthen their physical and mental.

While the others are having their dinner or supper or whatever, some of them are having late night training to become more stronger and some of them are having fun and some of them go to sleep. For Jayson, it's different.

Then, Rabbit enters the room breaking his mood of conversation with his little sister. He closes the notebook and turns around toward the SEAL member. "Oh, hey Rabbit. What are you doing here?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing, just wanna see how you doing."

"I'm fine and thanks to your magic I'm feeling the pain all the time. Why are you bothering come here anyway?" Jayson asked and turns back his notebook on and continues his chatting with his little sister. Rabbit silent for a moment and Jayson waits for his answer as he was busying surfing the internet. "Well, why are you here for?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say sorry for this morning…" before Rabbit could speak, Jayson cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm in a middle of work here." He replied with an anger tone since he was unsatisfied with Rabbit's reaction on his little sister's cook.

"Actually, I just wanted to say that I was wrong. And... I know that you really loved your sister so much. I understand that she is the only family that you had. I just want to say that you should take a break after this mission Jay. You should spend the rest of your time with your only family."

Jayson didn't say anything but just tapping the keyboard on his notebook. Soon, Rabbit started to leave the room, "Well, I leave you and your notebook a private moment." as he was about to leave the room, he heard Jayson spoke softly.

"Thanks partner…" Rabbit quickly turns to him and only gives a grin. He shuts the door and leaves the kid alone with his conversation with his little sister. He continues to walk along the corridor towards his room.

* * *

0656a.m, on top of USS John C. Stennis's deck

The group is having their morning training exercise as usual. They need to warm their selves up. The operation starts about in around 0730a.m and they need to ready at all cost. They have their shooting training on top of the deck, hand to hand combat training and magic training. There are some Witches watching them having their training from the vulture's row. These girls are hoping that these men will save their captured friends that were held as hostage by the pirates.

"Do you think that these guys will save them?" one of the Witches asked to her friends while watching the boys having their training from the vulture's row.

"Probably, those boys are really highly trained and able to save them. Afterall, these guys are Special Forces aren't they?"

Then, another Witch adds on, "Yeah, but some of them still gonna die." The other Witches are gasps and surprised after listening to her statement.

"You shouldn't talk like that. They are only hope to save them." The Witch replied trying to denying the statement.

"So what? The SEALs who served in Afghani died because of their lack of cautions at their surroundings."

"That is true but there are some experiences that these men have gained during their fight."

"And they are still gonna died."

"Why you!" the three Witches kept their debate on trying to exchange their opinions on the boys who served in the Special Forces, they didn't noticed that there is a man standing behind them.

"You know, it's not just about caution about your surroundings." The Witches surprised and they turned around and they saw Jayson in his NWU type 2 (desert) FROG combat shirt with Liberion infrared flag on his right arm. Jayson started to pull the snickers from his pocket and tears the wrapping and eats it.

The girls are still speechless after see him appears out of nowhere like a ghost. "You see, it also involves our ability to blend with the surroundings and able to be undetected by the enemy." Then, he swallows the snickers that he was chewing. "Being apart of SOF isn't about becoming the best or the great among normal soldiers or anybody. It's all about being great to serve for our country…" Jayson takes a last bite and throws the wrapping away. "…and we also do it because of honor. We admire those who have fallen in protecting the country in the line of duty. That is what the Special Forces all about." he swallows the remaining snickers in his mouth and walks toward the door that heading downstairs. "Well, that's all I could say." Before he could go, one of the Witches asks him.

"Who are you?" Jayson stopped and turns around and look to the Witch. "I'm asking, who are you?" the Witch asked again demanding for an answer.

Jayson grin and replied, "I'm a Navy SEAL member…" he leaves the girls in a puzzled face and walks downstairs to the lower deck.

After Jayson confronts the Witches who mock him and his boys, he quickly went down to the locker room. He walks down to the hallway and enters the locker room. In there, he saw Ringou, Enzo, Reiner and Kyle are wearing their uniform. Ringou was all set with his desert combat uniform and his equipment. He slings his sword behind his vest and set his com gears. Kyle who was interested with Ringou who brings the sword all the time started to ask him.

"Hey, Ringou…" Ringou look at him while wearing his gloves. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked checking his Type 89 assault rifle that has a picatinny rail attached with EOtech holographic sight, AN/PVQ 4C infrared aiming light and a front grip. After checking his rifle, he quickly checks his HK USP pistol which was attached with pistol laser.

Kyle started to ask, "Why are you always bringing your sword every time?" that question had been playing inside everyone's mind. Why did he bring the sword all the time like the Fuso Witches? During the Second Neuroi War, the Witches from Fuso had been fighting with swords if they ran out of bullets. It has been a trend for a Fuso Wizards wielding a sword into the battle. Ringou probably knows the answer.

"Because it has a spirit in it…" Kyle was confused after listening to Ringou's answer. A sword with a spirit in it? Maybe he's out of his mind. All what he knows that most of the Fuso swords are able to generate a magical power but not have spirit that lives in it. This is the first time he heard something like this.

"Spirit? In it?" Kyle asked again raising his brow.

"Yeah, why? It's up to you believe it or not…" Ringou replied while making his last check on his gear. Then, Reiner cuts their 'talk' as McHale enters the room. Reiner and the others quickly stand still and salute McHale as soonest he is in the room. He is seen holding a file with a stamp written 'TOP SECRET' on it.

"At ease boys." He ordered and they quickly take their seat and ready to listen to the briefing. "Alright, USSOCOM just reported that the Striker failure was made up by some sort of a device that was bought by a mysterious organization. Your mission is to destroy the device and retrieve any info on the device. I don't care ledger, letters, and documents about the buying; just take anything that has anything to do with this device. If we find who give this to them, we might find the mystery organization. You got that copied?"

"Check that one boss." Kyle replied and the others only nod. McHale takes a final look at them and he only gives a small word.

"I'll contact ya'll via radio. Dismiss." McHale leaves the room leaving them setting their gear. Jayson quickly picks up his M4 and attaches magnifying scope and red dot scope on its upper receiver while Kyle sets it an ACOG scope. Reiner quickly picks up his HK 416 which had been already accessories with front grip and other accessories as well. Then, he started to leave the room since he is ready to go.

"Alright, let's go." Jayson ordered and they leave the room as soonest they are all finished geared up. They walk through the hallway and reach the hangar. They saw the others having their equipment a double check before going to infiltrate the lair. After the weapon check up, they went onto the deck's elevator and the elevator begins to lift them up to the top deck. After they reached the top deck, there are few F-18D Super Hornets jet fighters are launched of from the deck; circling around the skies waiting for further orders.

Arrow team that was lead by Dean quickly enters the CH-47 Chinook that was bringing the combat boat for their operation and they lifted off to attack the pirate's lair. Dragon team that was lead by Zak went into the MH-60 Seahawk along with his members also lifted off following Arrow team's chopper. Now, its Shadow teams turn to embark into their Seahawk. During the take off, lots off ship's personnel are watching them including the Witches. Shadow team finally embarks the Seahawk and lifted off for the operation. Around 2Km before reaching the lair, Arrow team dropped their boat and jumps into their boat for entry through the waters. They quickly sets up GAU-17 minigun on it and Rabbit quickly turns up the engine and drive it to the shore.

"_Eagle's nest, this Blackbaron of the Arrow team, we are on the water. I repeat we are on the water. En-route to the shore of the target, request for immediate air strike on the enemies lair."_ Dean reported through his radio to the carrier where McHale was in the control room.

"Copy that Blackbaron. Move to your target with full caution and wait until the lair has been targeted." McHale replied. He only watches through the camera from one of his boys helmet where he saw and listens trough it. "Dragon team, what's your stat?"

"_Waiting for the lair to be bombarded, we'll get into the lair as soonest it clears."_ Zak replied with a helicopter rotors sound in the background.

"Shadow team, be ready." McHale tells the Shadow team. The leader, Jayson only gives a short word.

"_We're always ready from the beginning."_ Jayson replied.

"Tacoma 4, you are ordered to open fire onto the target." McHale orders the jet fighter leader to bombard the enemy's base. The jet fighters soon have reached the coast and launches their missile's straight to the building where most of the pirates are defending. The building explodes and soon after that, they bombarded them with their B1K unguided bomb onto the buildings. The bombs and missile didn't affect the building that kept the Witches because it was far away from the bombing location. The pirates are running after being bombarded, trying to find a cover. Some of them even open fires at the Super Hornets trying to shoot them down.

"Alright boys, here we go!" Jayson quickly orders all of them to go to the lair to attack them. _"Remember, wait until the fighters leaves the area. We'll go heading toward a closed location nearby the building. Blackbaron, move onto the shore and into the town with extreme caution. Burner, as soonest your unit landed, neutralize every hostile in the area and cripple their ability to have ammunitions. We'll sweep the area; both teams will rendezvous and save the 'Packages'. Make sure Arrow team gets their asses covered when they are extracting the Package. Dragon team will extract through Arrow team's boat and returns safely to the 'nest' and wait for the area to be leveled. If you found Jaafar, you restrain him if he is not resisting. If he is, neutralize him at all cost. Remember, used only shields to protect yourselves and don't kill enemies with magic. You got that?"_

"_Copy that Lonewolf. Over and out."_ Dean replied.

"Roger that too. Burner out." Zak also replied. After the short briefing, they slowly went to the lair to avoid being detected.

* * *

2 minutes earlier at Pirates lair…

Jaafar is having his breakfast with peacefully as soonest he have finished his bath. He has a nice traditional Somali food with some coffee. He takes a sip of the coffee and then a mysterious man enters his office. "Ah, what if isn't the 'organization' representative. You want to have breakfast with me?" he questions the man if he wants to have the breakfast with him. The man only keeps himself quite, and then he takes a seat.

"Just give me a coffee." He asks and Jaafar pours the coffee into the cup and gives it to the man. The man takes a sip and looks to the window which shows an ocean and a blue sky. They didn't talk for a moment. Jaafar quickly pulls out a packet of cigarette and takes one of them out. He smokes and the man seems doesn't like to see him smoking.

Jaafar sighs, "It's weird." He tells to the man. The man looked at him and trying to know what is he talking about. Jaafar looked at him with his face showing that he wanted an answer.

"What's weird?" the man asked.

"Since the start of the truce with your 'organization', they only sent you instead of sending you along with the rest of your man." Jaafar explained. "Since the last two months, you only came here on a reason to see us how did we use the funds that you gave to us. Not to mention, you never tell us your name." When Jaafar stated those words, the man is still in quite and looking out to the window. "Could it be that your organization really didn't exist or they never wanted to make a truce with us?" Jaafar explained with a cold tone. Again, the man still not reacts on this. Under the desk, Jaafar slowly pulls his pistol trying to kill the man if he reacts. "One more thing, you didn't tell us that you're a Wizard."

"That's our policies. Never talk about it." The man replies his question. Then, he started to stand up and faces toward the pirate leader. "Have you heard that when you are fighting on both sides, you're actually never fight for both of them; instead, you fight on your own to win against the both the sides. Get it?" the man asks with a little puzzle to Jaafar with a cold tone. Jaafar was startled after hearing his words.

"Just one more thing, you never told us your name. It's been two months and you never tell us your real name. Would you kindly tell me, what is your name? "

"My name? just call me BLACKPOOL…" The man replied. Jaafar grinned and tells him a few words.

"BLACKPOOL, eh? Well, that's a good thing that we know your name now…" Jaafar takes a sip from his coffee and started to pull the gun slowly trying to shoot him. Before he could do that, an explosion occurred making him falls onto the floor. More explosions occurred and Jaafar quickly hides under the table. The man still didn't react and he is seen standing still like a statue. His face showing no emotions like he never had one. Then, the explosion blasts through Jaafar's office wall. Jaafar assumed that the man has died, he was wrong. He saw a large dark purple circle floating in front of the man; it was the man's shield since he is a Wizard. Then, he shut his shield down and leaves the office.

"Your on your on now. I got a business to settle." He walks to outside and Jaafar soon follows him and when he reaches outside, he has disappears. He was confused after seeing him disappears. He only saw his men running trying to find cover from the jet fighters. Then, he orders his men in Somali language and orders them to get themselves ready for fight.

Meanwhile, in the detention cell…

"What was that?!" one of the Witches who were captured asked knowing that something had happened at the outside of the cell. They could hear loud explosions at the other side of the wall. They also heard the noise of the F-18's roared through the sky.

"Is that… a jet fighter? What are they doing here?" one of the Witches asked and soon, their leader knew what had happened.

"They're coming; they're coming to get us home!" she exclaimed as she knew they were not forgotten by their governments and they will be brought back to their home and their families. They had been dreamed for this since the beginning of their captured.

* * *

Arrow team started to approach the coast as soonest the fighters stop bombing. They moved as fast as they could to get on the shore before they recovered from the assault. _"Eagle's nest, this is Arrow team. We have a visual ID on the coast. Prepare for immediate shore assault."_ Dean reported. Team Dragon who was on the air is moving in towards the warehouse where they store ammunitions and supplies.

"_This is Dragon team. We have a sight on the warehouse; proceed to eliminate the target."_ Zak reported and he ordered them to be dropped on the roof of the building via the rope. They repelling down to the roof and secure the rooftop to prevent from enemy to attack them. _"All Warfighters have been dropped. We're moving to our objective."_ Zak reported and they started to repel down through the roof and landed on the large crates.

"Whoa." Dae Hyun exclaimed as he saw a large of crates were stored in the warehouse. "These guys sure have lots of 'toys'…" he commented and suddenly, a shot was fired and they quickly jumped of from the crate and hiding in the side of the boxes. Remy gives a suppressing fire onto the shooter. The shot missed and soon, the warehouse started too filled with lots of pirates.

" Walljump, Longshot, Halyu. Ya'll with me giving the suppressing fire on these jokers. Bloodshot and Nightwatch, you guys deal with the C4's and charge it so we can get the hell out of this place. Alright, are you ready?" Zak ordered and they only nod. "Ready, suppressing fire!" Zak cried as he and the others give a shot onto the pirates buying some time to Ethan and Yuri to plant the C4's. _"This is Burner of the Arrow team. We're reporting that this place is crawling with enemies! Do not engage to the 'package' until we're done here!"_ Zak reported through his radio.

"_Copy that Burner, we've just reached the shore. We'll reach the rendezvous point and wait for your team to arrive."_ Dean replied with disembarking the boat along with his mates. "Watchout, they might be anywhere behind those building. Rabbit, you lead. The rest of you, on me." They slowly make their way to the shore and Joachim noticed something at the window from one of the building.

"Sniper!" Joachim shouted pulling Ivan to the closest rock nearby. A large splash occurred and they quickly take covers behind the rocks. Joachim gives a few rounds to the window along with Rabbit and the others. "We need to get to the buildings!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Dean replied with shooting some rounds from his HK XM8 assault rifle. "Rabbit! You got the AT4, knock 'em out!" he orders and Rabbit quickly pulls the AT4 rocket launcher from his back and sets it into firing mode and aims it to the building.

"Clear?" Rabbit asks whether anybody standing behind him.

"Backstage clear." Franklin replied still shooting with his C8 assault rifle. Rabbit squeezes the trigger and the rocket was launched. A large explosion occurred and the building had a large crater on it.

"Alright! Move it!" Dean ordered and they finally reached the shore. Then, another shot came from different direction. "Fire at will! Do not let them take you down!" Dean ordered again, all of them takes cover and shoot the incoming pirates. They give a non stop shot onto the pirates and they begin to fall. After that, they went into the building and they take an upstairs to the nearby room. Ivan and Rabbit quickly faces to the door. Ivan twists the door knob and he knew it was locked and there's pirate waiting them to be 'welcomed'.

"What are you going to do?" Ivan asked. Then, Dean quickly shots the door knob and Rabbit bashes through the door. At that time Rabbit uses his magic ability, 'bullet time'. A magic technique where he slows the time surroundings him and act on his own will. Rabbit fires all of the pirate's right into their skull and dies instantly. One thing he knew, that action is allowed as long as they did not assault powerless enemies with their magic. All of the men swarm the room trying to find other way to the rendezvous point.

"All right then, we'll sweep through the area and head toward the rendezvous point. Let's neutralize some pirates on our way in." Dean soon uses the nearby door and heads downstairs that leads to the street. They quickly move along the street; finding their way to the rendezvous point.

"Hey, I wonder how Jayson and the others are doing right now, eh?" Frankie asked while they are on their way to the rendezvous point. The others only wondering what could be the Spec Ops that they are doing?

"Dunno, maybe a bigger business than ours. So, you don't have to worry about him." Rabbit replied. The others only silent as they listening to his words, "I know him longer than you guys do. He's good though." He adds on. Soon, Franklin sensed something and stopped along with the others. "What's wrong Frankie?" Rabbit asked and Frankie continues to keep himself silent.

"There is an enemy around here." Soon, they started to point their gun and move slowly to the nearby building trying to cover themselves. Dean gives his orders through his hand sign and walk slowly towards the open street. The street was silent and only has a burnt car and large craters due to the fighter's bombardment. They move slowly towards the car and the large craters for cover.

As soonest they have hid themselves at the car and in the craters, they saw large group of pirates in a car. They see that the pirates are guarding something and they are seen guarded with heavy weapons guarding a small building behind them. "We got an enemy tactical 2 clicks on our sight. They seemed to guarding that building. Is it the target?" Marko asked looking through the scope of his HK 417. They looked to each other and they were really curious about it.

"Only one way to find out…" Rabbit answered and contact the Arrow team through the radio. "Dragon team, this is Rabbit. We have a visual ID on the target. What are your stats? Over." Meanwhile, Arrow team who was busying fighting the pirates is still trying to planting the bomb. Yuri and Ethan had finished planting the bomb. Now, they must get out of the warehouse to explode it.

"_This is Walljump, we're almost finish dealing with the pirates. We're going to blow up this thing to the sky and just wait until we get there. Over"_ Remy reported with shooting some rounds with his FAMAS G-2 assault rifle. After the long firefight, Ethan and Yuri returned to their position and asking for any way out.

"Zak, we need to get out of this place." Yuri asked with shooting some rounds from his AK-74M. "We've planted the charge and ready to send it to hell."

"Alright, pull back to the wall behind there." Dean orders and they quickly run to the wall that was further behind them. As soonest they reached the wall, they continued to fire again towards the incoming pirates.

"Zak, I don't know what you're thinking but we are out of C4's to be used." Remy replied to Dean with firing a single shot onto the pirate's head that was approaching them.

"Then, use your leg!" Dean cried and Remy was shock after hearing his opinion of using his leg to break the wall.

"Are you insane? I know that my leg is strong but that doesn't mean that I can break the wall. Maybe this thing is harder than my leg!" he replied since he refuses to break the wall with his leg. Dean has outpatient and shouted to him.

"JUST DO IT!"

"HIYARGHHHH!" Remy kicks the wall breaks making a large hole. As soonest the hole was formed, they begin to jump out of the wall and run as far as they could away from the warehouse. The pirates start to chase them through the wall. As soonest they are far enough and hide themselves in the dried bushes, Yuri who has the trigger for the explosives pressed the button.

"Here's the firework…" he said with a grin. He pressed but nothing happened. Then, he pressed it all over again, still nothing happens. Everyone was waiting for the 'big bang' to occur and it didn't happen for 2 minutes.

"Did you wire it correctly?" Ethan asked with anger in his voice.

"I did. It's weird that it didn't explode." Yuri replied still examining the trigger and presses all over again.

"Great…. Now what are we…" as Patrice was about to say, a large explosion occurred (I mean really large) explosion occurred; killing all pirates in the warehouse. They quickly stand up and watch a thick smoke flying onto the sky. They were speechless after watching the explosion that their bomb had a little problem in detonating at it's time. Then, Zak contacts through his radio.

"This is Dragon team. Warehouse destroyed and we're waiting for further orders, over."

"_Copy that one Dragon team. Enemy's QRF couldn't do anything at this moment. So, move to the rendezvous point."_ McHale replied from the ship ordering them to move to the rendezvous point. They quickly ran to the rendezvous point that was designated.

* * *

"_Shadow team, you're in."_McHale ordered through the radio from the ship. The message was sent to a Seahawk helicopter that was on the sky; en-route to the pirates lair. There are 5 members in the helicopter which was Jayson, Kyle, Ringou, Rein and Enzo. They had a Special Operation rather than join the others in a hostage rescue mission.

"Commander, we're approaching the LZ. E.T.A, 1 minute..." The helicopter pilot reported to Jayson who was sitting with his boys all the time. The helicopter started to land on the ground as soonest it reaches the LZ.

Far from the LZ, on the top of the roof, there is a man watching them. The man was Blackpool, the guy who was sent to make a truce with Jaafar by his 'organization'. Then, he leaves the Wizards who have landed from the chopper. Jayson who sensed his presence quickly look at the roof where he was standing.

"What's wrong Jayson?" Ringou asked looking at him as he notices Jayson was looking weird. Jayson looked at him and gives a short word.

"Nothing, just my feelings." He replied. "Alright, let's go and find that device." The others followed him to the destination. Ringou looked again to the roof where Jayson was looking at and he finally decided to drop the subject since he was on a mission.

* * *

**Again, I am very sorry for making ya'll wait for my stories. I had other problems to be settled and I had to study for my exam. Luckily it's finished. Well, this is the first time I write a long chapter. Next chapter would be the sequel to the operation. Hope you guy's rate and point out the mistakes for me. Well, that's all for now.**

**Facts:**

**Heckler & Koch XM8 – an assault rifle that was developed to replace M4/M16 rifles in the future. This weapon was cancelled on 2005 and none military forces have ever used. Some private military company has used it and some games also featured this as an available weapon to be used. Royal Malaysian Navy PASKAL have adopted this weapon into its inventory making it the only military force in the world to use this weapon.**

**Remy's leg is strong making him had the strongest leg among the others. The reason he can break the wall by using his leg is because he flows his magic energy into his leg and collects every of the energy to be used as a weapon. the leg will release large amount of magic making his leg as a dangerous weapon.**

* * *

Extra chapter

In the control room, McHale and the other ship crew who was on board are busying on their work as the Wizards are sweeping the pirates in order to save the Witches. All of them didn't have time for eat or taking a rest or go to… you know.

"I'm hungry. I know that I can't go to the cafeteria to get some food though." Petty Officer Garland sighs as she mutters that she could not have any food to eat since they are busying on the operation. Then, she heard that someone is chewing something and the person is just beside her. It's Commander McHale. "Commander, what are you eating? Can I have one?"

Then, he shows a colourful packet of candies with Fuso writing on it. "It's Ringou's gumball and it is made in Fuso. It has different flavours. Want some? Its delicious." he asked and P/O Garland takes one gumball and eats it.

"Your right, it is delicious. Wait how did you get this thing?" P/O Garland asks and she was curious how he can have Ringou's candies.

"Well, he gave it to me…" he replied.

"I'm kinda feeling that you're not telling the truth." P/O Garland commented. Technically, he is lying.

Meanwhile, at the pirate's lair…

After boarding off from the Seahawk, Jayson noticed that Ringou look for something in his pockets at his vests and other loading gears. Jayson started to asked, "Rin, what's up man? Did you lost something?"

"I think lost my candies. Have you seen it?" Ringou ask and the others only shook but Jayson's face showing an annoyed looking face.

In his mind he knows who did it, _"That sneaky guy…"_ he pictured that McHale stole it before the mission starts.


	4. Chapter 3 - Showdown

**Well, the last chapter is long and it takes time for me to write it. So, this one should be the third chapter for my fanfic. Hope you read and rate it because this involves magic as well (I mean like the fight using the magic) and enjoy it. I also add an extra chapter at the end of the last chapter just to make filler in it and this chapter will have it to as well.**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SHOWDOWN**

* * *

As soonest the Shadow team landed, they quickly walk slowly toward a small town that wasn't far from their Landing Zone. They hold their position as they are taking cover in a small building in the town. Jayson started to contact the base as soonest he reaches the town. While he is making a contact; Enzo, Rein, Ringou and Kyle guards the position as they knew that the pirates might come to their position and they must be at ready. As soonest Jayson got the connection the base, he started to report.

"Eagle's nest, this is Shadow team. We are on the ground and waiting for further orders." Jayson reported. Meanwhile back at the carrier, McHale who is in charge of the operation receives the message.

"Shadow, this is Eagle. Intel suggested that the enemy kept the device in a small building about 2 clicks from your position. Avoid having contact with Arrow and Dragon, which might distract their operation and causes us to bail this operation. The device is kept in a small building that has graffiti on it. Move to the position and retrieved any info on the device. Demo the location to prevent the pirates to retrieve the device. Be extremely caution, there's enemy tactical around your area. Keep your eyes peeled." McHale replied through the radio in the control room.

"Copy that sir." Jayson replied. Everyone heard McHale's mission briefing since the radio's volume was loud enough to make the whole team to hear about the mission. As Jayson is about to go along with his mates, he caught something through his radio.

"And by the way, be careful son. Over and out..." McHale said and everyone hears that and it was nothing personal.

"Copy that." Jayson muttered. And he quickly asks his teammates about the area. "Kyle, how's your C4? You got plenty enough of it so we can blow the hell this shit out of the sky." Kyle who was monitoring the area replied but still aiming his M4.

"Yeah, I got few of them. If you decided to blow up their shitholes, I can give you some for that one." He replied. Then, Jayson looked to Rein, Ringou and Enzo who was guarding their position from the enemy which still aiming their weapon.

"Rein, Ringou, Enzo… What's the stat? You guy's got anything?" Jayson asked.

Rein started to spoke, "We got a visual ID on enemy tactical about two minutes ago. They were crossing the streets with some unidentified object in their truck. If you're asking me what it is, it's covered in a cloth." He replied with coldly. Then, Enzo started to spoke.

"Enemy would probably around twenty to thirty people. I saw lots of trucks followed them from behind. I think it's the device that we're looking for. We need heavy guns to take these guys out to bad that we can't use the air support since we might destroy the intel's." Enzo stated with an accent of Romagnan-Liberion style. After that, Ringou continued.

"Hostiles are making a patrol around the streets now. I suggest we move out and eliminate remaining hostiles in the area. We'll take the enemies first and get the documents later." Ringou replied. Jayson quickly gives a nod.

"Alright, you know what to do. Take the enemies out and get the info on this device. Demo the position as soonest we cleared the area. Got it?" he asked his teammates and his boys only nod and hummed after listening to his words. "Move out. Kyle you take the lead." Jayson ordered, and Kyle leads the front trying to lead them to the destination and the others follow him from behind. They didn't notice that someone is watching them from the top.

* * *

Arrow team waited for long time for the Dragon team to arrive. They only sat back and watch the pirate's guards the 4 storey building that was behind them. They waited and waited until they heard a large explosion coming from Dragon team's direction. They saw the thick black smoke flies up to the sky and the remaining pirates who guarded the building started to went to the position where the black smoke occurred.

"Looks like those chaps did it." Felix commented as he saw the thick black smoke thinking that they've destroyed the supplies making the enemies short and low on ammo. "All we need to do is waiting for them to get here."

"Just hold it, they might need to take…" as Dean was about to spoke, a radio interrupts him.

"_This Dragon team. We're moving onto your position. Find a way around the structure to infiltrate the detention cell. Head inside first, we'll cover you as soonest we're there. Wait for our signal to strike. Over."_ It was a voice of Dae Hyun with guns shooting echoed in the radio. As soonest Rabbit is about to asked him where are they, they cut the radio out so quickly.

"_They've must be in a firefight…"_ Dean thought and started to move to the nearest building.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Rabbit whispered to him as he was moving to the nearest building. And soon, the others started to follow him from behind and quickly lie to the wall. "Dean, I don't know what you're doing but we should wait them first; we can't do this all by ourselves. We can't just use our magic just like that, that might destroy the whole block." Rabbit complained and Dean replies it.

"I know, that is why I'm waiting for them." The others look at him with sharply. "If we got their signal, we strike and they'll cover our asses even if they couldn't reach here on time." Dean turned around to his squads and look at them. "They're doing this because they have faith on us. They believed in us and so we did on them. They don't want to see us failed since we're halfway to our objective. So be patient."

And all of them were speechless for a moment. They could only watch only a few pirates guarding the building while the others went to the Dragon team's position. "Damn it, you better hurry. We're running out of time." Rabbit thought.

* * *

The firefight between Dragon team and the pirates occurred as they were on their way towards the rendezvous point. Zak ordered to open fire as soonest they bumped with the pirates, and they quickly find some cover and fires on the pirates. Though, the pirates have a heavy firepower than they do because they got a vehicle with a machine gun on it.

Yuri quickly blasts his grenade through his GP-30 grenade launcher underneath of his AK-74M and the grenade flew to the pirates and exploded; killing all the pirates. Remy quickly threw the smoke grenade trying to cover their movements as they run into the nearest building. Remy shots the machine gunner on the pickup truck but it almost hitting him since the bullets from the machine gun rained on them. Patrice quickly uses his sniper rifle and fires at the machine gunner and his brain splattered. Then, one of the pirates begins to bring the RPG.

Ethan notice and warns them, "RPG! INCOMING!" the RPG warhead launched hitting the wrecked car where Ethan takes cover. Luckily, he able to protect himself with his shield then he shuts the shield and throws the grenade on to the pirate who uses the RPG. "Frag out!" he throws the grenade right in front of the pirate and exploded.

"Zak, cover me I'm gonna get that pickup truck." Dae Hyun quickly runs toward the vehicle as fast as he could. He runs with shooting the pirate with his K1 carbine and his K5 pistol to kill the incoming pirates. He also uses the magic shield to protect himself while running.

"Guys, give him a covering fire while he's gonna get that pickup truck!" Zak ordered and they quickly stormed the pirates with their bullets killing a few of them while trying to shoot at Dae Hyun. As soonest Dae Hyun reached the vehicle, one of the pirate stop him from the back and he quickly punches him and snaps his neck like a stick. Then, he boarded the vehicle and drives it back to them.

"Hop on guys! We're got to go, now!" they quickly board onto the vehicle. Zak takes the front row with Dae Hyun's driving it while Remy, Ethan and Yuri at the back of the truck protecting the vehicle. Yuri man the machine gun which is PKM machine gun that was mounted at the back of the truck. "Next stop, the detention cell." He announces while driving the truck and rams the burnt vehicle on his sight. Yuri fires the pirates that were on the road with the PKM machine gun while Remy and Ethan fires with their rifle onto the building that was crawling with pirates that was trying to attack them.

"I'm gonna call them to strike the cell first. You guys neutralize any hostiles." Zak ordered them to do so. He quickly contacts the Arrow team via radio for the signal. "Blackbaron, this is Burner. You are clear to engage on the cell I repeat, you are clear to engage on the cell." He ordered and the message was clearly received by Dean.

"Copy that Burner. We're in." they quickly move slowly to the building as they didn't want to be seen by the pirates who were guarding on the ground and in the building. Joey quickly moves to Rabbit and Dean trying to tell something.

"Dean, Rabbit… there is a small alley leads to the building's back door." Joey pointed to the small alley that was two blocks away from the building across the street. They see it and they could use it to infiltrate the building without being seen. Then, something crossed in Felix's mind.

"How did you the alley leads to the building's back door?" Felix asked as he was curious. How Joachim know there's an alley leads to the back door of the building? Everyone was waiting for his answer.

"My magic instinct tells me." He replied and the others only speechless after listening to his words.

"Magic… instincts?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, magic instincts. It's one of my magic abilities that I had in myself. This allows me to sense or feels anything that was nearby me. Although, my instincts are limited and may be incorrect sometimes but this time, I'm sure it's correct." Joachim explains and everyone could not question about his magic ability since they need a way into the building.

"Alright, we'll use the alley to infiltrate the building without being seen. Let's go." Dean ordered and everyone followed him. As soonest they crossed the street and straight into the alley, as soonest they've entered the alley; they can see two pirates guarding the back door. Ivan peek at the corner, and then he throws a rock to the pirates. The pirates noticed, and walk toward them and in flash, Patrice quickly punches one of the guards and kicks the other guard who is aiming his AK-47 to him and uses his knife and slashes their throat and their blood spills out of their throat. Those pirates instantly die due to the loss of blood. They slowly move towards the door and kneel down for short briefing.

"Alright listen, Intel suggested that those 'packages' are on the 2nd floor or 3rd floor. So watch your fire when finding these girls. Just to remind you too, don't use your destructive magic. That'll might kill us all and everyone in the building. So, just use your defensive type magic. Also, don't use grenades in the building; even the smoke… that will make our movement becoming harder. If necessary, use bang to make them stun then neutralize them. If you found the 'packages', head to the rooftop for extraction; Dragon team will cover us until we have extracted. Got that?" Dean asked to his squads mates.

All of them nodded and only said 'Yes' and 'copy that' indicating that they understands the strategy.

"Good. Ivan, you lead." Dean ordered. Ivan slowly opens the door and moves slowly inside the building since the pirates didn't notice that they already have infiltrated the building and started to check the ground floor. They've checked the entire room in the ground floor but didn't find anything. They move to the stairs and went to the 2nd floor where the Intel suggest that the Witches are detained. "It's so quite here…" Dean commented about the atmosphere around the floor. They reached the first door on the floor and open revealing nothing in the room. Then, the second and the third door; still nothing but just an empty room. They went into the final door, they slowly opens the door revealing a pirate guarding a cache of ammo's and weapons. The pirate quickly warns the other pirates loudly and it was enough to warn the entire building and the outside of the building.

"Bastard!" Franklin fires the pirate's right at his torso and instantly kills the pirate. "We need to scavenge the second floor!" he told the others but Franklin sensed something,"!, Darn it! They're moving to this position. What're we going to do Dean?" he asked.

Dean didn't say anything as he knew that they're sitting duck and only waits for the Dragon team's aid. Rabbit quickly went to one of the crates and crack it open trying to get a support weapon to repel the pirates. When he opens it, it's more than just an AK's. "What the fuck?" he muttered as he saw the weapon that he knows in the crate. "This is…. M249!" he shouted after see Liberion weapon stacked up in the crate. Ivan quickly crushes another crate and finds another weapon is HK G36.

"What is going on here?!" Patrice cried as he saw lots of modernized weapon and some of the other weapons like pistols, rifles, machine guns and less but not least, a fire and forget guided missile. "Why there are a lot of our weapons here?"

"I don't know but they don't mind if we use this." Dean stated as he knew what did he wanted to do with the weapon. And then, a shot was fired from incoming pirates. They quickly duck and try to find some cover. "Rabbit, Frankie, Ivan… you guys grab the guns from the crate and it's ammo as well. Joey, Patrice…. You and I give em' covering fire while they set up those guns. We'll wait for the dragon team to arrive." Dean sees the pirate at the corner right outside of the door and he fires it with his XM8 right at the pirate's head. "Let's go guys!" he shouted and they give a suppressing fire onto the incoming pirates that was on the floor.

* * *

As soonest the pirates have unloaded the device into the building that was far away from the battle scene, they quickly sets up the position to be defended. They didn't thought that the SOF members didn't knew anything about the unknown location, but they are to jackass to know that the SOF members had knew about the closed location and ready to attacks them. There are about five guards at the outside of the building. One of them, who was on top of the roof; his head was blown off by a strong weapon. Then, on the ground; one of the pirate's got shot by a silenced weapon. One of them notices this and went straight to him and checks him down. Without his knowledge, another one was shot down right at their skull. He turns around and started to panic; the pirates started to walk backwards into the building but his mouth was shut and someone had slit his throat. One of them, who were on the other rooftop of the building, notices this and aims his sniper rifle but his scope has been block by someone. He saw the man besides him holding a sword and instantly decapitates him with his sword.

After the area is clear, the Shadow team started to regroup. Jayson, Rein and Kyle come out to from their closed position and regroup in front of the building. They can see Enzo cleans his combat knife from the blood of the dead pirate. As soonest they all are regroup, Jayson started to ask. "Where's Rin?" all of them shrugged indicating that they have no idea where he is. Enzo saw him and look to him with still cleaning his knife. Everyone look at the direction and saw him wielding his sword in his left hand.

"Stealthy killer…" Rein commented as he saw Ringou walks toward. Ringou quickly throws the sword onto his right hand keeps it back into its sheath and pulls out his assault rifle. As soonest all of them are regrouped, Rein asks, "So, what's your plan?" with checking his HK416.

"Well, first of all." Jayson checks his M4 attached with suppressor making sure that it wasn't jammed. "We'll bust in and storm every room, neutralize the hostiles and gain the info about this device. The device, we waste it. We don't wanna waste our time carrying that thing into our seahawk. Remember if you saw Jaafar, restrain him if he did not fighting. If he does, neutralize him at all cost. Any questions?" he looked at his squad mate and they didn't ask anything. "Good, let's bust in shall we?" he kicks the door and enters the building followed by his squad. The ground floor was clear and they went upstairs and saw a pirate. He shoots the pirate and luckily, his guns are suppressed. As soonest they've reached an iron door that was at the end of the hallway, Jayson gives sign to bash the door.

"Kyle you bash the door with your magic, Rein, Ringou, Enzo… throw a bang in there and kill them as soonest they're stunned." Jayson briefs and the others nodded. "Good, go Kyle."

Kyle charges the magic power and his right hand glows in a bright yellowish indicating that is Kyle's magic energy. "Hiyarghh!" he punches the iron door and blows a few feet away. The pirates who witnessed the incident are surprised. Then, a flashbang grenade was thrown in and explodes making the pirate's stun. Then, they went in and kill all of the pirates that were stunned that was caused by the flashbang grenade.

"Clear." Enzo announce as soonest he watches the room is cleared of the pirates. "Look at this…" he sees the large device on the table and removes the cloth. It reveals the device with showing some electronic parts and a few dozens of rare electronic parts in it.

"Woah, this is weirrdddd…" Kyle exclaims as he removes his glasses trying to see more clearly. "HQ, we found the device…" he saw a little ledger at its side. "And some documents on this device. The demo is go or a no go?" Kyle asked and McHale replied.

"_Check that one, the demo is a go. Watch your perimeter, enemies is still crawling. Over"_ McHale replied and Kyle moves to Jayson trying to report the message.

"Jay, boss gives the demo order. It's a go. Let's bust outta here and we'll never see this shithole again." Kyle tells him and then, Ringou had shown a weird reaction. Everybody notices this.

"Ringou, what's wrong?" Enzo asked holding his arm. And then, he pushes him off and some shots are fired from the door. The bullets stormed the room and they only takes cover as they are pinned down from the fire.

"Dang! Ringou, we're lucky to have you!" Jayson commented and fires a few shot from his M4 hitting one of the pirates. Ringou quickly throws a grenade onto their position and explodes instantly. "Go! Go! Go!" Jayson shouted and everyone leaves the room. Kyle also leaves the room and then he throws a packet of C4 in the room.

"HQ, we are ready to be extracted and…" Rein tried to reports and suddenly, a fire came in from out of nowhere. "Damn it, Jayson we need to go to the nearest room and jump off from the window." Then, he shots a few rounds to the direction where the bullets came from.

"Alright, on me! Throw your shields up and run toward the room on your right!" he orders and they nods. The bullets kept them pinned down and making them hard to move. "One, two, three!" they stand up and throw their shields up. Their shields have a different colour and a different design which is different than the Witch that has the same dull shield that we always watched. Jay has it coloured in dark purple with his familiar symbols in it (which I refuses to tell until the next few lines…). Kyle has a colour of yellow (which I just mentioned earlier just now) with his familiar in it (and so as the others that have familiar symbols in it). Ringou having a unique shield where it has a standard colour of blue while Enzo have the colours of orange and Rein have the colours of dark violet with white outline. Enough for this one… back to the story…

They ran toward the room and bash the door and jumps through the window. Ringou safely landed on the floor with the ground cracks. Jay quickly uses his magic and landed safely on the floor but with having smacked down onto the ground with hard. He quickly gets up and grips his arm as he felt the pain. Enzo and Rein also manage to land safely onto the ground where they use their magic to land like Ringou do. All of them landed safely, but Enzo notices something.

"Where's Kyle?" Enzo asked and they shrugged. And soon, they hear a screaming voice in the air and slams to the ground. They went to the crater and found Kyle buried deep beneath the ground. "You okay?" Enzo asked. Then, Kyle started to crawl out of the crater and they help him pulls out of it.

"Not bad though… not bad…." Kyle replied and pulls out his canteen and drinks the water in it.

"Well, we got what we wanted. Call the helicopter and…" as Rein about to tell them, an explosion occurred and they quickly take cover at the nearby vehicle that was use to transport the device. They return fire on the pirates which were on their way to their position to retrieve the device. Some of the pirates went in to the building to retrieve the device. "Wait is that…." Rein saw someone in his sight; it was Jaafar, the pirate leader. "Jay, I saw him. I saw that 'Blackbeard'." Everyone quickly takes cover and turns to Reiner.

"What did you say?!" Kyle shouted trying to get a clear voice of him. The gunshots grounded his voice deep into the firefight.

"I SAID I SAW JAAFAR! HE'S ON THE VEHICLE!" Rein shouted as hard as can trying to give his squad mates hear what did he say. They quickly nod and understand it.

"Alright, for now… I din't have any plans but we can't hold until all of them are neutralized. Got it?" Jayson asked looking at his squad mates and they nods. They quickly give a fire on the vehicle which has Jaafar on it. Jaafar quickly dismounts and uses his AK-47 to shoot the SOF operators. "Just keep firing! We'll hold off until…" As Jayson takes cover, he saw the man in the picture not far from him about 2 blocks away from him. Blackpool then disappears into the alley between the buildings. Jayson quickly grips Kyle's shoulder and says something to him, "Kyle! You're in charge now! I'm gonna after the guy in the picture that we saw yesterday."

"I'll go with you then…" Kyle replied but it was denied by Jayson.

"No, stay here until the hostiles are repelled and give some covering fire!" Jayson replied and runs of from the scene to catch the man. He disappeared in the alley which the man takes.

"Shit! I hope the Arrow team didn't have anything worse than this…" Kyle muttered to himself.

"You better hope so…" Enzo adds on and they keep firing until the pirates are repelled.

* * *

The M60 machine gun finally over heated after it runs out of ammo after shooting at the advancing pirates. The Arrow team only waits for the right chance to get those 'pests' off from their way. "Dean, we're out of ammo! We need to get to get to the third floor, now!" Rabbit yelled as he knows that all of them are in trouble and less in firepower.

"We can't stop those pirates from coming! We need to do something!" Frankie yelled as he was returning fire on the pirates who were firing since the last 45 minutes. There are pinned down and could not move to the third floor which might be where they detained the captured Witches. "Our shields wouldn't hold those bullets for long time… We need plan! Right now!"

"I got one…" Ivan stands up and his fist is filled up with dark grey magic energy in his right fist. It might be that he wants to kill the pirates with his fist. Also, they realize that if he uses that technique… the whole building would collapse to the ground and kill all of them and they have failed the mission. Before he could act, Patrice stopped him before he could bash the pirates with his magic.

"Are you crazy?! You will kill us all. This mission will fail!" Patrice tried to calm Ivan who is out of his mind.

"SO WHAT?! I rather knock this building down than DIE in here!" he yelled back at Patrice and begins to attack the pirates with his magic power. Before he could do that, Dean quickly holds his right hand and pushes him to the wall nearby. His fist hit the wall and explodes leaving a large hole. Everybody in the room was silent for moment.

"Then, how about our families? Do they really happy if we were sent home in a coffin and mourned with full of honour?! That is not the real soldier I'm telling you, that's the person who wants to show his fear to his enemies! If you do that, we'll be dead by now! We didn't come this far to die like shits! So, be strong though guy! Nobody is gonna die." Dean replied looking at the frozen Orussian and then looks back to his buddies who only sat back and watch him having his lectures.

"So, what we're gonna do?" Joey asked looking at Dean who didn't say anything much. Everybody looked at him and wait for his answer.

"Only what we can hope is miracle…" all of them give a smirk after Dean saying that word. 'Miracle'… like it does gonna happen. Then, a weird awful loud honking came from the street. When they look out to the window, they saw the Dragon team in a pickup truck with Yuri mans the machine gun on it shooting all of the pirates on the street and slides as they stop and shoots the enemy around them.

"Looks like it does happen…" Rabbit commented. Then, a radio call came in…

"_This is Dragon team; we got your ass covered. They'll come right down and straight to us. You guys get the 'Package' and head to the extraction on the rooftop. Oh, it's glad to hear your damn voice."_ Dean knew the voice. It was Zak and he knew what he would do now.

"Alright boys… ALL OUT ATTACK!" Dean ordered and they quickly stormed the hallway and shoot any pirates in front of them. They quickly went to the staircase and straight to the third floor. As soonest they reached the third floor, they stormed the floor as fast as they could. Every room they find and shoots the pirates that was in the room. "We're almost to the last room! Hold those bitches off until we're extracted." Dean reported to Zak who was on the ground along with his mates handling the remaining pirates on the ground.

"Copy that, we'll hold on as long as we can…" Zak replied and fires straight to the pirate that tries to attack them.

Meanwhile, the Arrow team has reached the final room. Suddenly, a shot was released from the door. They quickly hid themselves in the room nearby. Marko quickly throws the bang into the room through the hole in the door. And it exploded stunning the pirate in there, Rabbit quickly storms into the room and draws his combat knife and thrusts it into the pirate's forehead and instantly kills the pirate. Soon, the others followed him and enter the room. The found the cell where the Witches were kept. Rabbit quickly unsheathes his knife and pulls out a Super Shorty shotgun and blasts the door. Rabbit quickly went to one of the Witches. They are weak and couldn't move. Rabbit quickly reports his finding to Zak and the base.

"Dragon team, HQ… this is Rabbit, the packages are secure. I repeat the packages are secured. Heading towards the extraction zone… Send a chopper now."

"Copy that Rabbit, holding them off until the chopper reaches here." Zak replied with still shooting the incoming pirates which had started to decrease. "We'll head straight to your boat as soonest you and your boys are extracted."

"_Dragon team, Arrow team… is that you? Are you okay?"_ McHale asked as he didn't know anything.

"Commander, what's wrong? We've got the girls… we're ready for extraction. Send the chopper in!" Rabbit asked as he was confused with what is happening right now.

"_You got the girls? Good, I thought you're all dead after we lost the transmission with you. We'll send the chopper in. Get ready to be extracted boys. We're bringing you home. ASAP."_ McHale replied and they only followed his orders.

"Ivan, Rabbit, Joey… you pick those girls up and we'll cover you guys until we get to the rooftop. Marko, Patrice… you guys on me. We'll cover them on our way to the rooftop. Let's go." And then, they went out straight to the rooftop and pop the green smoke for marking their position. After a few minutes, the Seahawk helicopter come and picks them up and leaves the area. "We're off the ground. I repeat we're off the ground. Dragon team, you are clear to head to the extraction point." Dean ordered.

Zak who was on the ground along with the others received the message. Still, they are still busying shooting the pirates. "Copy that Arrow team, we're busting outta here." He replied and quickly gives a last shot onto the pirates. "Guys, let's go. Were leaving this shithole..." They boarded the pickup truck and leave the area. Soon, they've reached where Arrow team leaves their boat.

"C'mon start." Ethan cursed as he starts the boat's engine. And finally starts and drives them out of there. "Yeah, we're outta here. Those bloody pirates didn't know what hits them."

"Yeah, I'll call the fighter units to level the area." Remy quickly grabs the radio in his bag. But it was stopped by Dae Hyun.

"Wait, how about Shadow team?" Dae Hyun asked and they shocked for a moment.

"_We'll wait for them to be extracted as well. Just don't worry about it. They're good."_ McHale replied through the radio trying to control the situation. He knew that the boys need to get out of the lair before it was leveled to become a parking lot. But, he is sure that the boys will get out of there.

* * *

The firefight between the Shadow team and the pirates is getting hot by now. The pirates had started to decrease in number while the boys are still holding tight while they figure out how to stop the advancing pirates. "We need to stop them from advancing!" Rein yelled reloading his 416. "If we stop them from moving… they'll never attack us. We need something to block them from advancing. Any ideas?" he asked and Kyle quickly pulls out a C4 detonator.

"I'll push this button. The building goes explode and it fall to ground. Happy?" Kyle explained and he pushed the button and a large explosion occurred at the top floor and the ground floor of the building making it falls and crushes to the ground. Jaafar who was nearby the firefight was covered in the fallen building, probably dead. "Whew, it was a close call. Now, Enzo call the chopper. Let's get the hell outta here." Kyle ordered.

As they were about to leave the area, Ringou sensed something, _"!, What the hell is this?! Magic energy?! It's just right at…. Jayson!"_ He thought and started to run from the scene.

"Ringou, where are you going?!" Enzo asked and he just disappeared in corners. Then, Kyle decided to follow him but Rein was there to stop them from move.

"Let him find Jayson, we'll stay here until they return and the chopper arrives. We can't afford to lose another member." Rein explained and they listened to him. Enzo started to make the call and they wait in the area until they returns and chopper came to pick them up.

* * *

As soonest Jayson see the man went into a large alley in the back of the building, he follows him directly where he went. And then, only an empty streets that he found. The man wasn't there. "Where are you?" he muttered trying to find the man. Then the man appeared behind him only a few feet from him.

"What's wrong? Your sense isn't right?" the man spoke. He turned around and aims his M4 toward the man. "Don't be surprised, I'm sure you're here to restrain me. Is that right?"

"So? If you're here to surrender, why are you still running?" Jayson replied.

"It's because, I'm asking you a question." The man replied. Jayson was curious with what he said and started to ask him about is question.

"What question?" Jayson asked and his finger is ready to squeeze the trigger if the man does anything harm to him. The man grinned.

"Are you strong enough to take me down as a Wizard?" he asked and he disappeared again. Jayson who witnessed this was surprised and suddenly the man appeared behind him. Jayson turns around and throws his shield up. To bad it was a wrong move… the man slashes the shield with his liquefied arm and it cracks making it broke and almost slashes is head. Then, he blocks it with his M4 making it slashed into half as well. Then, he avoids the slashes that were given by the man. Finally, he makes a backflip about 5 feet away from the man.

"Okay, you wanna know how strong I am?" Jayson's hand started too filled with dark magic energy. "You'll know how strong I am!" he shouted and started to run toward the man and gives his punch to the man but his attacks are being dodged. Then, the man uses his arm to slash Jayson right his head. Luckily, it only cuts his boonie hat. "Damn, that man is so strong. How can he use his magic to turn his arm into water look alike?" Jayson muttered. "Alright then…." Jayson closes his eyes and started to breath. Then, a dark purple aura covered his body and his familiar, black wolf crawls out of him.

"So, you decided to increase your magic rate, eh?" the man said. Then, the man's aura which is colured in dark green started to surround him and his familiar crawls out of him which is a panther or a cat somewhat. "Well, let's see if you're good enough…" then, his arm started to stretches like a rubber and tries to grab Jayson. Jayson jumps as high as he can and then, his hands started to aim at the man who was on the ground. "What is he thinking? Trying to attack me from above?" the man wondered. Then, Jayson's hand started too filled with his dark purple energy. "That's… Cinere!" the man muttered in shock. Then, his hand releases a large explosion throughout the street. Leaving a large crater on the street and nothing was left but only a thick smoke and dusts that flies around the street and a crushed buildings.

Jayson landed on the ground safely after he releases his technique called the 'Cinere'. He looked far into the street that has a large crater along the street. As the dusts flies away, he's expecting the man is protecting himself with his shield. "Alright let's see you're injured or not from that attack…" the smoke flies away and it reveals that the man is disappeared. "What?!" he yelled and surprised. "He's suppose to be there and…!" suddenly he sensed someone behind him. The man appeared out of nowhere and his right arm turned into a shape of giant axe and he tries to cut him into half. "Damn it! I can't I'll be dead!" he mumbled. As the man is about to slice him, a blue shield protected him and the man attack's was stopped. "Wha-" he was stammered that he didn't throw any shield.

"A shield? It wasn't his." The man mumbled. Out of nowhere, Ringou slashes his liquefied arm. And the rest of his arm which was cut by Ringou quickly turns into a liquid making him losing the right arm. Then, Ringou tries to decapitate him and he dodges and jumps backward away from Ringou. "What? A Fuso Wizard?" he wondered.

"Ringou…." Jayson muttered as he saw Ringou with his sword in his right hand as he was ready to fight the man.

Then, Ringou's sword started to glow bright blue as it was heavily charged like Jayson did just now and his familiars appeared. "Reppuzan!" Then, he swings the sword to the man who was few feet away from him. A large blue crescent shape flies onto him. The man notices this and jumps of form the ground and flies onto the air. As soonest he jumps about 3 three storey building, he noticed Ringou had already in front of him holding his sword and slashes the man and his blood splashes and he falls onto the ground.

Ringou soon landed onto the ground. He looks toward the man who being slashed and he knew that the man is already dead. Then, he walks to Jayson to check on him. "Hey, Jayson… are you OK?" Ringou asked in a cold tone. Then, Jayson stands up and checks his bodies for any injuries.

"If there is no hole, which means I'm fine." Jayson replied. Then, he walks toward the man's corpse. He was about to check the man's ID or anything about the man. Suddenly, he turns into a black liquid surprises them both. "What the f-" Jayson started to surprise. Ringou sensed and the man is standing at one of the building. They looked at one of the building and they saw the man.

"Guess I underestimated you… But still, both of you are still no match for me. You call yourself as the SOF Wizard? You only use the 'Reppuzan' and the 'Cinere' to attack me. And you barely killed me and you manage to cut my arm off. You need to polish your techniques and make yourself stronger." Then, he look toward Ringo, "Hey, Fuso Wizard. I don't know anything about you but your magic is very intense for me to handle and your ability could be useful. To bad, there is someone stronger than you. You could be useful…. If you find yourself ready to fight me, come to me. Well then, goodbye." The man said making Jayson pulls his Mk 23 gun and tries to fire to him.

"Wait!" he almost pulls the trigger and the man had already pushed the button and the building that he stand exploded and falls to the ground. Ringou quickly pulls Jayson to safer place and they cannot see the man anymore since he's disappeared. In the end, the mission is succeed with the Witches are safe but capturing the man is failed. Still, they had a little document on the device that might lead a clue onto the man. Ringou and Jayson finally walk to regroup with their team.

"That man is idiot." He muttered mocking the man.

"Why? For blowing up the building?" Ringou replied.

"No, not that one. He said come to him if we're strong enough to beat him. How a total idiot…" Jayson adds on into his mocking.

"He is wrong about us for being weak. We'll be strong enough when we had a strong heart and will. Because our power came from what we desired and what we wanted to protect most." Ringou explained making the SEAL member heart softened.

"Yeah, you're right. But I didn't talk about that one either." He replied and this makes Ringou more confused.

"If you're not talking about that, what are talking about?"

"I'm talking that the man said when we're strong enough, come to him. Come to where? We didn't even know where his base of operation was. What a total jerk." After explaining that, Ringou gives his opinion.

"What a total jerk…"

"Yeah, I know." As they were talking, a helicopter flies above them and it was the rest of the Shadow team member. As they are far from the lair, the fighters bombarded the area. Leaving nothing….

They were brought back to the ship where the Witches thanked them. They celebrated the success, but the Warfighters acted professionally with not celebrating the success. Some of the Witches give them a kiss at the cheek and a hug. They appreciated and acted professionally (embarrassed) with it.

Rabbit walks to Jayson and started to talk to him. "So, what's your plan partner?" he asked and Jayson looked toward the Witches who was hugging with their friends.

Jayson sighs, "Going home and spend my time with my sister." he said and Rabbit grinned. McHale come to him and grips his shoulder from behind.

"I guess there is something you need to tell me kid." McHale looked at him with a smile.

"Maybe later, I need to rest…" he replied with an exhausted tone. McHale smiled and understood his men. Then, all of the members started to approach him.

"Boss, I guess we're done here. We'll go home and rest. Afterall, it's been weeks were on the ship. Looks like we're going to spend most of our time with our families…" Dean spoke. He and the others nodded with a smile. "Well, call the paramedic coz'…" and soon, everybody fell down like they are boneless.

"We're having a body ache." Dean said in a tone of pain.

"I can't feel my limbs…" Kyle said then, they started to make loud noises. The Witches, the crew, and everybody including McHale started to laugh. Despite the laugh, there is happiness behind these guys. They wanted to go home and spend the rest of their time with their family. Then, in Jayson's mind… something in his mind started to play voices of the man.

"_If you find yourself ready to fight me, come to me."_ Those words are still playing in his mind. His hands grip tightly and swore onto something.

"I'll be stronger, I will." He said to himself as he wanted to defeat the man all by himself. Then he and his buddies are lifted by the medics straight to the medical room for first aid treatment.

* * *

**Another long chapter I guess… Well, the next chapter will be showing the Wizards life and some Witches will be introduced as well. I hope you point out any mistakes to me. Well, that's all. Lt. Commander Amirul, over and out. **

**Facts:**

**Their magic energy/aura had a different colours is not because their magic is powerful but it's because of their personality. Also, their shields are different than the Witches where all of the Witches having the same circle all the time (Except for those who were stronger, they will have the same shields just like the Wizards…) while the Wizards own this type of shield is because their familiars support them. **

**Cinere (Latin translation for 'ash') is an ancient technique where it was widely used by the sorcerers long time ago. It was dropped around 1914's where the First Neuroi War occurred due to the same properties like the Neuroi beam. This technique focuses on filling up any of your bodyparts (hands, fists, and mouth and including weapons) with your magic energy. Then, the magic energy forms a destructive laser beam making every target vaporize. This magic focuses on destructing the target at the large radius. (Almost identical to the 'Cero' that belongs to Hollow, Espada and Arrancars)**

* * *

Extra chapter

After the pirate lairs have crushed to be the new parking lot, Jaafar crawls out from the destructed building. He saw the destroyed building, he was frustrated, and anger mixed with hatred making him yelled entire the area. Then, Blackpool appeared behind him.

"Looks like you lost everything…" Blackpool commented. "Since you didn't have any assets left, I believe the organization no longer needs you." He said in a cold tone and Jaafar quickly pulls out his gun and tries to kill the Wizard.

Then, the Wizard appeared before him and thrusts his left hand into Jaafar's body. Jaafar started to spill some blood from his mouth. And then, Blackpool pulls his arm off from him and shows his palm toward the pirate leader and his palm started to emit the dark green magic energy.

"So long Jaafar the ex-pirate leader." And large blast of energy blasts his upper torso away leaving his leg. And it fell to the ground. Then, Blackpool started to contact through his radio. "Boss, this is Blackpool. The target has been eliminated.

"_Good, we'll extract you from the area. Nice job by the way for 'using' the pirates."_ The radio frequency started to gone as soonest he done contacting him.

"Copy that boss." Than, a helicopter came from the sky. The helicopter landed to take him in. "This is just the beginning; 'The Faction' will rise above everyone and rule the world. The peace will be restored if the plan works very well according to the boss's plan." He mumbled to himself as he board the helicopter and flies off from the area.


	5. Chapter 4 - Home Again

**CHAPTER 4: HOME AGAIN**

* * *

1400p.m, Naval Air Station Oceana, Virginia

It was a sunny day at Naval Air Station Oceana, Virginia. The witches are having their training. The planes roared through the skies as they are attempting to take off and land their plane down. In this base, most of the Witches were treated very well. Since this is the home for naval Witches, there are lots of Witches flying in this area and most of them were detachment for the aircraft carriers. Not only with that, there are some Warlocks have seen flying inside the Striker Units.

In the bright blue sky, the horizon was filled with Warlocks who was in training session. As the Warlocks are staying in the V formation for a while, something boomed through the sky.

"Sir, what is that?" one the Warlock asked pointing toward the black spot beyond sky.

"Wait, is that…" the Warlock commander quickly scans it with his magic eye. He quickly zoom it and he was shocked to see something. "OH SHIT! All units engage BREAK FORMATION! I repeat engage Break Formation!" and they all quickly break off letting something through between them.

As it goes, it was a Witch who flied very fast making the Warlock leader scolded her.

"Hey! Watch it, Wolfe! There are some people training around here!"

"Sorry!" she replied with an 'innocently' smile. She slows herself down as she approaches the bases' runway. Then, the Witch contacted the base tower. "This is Allison Wolfe, I need permission for landing." Then, the base tower responded.

"This is control tower; you are permitted to land…"

"Copy that control tower. Over and out…" Replied the Witch named Alison Wolfe or Alice, 16, as she was permitted to land. She quickly levels herself and flew straight to the runway. Alice landed her F/A-18E Super Hornet Jet Striker and slowly went into the hangar. As soonest she places her Striker's on the launcher, the brunette quickly jumps out of her striker, letting her familiar white wolf goes back into herself and let the mechanics deal with her Jet Strikers. Alice went out of the hangar and stretches herself up.

She walked straight into a large building which places the cafeteria for all of the crew of the base. Irene held the door open and she walks into the cafeteria. After she walked in, she could saw lots of Witches, Warlocks and some crew members are sitting and talking around with each others. Some of them are playing; some of them are talking about something unimportant and so goes on.

She went to the vending machine and buys some nice cold soda from the machine and takes a seat at one of the table. Alice pulls out her iPhone 5 out of her pocket and her finger started to slide across the screen. Then, she started to make a call, probably someone important.

"_Hey, this is Jayson Wolfe. I'm not here right now; leave a message if you need."_ Then, she keeps her phone back into her pocket. Alice sighs as she couldn't contact her big brother since she knew that Jayson also works with the US Navy. He's not only just an ordinary sailor, but a SEAL member which is a Special Forces branch of the Liberion navy (well, I've guess all of you know that already) and he will be called upon his mission which involves him to travel. Also, not just any ordinary SEAL team but he joined the DEVGRU formerly named SEAL Team 6 which works in a Special Mission Units that are doing some top secret missions that was given by the 'company' or the 'brass'. Alice also thinks that he also kill people in his mission because that's what they taught in the Special Forces; that has been his natural state. So, she didn't mind coz' she also does the same which is killing the Witch who attacks her country. She only hope that her brother come home and spend most of his time with her since it's been months he's been doing his job and didn't do anything with her.

As she is wondering about her brother, someone surprises her. "Alice!" out of nowhere a girl with a blonde hair jumps and hugs her from back. "You're smell as nice as always, and your skin is soft too and…" the girl quickly gropes her breast, making Alice felt uncomfortable. "Your breast isn't that bad after all even if it's just a medium size…" as she is having her fun with Alice's breast, she noticed that Alice glared at her with an angry eyes which might be saying 'You're toasted!' and she did. Alice hits her down and the girl only begged her to stop, "Oww… ouch…. Alice….. I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry!" she cried and quickly ran behind at one of the Witch who was holding a tray with a full of food on it.

Finally, Alice stops chasing her and she stands in front of the Witch with a brown hair and a fair looking face. The Witch started to speak, "Alice, could you have a little sense of humour? She's just a little girl who wants to have fun the others." replied the Witch. Alice huffed after listened to her words and began to spoke.

"Well, she also needs to be taught how to let people have some privacy. She shouldn't 'attack' people when they are having their frustration." She crosses her hand and returns to her seat followed by the two. "Anyway, aren't both of you are having suppose to have a patrol today? Eh, Mary, Jill?" she asked to ward the two.

The Witch with brown haired with a beautiful looking faced Witch is Captain Marilyn Daniels, 16, and also apart of US Navy like Alice and Jill. Different than Jill, she is much matured and said to be the 'hottest' Witch in the base (you know what I mean). Much like Alice, she also considered as the best Witch in the base making her ranking is no.1 while Alice ranked no.2 which makes her busted some Warlocks to manage her anger. And, her bust is large…. In case if you wanna know.

The one with blonde hair is 2nd Lieutenant Jill Foster, 13, and she is apart of US Navy and yes, she is a Witch. This kid likes to play around and makes people crazy when she is around. She also said once that she really like this Warlock who is having the same interest as her she wanted confess to that Warlock. Till now, she didn't. One more thing about her is that she is Mary's wingman even if she is too childish.

"What are you saying? We're off today." Mary replied having her food.

"Yeah, we're having a good time today. We're going shopping!" Jill exclaimed in excitement. This make Alice more irritated. Mary notices this and started to ask her.

"What's wrong Alice? Are you jealous of us for being together?" Mary asked and Alice only places her head on the table and didn't answer a thing. "Or is it that we make you remind of you and your brother when we are together?" Alice eyes widened after she heard those words while Jill is munching her chocolate bar.

Then, she started to spoke, "Mary, what is your feeling when one of your only family members went off to do something dangerous?" Alice asked the 'fair looking' Witch. She silent for a moment and now, Jill is having a corn and she is eating like a squirrel and then, like a typewriter. Mary stops eating and gives a look on her.

"Every time… Thinking of my cousin who does the fire fighting job with busting into fire to saves some lives. Why?" Mary asked and Alice didn't reply. "If you're thinking about your brother who does the SEAL job, you don't have to worry about him. After all, he's a Wizard. He's gonna make it back to home because he's your brother."

"What IF he didn't make it home? What if they send him in a coffin in a C-17? After all this time, I'm his only family left who live through the way." Alice looked at Mary with seriously. Then, she started to drink her soda and continue to speak with a softer tone, "After our parents died in an accident during that holiday, we lived with our grandmother. Then, she died. That's when JayJay decided to enter the Navy to make more money for living. That's what makes me to join the Navy as a Witch. Then, he decided to join the SEAL after he mastered his powers. He did taught a lot of thing to me. He even taught me how to fight. He's the greatest brother I had."

"I can see that one. You know, I even had a story to tell you." Mary replied and Alice interested with this started to lends her ears while Jill is eating some fries. "When I went to the other naval station for train some Witches, I met a sailor by the pool. He teased me for being to mean on the girls who didn't swim very well for the survival training. Then, I challenged him to hold his breath in the water for minute. Guess what? I lost 50 bucks on him. I started to realize there is a 'Budweiser badge' on top of his pocket. Then, I started to realize that he's a SEAL. I was embarrassed and I couldn't say anything." Mary giggled.

"Wow, you met a SEAL member and challenged him to hold his breath. You surely shocked at that time, do you?"

"Yup, and learned one thing." Mary takes a gulp of her drink.

"And what is it?" Alice raises her brows and asks her.

"Never mess with someone if you don't know that person." Both of them giggled and started to drink while Jill is having a pizza (where did that come from?!).

"Say, I'm gonna get home and buy some food to cook. JayJay's coming home today. Since my shift is done, I'm outta here." Alice started to leave the scene and leaving the two Witches behind.

"Jill, let's go shopping."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jill yelled as she was excited about the shopping thing.

* * *

1600p.m, Langley Air Force Base, Virginia

A USAF C-17 Globemaster landed on the tarmac and stops. The ramp started to open and reveals three Wizard from the 34th Global Task Force 'The Warfighters' started to walk off from the plane. They board the plane straight from the Royal Air Force Station Alconbury at Britannia. They had to board the plane since the carrier has to do another mission. Only McHale, Jayson and Kyle are present. The others went home via the military plane or the airlines during their stop at Britannia.

"Well, could you smell that?" McHale commented bringing his luggage with him. Kyle begins to sniffs around him as he was walking.

"I can smell the air pollution." Everyone looked to him and he was confused. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"It's the smell of home you rock headed jerk. You should be happier when you are here." Jayson answers and they continue to walk until the approach the Humvee that was placed at the parking lot. They started to enter it except for Kyle who boards onto his own Humvee and leaves the parking.

"See you after the day off!" he yelled and drives off from the lot and straight to North Carolina where his home was. Then, McHale drives the Humvee and straight home.

As soonest Jayson reached his house, he jumped out of the vehicle and simply takes his luggage. "Thanks for the ride boss!" he cried and straight to his doorway of his house.

Before he could, McHale called him, "Hey, kiddo!" Jayson turned around and looked at him, "Have a good day off. Have fun with your little sister." And he drives off from the neighborhood. Then, Jayson walk straight to his house and press the bell. The door opened and he saw his little sister, Alice who is wearing a plain T-shirt and short pants with wearing some apron, probably cooking some food. Jayson smiled and Alice replies it with a wide smile.

"Hey, Alice…" Jayson said and Alice was speechless and she started to say something vague which makes him couldn't hear very clearly. "What is it?" Jayson asked and suddenly, her feet goes up to Jayson's face forcing to do the backflip in the air and slams to the ground. Then, Jayson wakes up and look to her angry little sister. "Why did you do…" before he could say anything, her sister spokes.

"Stupid big brother!" she said and Jayson was taken aback with her words. "You… you promised me that we will visit mommy and daddy's grave last week!" then, she started to cried and continues, "You even said that you will… will spend some time with me and… and you are busy with your operation until you forget our promises! I was lonely when ever I sleep in the house…. I didn't want to go my friend's house because I didn't want to cause any trouble on them…" she started to wipe her tears and went to her brother and quickly places her head on Jayson's shoulder. Then, she started to sound softer, "I only sleep in your room, that's what makes me remembered about you everyday. I just wish that we could spend more time together like we were use to be. Please, don't leave me again…"

Jayson who was frozen for moment started to comfort her sister. Jayson quickly hugs her, "Don't worry; your big bro is here right now. After all, we're both are Witches and Wizards aren't we?" he quickly releases Alice from his hands and look into her eyes. "Tomorrow, I didn't have any SEAL job to do. We can spend most of our time together starting now. Hey, don't cry. Mom and dad also gonna cry if they see this." Jayson wipe Alices tears that is flowing down on her cheeks. "Now, are you cooking something?"

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that. You go and get yourself ready, JayJay. I'm gonna finish my cook." She said and went back to the kitchen to continue her cook. Jayson walk upstairs and straight into his room to get himself change and have some bath.

After he gets himself changed, he went downstairs to the dining room and takes a seat and waits for her sister to serve the food to the table. He felt very excited for having himself to get a chance to eat his sister's cooking again.

"_My girl who dated with me to your house got puke in my CAR!"_ these words are still playing in his mind. Jayson only wondered if his sister's cooking is worse as Rabbit's thought. When, her sister serves the food, he can see it was normal cooking or is it? It was a steak though. Jayson picks up the fork and takes one of the pieces and puts it in his mouth. Well, I might gonna make him puke but this goes around….

"Hey, not bad…" Jayson said and he continues to eats it. Her sister smirked as she watches her brother eats her food. "Well, I guess you're improved huh?"

"Yeah, I realize my mistake in cooking… so, do you like it?" she asked and her eyes shined to her big bro who was busying eating his dinner.

"Yeah… hey, why are you not eating?" Jayson asked and he continues to eat.

"Actually, I've already eat though. All I just do is cooking for you." She replied and Jayson smiled and pats her head.

"How about you have some?" Jayson asked and she declined. "It's okay; it's been a long time I didn't eat with my little sister."

She smiled, "Yeah, sure JayJay!" and Jayson feeds her with some of his steak. They are having a good night at that time. Then, something crossed Jayson's mind.

"I wonder how the others are doing now…." He mumbled to himself thinking what did his buddies are up to.

* * *

McHale's residence

As soonest he reached the front door, he opens it and enters the house. As soonest he enters, his children's started to swarm him.

"Daddy!" they cried where his son and his daughter coming towards him as they saw their father coming home.

"Hey, it's been a long time. You must be really miss daddy aren't you?" he started to hold his kid in his hands. "Where's mommy?" he asked.

"I'm here…" replied his wife, Stephanie, 28, who just came out of the kitchen. First thing's first, she is not a Witch and she is just a normal mother of two who just work at school. If you asking; and yes, she is a teacher. No need for long words… back to the story! "So, how's your job?" she asked.

"Not bad though, just a saving mission even though I couldn't join them to attack the bad guys… But still, it's great to be home with you all. Now, you don't mind if need to get myself ready with you guys." he replied.

"Good, because I prepared the dinner right on time. See you on dining room." Stephanie leaves for preparing the dinner and McHale lets his kids continues to play and he went to his room for change.

* * *

Jayson and Alice are now having their good time in a living room where they are playing the Xbox 360 with the 48' LED TV that was placed at the living room. Well, if you're asking me… it's a fighting game and Jay has been defeated (for 49th time in a row) and Alice started to celebrate her winning. Then, Jayson's iPhone chimed and he checks it, there is a message in. it's from McHale and he reads it…

_From: VANDAL_

_Message: Hey, here's a little bit of food from my wife. It's good; you better have it some with your sister. By the way, watch out for the food to be thrown in. If you guys are asking me to pay for it… Not a chance._

"WTF?!" he thought for a moment about the word 'watch out for the food to be thrown in.' what does the words mean? Suddenly, something breaks their window right at their living room which they are currently at right now. Both of them are shock with the act of immoral person who wanted do this thing. Jayson picks up the 'thing' that breaks their window and finds it as a medium sized air tight container filled with some food in it. Jayson realizes this, he quickly look out to the broken window and saw a large Humvee leaves the scene across the street. All of the neighbors started to look at the Wolfe's residence where their windows have been broken by his 'boss'. Jayson states that they are okay and he just said "It's just a wacko who just playing around breaking some window as their hobies." And he went back into the house and went back to the living room.

"JayJay, why did he throw the food through the window?" Alice asked as she examines the broken glass.

Jayson sighs, "I don't know, I'll put the food on the table. I'll get new window tomorrow…" he replied.

"No need…" Alice adds on and places her hands to the broken window. Then, her white wolf familiar appears out of her; blue magical aura started to surrounding her and the fragments of the glasses started to merging back into its shape and placing itself back to the window. "Good as new, you don't need to buy a new one…" she looked at Jayson with a smile.

"Well, that's a good thing…. Now what we are going to do?"

"How about continue our game? I can't wait to…" before she could continue her words, Jayson cuts her off.

"No." he replied. "How about I'll take you to shopping tomorrow? Or we could go to the market to get some groceries; the kitchen is really out of stuffs. You want to go?" Jayson suggested and her sister nods as she likes the suggestion. "Good, get some rest. It's been a long day. Why don't you…" before he could tell her sister to sleep, Alice had already slept.

Surprised with this, he sighs and gives a smile. Jayson picks her up and takes her upstairs to her room and places her on her bed. Jayson covers her with the blanket and something catches his eyes to the side table beside the bed. He saw a picture of him and Alice in the Service Dress Blue uniform and they are smiling in the picture. He grinned and leaves the room and closes the door.

He went to his room and closes the door and lies himself to the bed. He started to think again, "What would the others are doing right now?" Then, he started to fell asleep as he was very tired after the long flight from the Britannia.

* * *

Somewhere around 0245a.m…

Jayson and Alice are having their warm and cozy sleep. Jayson hasn't slept like this for a while since his mission. He had been dreaming to sleep like this all night. He is having a dream that he is in his happy place and it was interrupted by the tune from his iPhone. "Who is calling me this late night?" he muttered and he answers the phone. "Hello?"

"_Yo, how are you doin' kiddo?"_ as soonest he heard this voice, Jayson knew who the person was. _"I got something for you."_ It was McHale.

"Before that, I just want to tell you that WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW IT TO THE WINDOW?!" Jayson yelled through the phone making McHale surprised with it. "You could've sent it through the door! Are you RETARD or something?!" Jayson continued to yell for the next 20 minutes and then, he exhausted for expressing his feeling.

"_You've done expressing your feelings?"_ McHale asked.

"Yeah, now tell me why you're calling me this late night…"

"_Remember the water guy you fought back at the pirate's lair? The guy that Ringou cuts his arm?"_ As soonest he heard this, Jayson started to become interested.

"Yeah, the Wizard that almost slices me. What's wrong with him?" Jayson asked.

"_Turn on your notebook first…"_ Jayson quickly went to the table that was nearby to his bed. He turns on the notebook and waits for the next order. He sets the call through the speaker so he can use the notebook by his hands.

"Ok, what did I gonna do now?" he asked.

"_Are you using internet right now?" _ McHale asked.

"Yeah, just checking my Facebook to know the latest update. Why? Are you using the Facebook?"

"_Who? Me? Of course, I also played the MW3 right now. Also, I'm here to send you Intel that I just received from the DOD." _ McHale replied as the sound of the gunshots from the computer can be heard background.

"Now, what's the Intel?" Jayson asked.

"_Check your Email."_ McHale ordered and Jayson quickly opens his Email and he founds the message that McHale sent. He clicks on it and lots of picture pops out of it. The picture shows the same guy that he encountered back at Somali.

"Hey, this is the guy. He's the one that attacks me and disappears like magic man." Jayson replied and his eyes widened as he saw all the documents that was classified in the Email.

"_SHIT! DAMN IT!"_ McHale cursed as something is happening at him. Jayson quickly asked him what had happened.

"What is it? SOCOM's assault team got you for sending this document?"

"_No, it's just my game. The character that I using is dead and I have to play again. Well, back to main thing… the Wizard that you encountered is an ex-military member named Tyler Wayfield. He's an ex-Army of the SFOD-D aka 'The Unit' and he's an ex-Tier 1 operator. And guess what? He use to be a part of the NSA Black Ops."_

"Son of a bitch… He use to be apart of the Black Ops? So that's why he's good at fighting." Jayson exclaimed.

"_CIA's had inspected the area to find any survivors. And guess what? We found one."_

"Who? Jaafar?" Jayson asked.

"_Yup, that guy…"_ McHale replied.

"So, he's alive? Can we talk to him?" Jayson asked again while playing the MOH: Warfighter Beta.

"_Sure, you can talk to his testicles."_ McHale replied making him annoyed with the joke.

"Yeah, right… Like that part is going to tell me everything." Jayson giggle after he hears the joke but McHale kept himself quiet.

"_You wanna know something? His body has been vaporize leaving only his leg you furball."_ After McHale scolded him, he started to stop laughing. _"We found him with his leg lying on the ground not far from your landing zone."_

"Wait, how can this happen? We've already think that he's dead after we blow up the building and splat him like a dead bug."

"_Well apparently not, toxic reports said that he manage to survived before he was vaporized by someone. I think Tyler was behind all the doing."_ McHale explained and then, Jayson asked.

"How can you find that guy's identity?"

"_In the John C. Stennis, we knew that we can't get anything from you but Ringou did cut his arm. When we inspect his sword, we found a black fluid at its blade. R&D finds it as Tyler's arm. Luckily Ringou cuts his arm off or we'll never knew who this guy is."_

"Just only one thing…." Jayson muttered. "Who is he working for?"

"…_.That one, we couldn't find any information on that. But you're lucky coz' we got information about this guy; he receives Distinguish Service Cross, Silver Star and blah, blah, blah. You can read it in there. This guy has a high reputation as a Wizard and his magic is classified as S rank class."_ McHale explained.

"Wow, sounds like this guy is the trump card of the nation." Jayson commented. "So, how can he go to the 'dark side'?"

"_I don't know, they said that he died after the Blackhawk that he boarded was shot down back at Afghani around 2009. Not much can be found about him since the DOD had erased everything with black marker pen. But, thank you to some Intel's we manage to tracked him somewhere in Europe. The DOD decided to send someone to get him."_

"Let me guess, is it me?" Jayson asked whether he is selected to do the job. One thing for sure, he didn't one to be selected to join the mission since he just got home from his previous mission. He needs some time to spend with Alice since they didn't talk and do anything for long time. But it wasn't him who was selected for the mission.

"_No, SOCOM decided to put us on leave and let the others to handle the situation. But SOCOM will send few of their members to handle this. And they kindly ask to borrow our members too."_

"That's relieving for us but who the guys that went to the Ops?" Jayson sighed and started too asked.

"_Well, DOD has chosen an African-Liberion Wizard from the 75__th__ Ranger Regiment named Raymond Jones, weapon specialist Mitchell Evans of the US Army Green Berets also a Wizard , Ian Keller of the US Marine Special Operation Regiment Wizard sniper and a non Wizard named Richard Wilkes. They are the one that'll be sent by the SOCOM. They wanted to borrow our members which are Marko, Joey and Felix since they are experienced in the European terrain. But Joey and Felix declined that offer to have their vacation. So, they were replaced with only one person; Rein."_

"Rein? Let me guess, he was asked to join it because the others declined the offer."

"_Nope, Rein volunteered to join the unit." _

"What?" Jayson surprised. "He volunteered?"

"_Yup, he said it. I don't know why but at least he fills in the missing spot." _

"That kid never stops for a rest huh?" Jayson commented on Rein's decision.

"_Yeah, it's getting late now. It's been 30 minutes we've been talking. Get some rest kid. You don't need to worry about this one. After all, it's them who have to do the job. To bad for me, I need to write a report about the assault and send it tomorrow. Good night…"_ The call ended just like that and Jayson stared at the screen of his notebook. Then, he started to shut down the notebook and jump to his bed to get some sleep.

"Now, back to sleep. I don't have to worry about the operation. It's them both who had to do it." Jayson muttered as he was lying on his bed. "But, what if they encountered him again? What will they do? Wait, why should I worrying about them? Rein and Marko are strong especially Rein. No one can stop that kid easily." He thought for moment and started to close his eyes and back to his happy place.

* * *

**Well, another chapter has finished although I only revealed a few Witches. Looks like I've revealed some Witches that you might notice above. Though, I didn't reveal any official Warlocks yet but I'll reveal it soon. Next chapter will show the taskforce hunt down Tyler to Europe and more enemies will show themselves.**

**Witches that have been revealed:**

**1st Lieutenant Alison 'Alice' Wolfe (US Navy)  
Captain Marilyn Daniels (US Navy)  
2nd Lieutenant Jill Foster (US Navy)**

**(thanks to Fuji92 for **pointing** out the mistakes)**

* * *

Extra chapter

After the long buying stuff thing in the mall, Jill and Mary went down to the cinema where they wanted to watch the movie that recently released just now. A soonest they reached the cinema, lots of people are waiting in a line. They are surprised to see it, they knew that the movie is about to start in about 5 minutes from now.

"How are we gonna watch the movie in time?" Jill asked as she was worried that they couldn't watch the movie on time.

"Shit, I don't know Jill. I'm still thinking…." Mary replied still looking at the crowd that was busying buying the tickets. "I think I have an idea…" she muttered.

2 minutes later….

The people are still busying trying to get the tickets even though the movie is about to start in about 2 minutes. Suddenly, Mary came out of nowhere wearing the HAZMAT suit walking toward the ticket counter and started to announce something.

"Excuse me everyone…" everybody looked at her, "I'm from the Department of Energy and I just want to ask you… have you seen my box? There's a uranium in it and it is leaking right now." As soonest she said those words everybody started to run from the scene till nothing left. Then, Jill pops out of nowhere.

"Nice idea Mary! Now, we can watch the movie together!" Jill commented and quickly went to the ticket counter and buys two tickets for herself and for Mary. Mary quickly takes off the suit and takes the ticket from Jill's hand. "Hey, Mary… Where did you get that suit?"

"Let's just say I borrow it…" she said with a smirk. "Anyway, let's watch the movie."

"Okay!" Jill replied with an excitement tone and soon, both of them went into the cinema.

Meanwhile, "Hey, where's my HAZMAT suit?" one of the firefighters asked as he was searching around the truck since the suit is nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Forest

**CHAPTER 5: THE FOREST**

* * *

1203p.m, unknown location, somewhere in Europe

Tyler walks with his footsteps echoed through the hallway accompanied by men who wears black tactical combat uniforms and heavily armed which possibly a mercenary or PMC's. He just came back from his previous mission where he encountered two SOF Wizards which are strong as he is and vaporized the pirate leader in an instant. His right arm that was cut by the Fuso Wizard that interferes his fight but he didn't mind much about that because he done his job. As soonest he reaches a large door, he and the others stopped.

"Stand out here and guard the door. Make sure no one interferes the meeting." Tyler ordered.

"Yes sir. We'll do." After that, he went into the room. As soonest he enters it, he is in a large hall with a few girls and boys sitting and standing at the side and the corner of the hall. The hall was partly covered in shadow and only six windows are available in the hall. One of them sits on a chair at the end of the hall which covered in shadow which makes it hard to see his face, possibly his 'boss'. Everybody in the room started to look at him as soonest he reached at the center of the hall.

"So, you've returned Tyler or I should say Blackpool?" the man on the chair speak as he watches Tyler stands at the lighten area. "So, is it a rough trip all the way from Somali?" he asked.

"No sir, it wasn't." Tyler replied. "The device works properly I should say even if it still in a prototype stage."

"Good, that is something I want to hear. By the way, where is your arm?" the man asked again.

Tyler takes a glance to his right sleeve of his jacket which was empty and look back to the man, "Let's just say I didn't noticed anyone when I was trying to kill someone."

"Meaning?" a Witch coming out of the shadowed part of the hall, she had blonde hair and dark blue eyes and she was look around 14-17 years old. She is wearing dark blue coat with black boyshorts and having a high heeled boots covering her leg to her thighs. "You can't dodge someone that was lower than you or… that person is higher than you? Is he stronger than you, Ty?"

"What can I do? He just came out of nowhere wielding a katana. If you were there, you've already been slice to dice, Amanda." Tyler replied back to the Witch named Amanda. Then, another person came out of shadow, and it's a boy around 17-19 years old. His hair was a bit long covering his forehead and almost covering his eyes and he also wears a long coat with black cargo pants on the bottom with black boots. He is seen holding a sword that had a blue scabbard with a purple coloured handle, possibly from Fuso.

"Fuso Wizard huh? How can he cut your arm off with just a single plain blade? The only sword that can cut your arm are the ones that is magically enchanted." the man started to spoke.

"Don't know… but looks like his sword is magically enchanted though which makes my arm really hard to revive on its own."

"How can you really sure about it?" the man asked again raising his brows. Tyler look at him say a few words.

"He can do Reppuzan. Stronger than those Fuso Witches does it. One more thing about him, he's fast."

"So, he's really that good huh? I'm still thinking if Umino can handle him." Amanda commented, then, a girl's voice could be heard.

"Is that so?" Umino giggled as she hears Amanda's comment. She started to reveal herself from the shadow toward the lighten area which shows her face around 14-16 years old. She has a long black hair about at a level of her shoulder and wearing traditional Fuso garments which was coloured in white on top and a black coloured short _hakama_ with her sword at her back about the length of her height, which would probably _nodachi_. "You're saying that I can't handle such a pest like that? If he is that strong, just let me hunt him down."

Tyler didn't say anything and only looked at the kid and the man started to spoke again. "(giggles) so, you were cut by a Wizard where his power is unknown. Interesting… How coincidence, I also had a task to give to you." This had started to attract all of them and started to look at him, "The task that I'm going to give you would be at Fuso." Their eyes widened.

"Who's gonna go and do it?" the Fuso man asked.

"It would be you, Amanda and Umino. I'll brief you later, for now get some rest for your next task. You're dismissed." The man replied.

"Thank you sir…" The three said in unison and disappears back into the shadow.

"As for you Tyler, you will be standing down due to your injuries. Understood?"

"Copy that sir…"

"Good. Chloe, would you please kindly heal Tyler's arm? He might need it." The man ordered and a girl started to step in to the light. The girl had a dark brown hair with wearing a green jacket and a short skirt at the bottom which was around 14-15 years old. As soonest she reaches at Tyler's side, she started to put her hands to Tyler's right arm. Then, she was covered in blue magic aura then, it shifts into white magic aura; her familiar crawl out which is a grey wolf. After 5 seconds, Tyler's arm started to form a bone and then covered with fleshes and finally with skin. "You may dismiss Chloe."

Then, she started to leaves the scene. Before she could, Tyler calls her, "Chloe…" Chloe turned around and Tyler looked at her with a smirk. "Thank you…" he said and Chloe gives a grin and quickly disappears back into the shadows.

"You may dismiss Tyler, but for sure take your time to strengthen yourself. There are a lot of things that we didn't expect." The man said again and then Tyler leaves without a word.

* * *

1236p.m, Spangdahlem Air Base, Karlsland

"So, who are we waiting for?" Marko asked as he and Rein steps out of the Merc-Benz G class utility vehicle.

"Not much we know but boss said that the taskforce would be landing with their Humvee's." Rein replied sitting on top of the vehicle's hood. "We need to look for an African-Liberion soldier, and three others are white. They're seen wearing standard Liberion combat uniforms; two of them are seen wearing the combat uniform with UCP camo and two of the others are wearing MARPAT. They are the taskforce under the codename of 'Poseidon'." Rein explained.

"You mean that one?" Marko pointed and Rein look far to one of the C-17's that was on the park on the airfield. He sees the men that they are looking for and walk toward them. He see two people that are wearing MARPAT and other two are wearing UCP camo started to unload their Humvee's from the C-17.

"Excuse me, are you taskforce Poseidon?" Marko started to ask to one of the member who was busying loading their luggage into the Humvee.

"Yes, we are and who are you supposed to be?" replied the man who wears the MARPAT camo pattern.

"We're the members that SOCOM wanted to borrow." Rein replied and soon all of the members focused on them. Then, the taskforce's leader started to pop out of the vehicle.

"So, both of you are the one that'll help us get that bastard. I am Major Richard Wilkes of the Liberion Marine Special Operation Regiment." Richard introduces himself and throws his hand to shake and Marko shakes his hand except for Rein. "I heard that bastard nearly get one of your buddies K.I.A, so that's why we're taking extreme caution. I assume that you've encountered him, did you?"

"That one…" Marko answered with hesitant.

"We never faced that guy before, only Lonewolf and Moonreaper encountered him and neither of us had fought this guy before." Rein replied.

"Lonewolf? Moonreaper? That must be the other member that fought the bastard. I believe you won't tell their names even if it's their first of family name are they?" Richard replied in a sarcastic tone and everybody giggled except for Rein who only silent.

"Enough for chit chat; I say we go to the quarters. We need to place our stuffs safely rather than being stolen here." The African-Liberion Wizard, Sergeant Raymond Jones or Ray commented and they nod.

"Sure, you can use the quarters that was at our base here. We'll lead you the way." Marko adds on and Rein started to leave the scene. "Uh… Rein, where are you going?" Marko asked to the Karlslander who is trying walking away from the scene.

"Home, you'll handle these guys from here. I've done my job and I'll wait until the operation." Rein replied walking away from the group.

"B… But how am I gonna get home?" Marko stammered and then he catches the key that was flying into his hands. He checks the key in his hands; it was the utility vehicle's key. "How about you? How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll take a train or something and stop worrying about me and get those guys a bunk to sleep." Rein replied again fading away from their sight and walk out of the base instantly. As soonest he leaves, Ray started to talk.

"Man, what's wrong with that guy? He seems more cold than those ice in the Antarctica."

"Let's just say it's a part of his personality." Marko replied with a smile to the group.

"Alright, let's go. We might don't wanna stay here in the C-17's to sleep. Please show us the way to our quarters." Richard asked. Marko and the group quickly boarded onto their vehicle and leave the base to head to their quarters.

* * *

1854p.m, around the streets of Berlin

Rein walk along the road with a dull looking face as he passes everyone along the sidewalk. He's just trying to find his home in the Berlin city. The funny thing is, he lives at Berlin but he works at Calw, a small town at Baden-Württemberg in Karlsland. In Calw, that is where the KSK's base is placed and he usually stayed there for days or weeks or probably month. Since he took the operation with the taskforce, he supposed to stay at the base but instead he chooses to sleep at his home.

He walk along the road with wearing dark olive jacket and black T-shirt in it while he wears a _flecktarn_ camouflage combat pants and instead of boots, he wore Adidas shoes coloured in black with white stripes. He wears this way to prevent himself being identified as a member of a Special Forces even if he still wears the combat pants.

He walked down the road straight to apartment where he lived and he went through a small alley at the nearby building. As he was passing by, he saw three men in military uniforms surrounding a girl which was frighten to see the soldiers. The girl seemed to be young in age in about 15-17 years old. He was silent for a moment; he only watches the soldiers harassing the girl for moment.

"Hey missy, how about you have a time with us?" the soldier with the patrol cap asked making the girl more frightened.

"Please, let me go… I need to go home… My parents would be worried about me…" the girl pleaded in frightened tone.

"Don't be afraid, we are good guys. After all, we're Warlocks…. We won't do anything harm you. Your parents wouldn't mind if their daughter spent her time with us…" the Warlock replied in a threatening tone. As they are having their time with the girl, one of them noticed Rein was standing not far from there.

"Boss, we got company; 9 o' clock at the end of the alley. What should we do with him?" one of them replied and they all watch Rein who was at the end of the alley.

"Scare him off and if you want to kick his ass, do it." The Warlock replied and soon, one of them started to walk to Rein with confidence.

"Hey you! Get the hell outta here before we smack your face off. We're highly trained Warlocks and if don't want to be dead by now, go and fuck yourself." The Warlock ordered Rein to leave with angry tone. Rein look onto his shoulder patch and notice that his rank is Corporal. Rein did not react; with no words, he intends to leave the area and let the boys having fun with their toy since he didn't want to make problems with them. "Yeah run, run like a bitch you moron! If you're a soldier, you would be run like a bitch by now if you're at Afghani! You're just a stupid shit soldier wannabe!" the Warlock yelled and went back to the group that was harassing the girl.

After hearing that statement, Rein who was about to leave the scene turn his head to the group that continued to harass the girl. His eyes widened and look onto the group with anger. In his head, something had talked to him. _"Well, what are you waiting for? He said that you're fucking shitty bitch! You know that you are not that type of person and you know that we won't run from the battle because we'll never! Now, it's the time that you show your fangs… (giggles) it's up to you Reiner Krueger."_

"The man freaks out and buzzes off." The Warlock reported and they laughed. The girls started to flow some tears off from her eyes. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I say we go and find some better place for us to 'treat' this girl…" the Warlock leader said in a smirk as he touches the girl's cheek. They started too laughed and then, an object was thrown at one of the Warlock hitting right on his right side of the face. The Warlocks and the girl are frozen to see the man fell down after being thrown with a garbage can.

"Before you go and treat this girl, why don't you this treat this piece of shit over here?" Rein came out of nowhere revealing his shoes lighten by the light in the alley while entire of his body is covered in shadow.

"You again?! You should've run away you little piece of shit! Now we'll crush you with our magic!" The Warlock yelled in anger to Rein. Rein smirked and started to walk into the light revealing himself to the Warlocks and the girl. They were shocked to see him with his familiar, German Sheppard ears and tail stuck to him. "You have a familiar?! W… Who are you? And why we can't sense your presence?!"

"Me? I'm nothing… Just want to show you bitches are sore of a loser…. So, what are you waiting for?" Rein replied with a cold and relaxing tone as his familiar crawls back into him. With no patience, one of the Warlocks started to attack him. With easily he dodges the Warlocks punch that was thrown by both of his hands. And then, the other one started to join the fight as his comrade couldn't touch Rein easily.

Both of the Warlocks give their punch and kicking action onto Rein and they couldn't land any single blow onto him. Finally, he makes his move. When the patrol cap Warlock charged his fist with magic and tries to finish him off, Rein dodges to the side and grabs the Warlock's hand and elbows him right at his chest and throws him to the ground. Then, he punches the Warlock that was pinned down on the ground right at his chest. When he punches the Warlock, a blood splattered out of his mouth and he wasn't moving after that. The others were shock as they watches Rein brutally beats the Warlock and they might think that the Warlock is dead.

"So, still think I'm piece of shit?" Rein asked looking at the Warlocks that was frozen looking at him after beating his comrade almost to death. Then, the second Warlock started to attack him with a punch but it was stop instantly with one hand. Then, he throws the man to the wall and punches his face, torso, and finally he grabs the Warlock's head and turns him facing the wall. With brutally, Rein started to slams the Warlock's head onto the wall many times until his face bleed out and then, he throws the Warlock off to the ground. Rein's eye rolled to the last Warlock who was on the ground because of the garbage can he thrown.

Rein walked toward the final Warlock and beats him until he was motionless and then, he uses his leg to lock the Warlocks arm and twists his arm. A large crack sound could be heard from the man's arm indicating that his arm is broken and the Warlock yelled but this was stop by Rein who covers the boy's mouth with a piece of cloth avoiding his cried could be heard from afar. Rein punches him for the last time giving him unconscious.

After all these things, he sighed. He never felt that good and satisfied for fighting the trashes. That 'thing' inspired him to fight brutally and never gives any chances on his opponent to fight. His face is smeared with the Warlocks blood since he beat them very brutal. Then, Rein turns his attention to the frightened girl. She was frozen and speechless after watching he beats the Warlock inhumanely.

Then, he started to walk toward the girl which was frightened. The girl hoped that she will never be hurt by this person who beats them brutally. Then, Rein's hand started reach for the girl's face probably trying to threatening her since she seen the whole thing. "Please… I'm begging you! Don't hurt me… I'll do anything that you want…" she begs as Rein's palm started to approach her face.

By the time Rein reaches out his hand trying to grab the girl's face, it stopped. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you but…" Rein's voice started to turn colder and his palm started to glow bright white, "…I can just let get away like that…." and the light flashes like camera and gives her a long stare as like she was motionless. As she was about to fell to the ground, Rein catches her and places her nearby the wall and covers her with his jacket as she was only fainted.

Then, he quickly leaves the scene and reaches out for his phone to call the cops and the ambulance. And he started to walk to bus stand to ride the bus. He quickly takes a bus and rides to his apartment and acted like anything ever happened.

* * *

As soonest Rein enters his room no.23 at 5th floor of the apartment, he started to twist the door knob and he felt the door was like being pulled. As soonest it was opened, he sees a girl around 20's with dark blonde hair that was tied up. She is seen wearing white tank top and a green short at the length of her thigh. Rein sighed and step into the room and straight into his living room ignoring the girl. Then, the girl calls him.

This girl is Major Helen Wagner, 23, of the Karlsland Air Force. Leading Commander of Witch in the fighter unit JG73 'Steinhoff' and the best Witch in the unit and also she is the cousin of Reiner Krueger which makes her seven years older than he is. Different than Rein, she usually goes for work at Rostock-Laage airport where the unit's base is stationed and it's not far from Berlin whereas Rein's base is stationed at Baden-Württemberg. Although she is 23, she still have her power and it kept growing making her stronger and it prevents her from power loss.

"Rein, where have you been?" Helen asks again and Rein ignores her. He simply enters his room and shuts the door. Before he could, Helen blocks it from being shut. "You've been involved in the fight again aren't you?" Rein decided to let her enters his room and he started to jump onto his bed and closes his head with his pillow.

"It's none of your concern…" Rein replied. Helen started to take a chair in his room and seat on it and started to approach the motionless Rein that is on the bed.

"Tell me, did you beat the three Warlocks at the street just now?" Rein's eyes widened and started to look at her slowly as he is shock to hear that his cousin knew the incident. Rein started to face her and asked her.

"OK, how did you know this?"

"The news just reported the incident involving three Warlocks and they are send into the ICU prior to the incident. The girl seems fine and she didn't remember anything about the incident except the Warlocks are trying to harass her." Helen gaze Rein for a long time and then, he started to continue back to his sleep. "I know you did it Rein, because you always use that alley to get to the bus stand. I know that you never stop looking for a fight and never turn back against anyone. I know you because the way you're fighting is brutal. But just only one question, why did you erase her memory?"

Helen stares at him for a long time and Rein started to spoke beneath his pillow, "It's for her own good. It's the best thing that she didn't remember any of those inhumane acts of mine. They way I fight, describes me who I am…" after those explanations, Helen started to leave his room and close his door leaving his room in dark.

* * *

0930p.m, Hangar 3, Spangdahlem Air Base

"Where's Krueger?" Richard asked with his full combat uniform with combat vest and lightweight helmet attached with night vision scope on top of it. Then, he started to check his M4 attached with ACOG scope and equipped with M203 frag launcher. Marko who was along the taskforce Poseidon also checks his equipment.

"I don't know but he said he'll arrive soon enough." Marko replied with checking his G36 equipped with AG36 grenade launcher. Then, he started to wear his combat vest, "Don't worry, he's always like this… hope you can wait him for a minute…"

"Wait for a minute?!" Ray commented as he checks his M249 Para. "He didn't come since 7 o' clock! We need to get that bastard! Intel reported that he's been hiding somewhere in old warehouse in the forest. We need to get rid of that person before he crushes your country!" suddenly Ray was thrown onto the table with his hand twisted to his back by Marko.

"You think we don't want that bastard captured? We also want to get that guy but there is something that you need to worry to…" Marko lets him go and continues to check his equipment.

Then, Mitchell Evans of the US Army Special Forces came in along with few documents in his hand. "Sir, drone just capture that there is a chopper just landed on the scene. It looks like they have heavy weapon sir since they captured the pictures of tank and APC's. I suggest we need support from the Witches and the Warlocks." Richard nods and he quickly went back into the office and made some calls. Marine Wizard, Alex Patterson pasts Richard and Marko giving a small words.

"You better make sure that your KSK friend better join us." Alex checks his M40A5 sniper rifle and his SR-25 Mk.11 semi auto sniper rifle as his back up rifle. "How about you call him over?" Alex suggested and Marko nodded. Before he could, Rein appeared in front of them.

"No need…." Everyone focuses onto him who just arrived with full battle uniform. He had himself wear black snowcap instead of helmet or boonie hat. He had his G36K which was fitted with EOTech holographic sight and front grip in his right hand and wearing arid _flecktarn_ which is the same camouflage except it uses the same colour as the MultiCam. He walks toward the group and stands before them. "Alright, what's the big idea calling me in this middle of morning?"

"No time to explain; get into the C-130. Everybody got their gears checked?" Richard asked to his fellow members and they nodded. Rein didn't talk much and started to walk into the C-130, before he was asked to do so, Richard told him to get his free fall gear and he just silent and fetches the free fall gear from the desk nearby and went into the C-130. As soonest they've boarded the C-130 and takes off to the destination, Rein notices that there are few normal members from the KSK and the US Special Forces. Then, Richard explains the whole thing as they get themselves ready to jump into the enemy's territory.

* * *

All Witches started to fly off from the Rostock-Laage airport as they got the call to assist the SOF's operation. Helen who leads the wing quickly jumps into her jet striker, Typhoon. She quickly launches and flies straight into the sky to regroup with her comrades. "All units maintain your formation." She ordered and all of the Witches started to form into V formation. "Alright listen, our job is to assist the Special Ops taskforce that is moving into the enemy's territory and we have to protect them as soonest they've landed. And…" before she could continue, a Warlock explained further.

"Intel suggested that the enemy had APC's and tanks. It also confirmed that these guys also had heavy guns to wipe the whole unit since they knew that we would attack them." The Warlock started too appeared out of the cloud. Then, he rolls over to Helen's side and Helen felt annoyed with him. The Warlock had a brown hair with grey eyes and he is wearing green flight jacket with loading pouches around his body and wearing short at bottom. He is using Tornado Jet Striker and wielding MG4 just like her. There is a sport glasses at his eyes with HUD in it acting as their guidance system just like the other Witches wear it where it was combined with electronic devices and magic powers.

"So, I heard that your cousin is in the taskforce to handle the enemy is that right?" asked Major Heinrich Schofer, 23, commander of the Warlock squadron, the 'Black Barons' that shared the same base with Helen's fighter wing. Like Helen, he maintains his power from disappeared and able to get stronger. He is also considered as an ace since he has experience in 'raining' the enemy's positions back at Afghani.

"So? Why do you care so much about it?" Helen asked in a cold tone as she was feeling that Heinrich is harassing her. "Where's your squadron? I didn't see them anywhere…" Helen asked looking into the clouds and skies as she tried to find Heinrich's group. Heinrich grinned.

"Let's just say that they still preparing themselves for the assault." He replied. "Tell me, your cousin is the one who kicked three Warlocks ass in the alley nearby the bus stand last night, right?" Helen's eyes widened, and she wondered, how can he know that Rein toasted the Warlocks. "Some crew at base started to talk about the incident and started to investigate this incident. Well, if they knew that you kept a criminal instead of turning him over, you and your cousin will be imprisoned." Then, Helen pulls out her HK USP and aim at his head as she is about to shot him. Her wing didn't say a word about it and only silent as they can't interfere with her problems since she refuses to let anyone enters her problems.

"Fuck off bitch…" she said keeping back her gun into its holster. Heinrich gives a (creepy) smile to her and flies bit far from Helen and her group. Soon, Heinrich's group started to come out of the cloud. Heinrich quickly dispatch his Captain.

"Stay in your formation boys; engage if you see the enemy…"

"Copy that sir." Replied Captain Nico Rosenbauer, 19, he's the unit's second in command, Heinrich's most trusted wingman and his best friend. "Maintain formation until we reached the point."

"Got that one, we'll cover the taskforce as soonest they've landed the Tornado's will provide airstrike for them." Helen started to give a short brief to both teams. "Eliminate heavy weapons or any aerial vehicle that is trying to escape got that one?"

"Yes ma'am." Her unit said in unison and Heinrich adds on.

"You got to remember this too, Intel says that they had some attack and transport choppers. If you see one, force them to land. If they refuse or resist, ya'll know what to do. Oh yeah, just to make sure that you guys don't shot out of the skies… they have SAM missiles to take us down. So, be ready." Heinrich explained.

On the ground inside the thick forest, the enemies see them through the binocular and the radar. The enemies are wearing black combat uniform like a Black Ops member. One of them ordered to set the SAM launcher ready to be fired. They quickly set Pantsir S-1 anti aircraft missile to fire at the Witches and the Warlocks position. They quickly launch two missiles into the sky to intercept them.

Then, Helen sensed that there is a missile heading their way. "All units break formation! We have two SAM's in our ass heading our way 2 mikes from here!" she announced and the missile came out of nowhere circling them. And they quickly break their formation as it came right to them, "Heinrich! You ok?!"

"No! It ain't good to be targeted by guided missile!" Heinrich replied in a worry tone as he circles around the skies to dodge the missile that follows him and his unit. "Looks like we're gonna be late to attack the enemy's position on time! I'm gonna tell them this!"

* * *

The taskforce have started to wear their free fall gears as they've about to reached the LZ. All of them got their parachute (including backup), helmet, breathing mask, altimeter and their equipments. Also, they painted their face as well to camouflage it. After the long preparations, they only waited until they reach the LZ and they spend most of their time with talking with each other, surfing the internet via their phones like Twitter, Facebook, YouTube and blah, blah, blah. As Richard is talking with his members, the pilot called him.

"Sir? Could you please come over here?" the pilot called and he went into the cockpit and closes the door.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Sir, Witches and Warlocks that should've give us air support has been attack by SAM missiles. They've reported that they will arrive to assist 20 minutes late ETA." Richard couldn't say a word after he hears the report.

"How about the ground Witches and the ground Warlocks? What's their stats report?"

"Still en-route to the destination, 30 minutes behind us and sir… we're 5 minutes ETA to drop at the zone." The pilot reported and Richard started to leave the cockpit and back to his seat. Richard quickly wears his helmet and checks his gears. Then, the crew that was nearby the ramp gives a hand signs to him indicating that they've reached the LZ.

"Ramp!" Richard ordered and the ramp opens. "Mask on." Richard ordered and all of them started to stand up and wear their O2 masks. They also checks their members parachute so that no chute failure will occur. Richard quickly wears his O2 mask and he is ready to jump. After the final check, all of them stand to wait for the light turn green and it goes. All of them jumped from the aircraft and the 20 Spec Ops member do the freefall about 28,000 feet in the air and opens the parachute under enemy radar.

As soonest they've landed, they takes their equipment off and wears their combat vest and the rest of the combat equipment. Most of the squads wore helmet and boonie hat as soonest they shifts their equipment. Then, all of them move into the forest to get to the location that was suspected to be nearby the enemy's hideout. They walked slowly so the enemies couldn't here their movement and Ray started to spoke.

"Man… I don't like this, it's too quite." Ray commented as he walked along Mitchell's side.

"Shhh… they might be waiting to ambush us. So, keep your eyes peeled." Mitchell replied aiming with his SCAR-H to the woods. "Alex, you got anything with your magic?"

"Negative, no tango's in my sight…" Alex replied as he kneeled down aiming with his M40A5 rifle.

"Don't let the surroundings fool you…" Marko commented. "They might be hiding in the woods or the bushes. Or, they might just watch us."

"Keep quiet. They might be waiting to get us pinned down." replied one of the Spec Ops members. They walked slowly until one of them stopped. "Looks like there's nothing here, it's just…" as he kept walking, he accidently stepped on the mine and activates it. Everybody notices this and Rein is about to tell him stop moving. Before he does so, the mine 'jumped' out of the ground and blew up in the Spec Ops member face. All of them quickly duck to the ground and some even hide behind the trees. The explosion causes it to create large crater.

Everyone takes cover from the explosion except Rein who uses his shield to cover himself and the rest of the taskforce member which at least 5 men at his back. "Everyone OK?" Rein asked and shuts his shield. Some of the simply replied 'yes' and 'still in one piece' since they knew that explosion might've killed them.

"Mitch, what's the report?" Richard asked.

"We got five men having light injuries, two sustained 2nd degree burn and four members are unaccounted for." Mitchell reported.

"Alright, we need at least those who were able bodied to stay here and wait for the MEDEVAC to transport these bodies and the wounded. The rest of you, get your gears and follow all the way to the enemy's lair."

As he explains, a bullet was fired out of nowhere hitting the three barks. "Take cover!" Marko yelled and all of them take cover behind the tree and a large crater from the previous explosion and they also cover themselves into the bushes and rocks. Enemies started to crawl into the area after they were pinned down by their shots. The entire taskforce member started to give return fire onto the enemies.

Rein aims down and fires three round burst onto the enemies that hides behind the tree. The enemy keeps firing to him hitting the ground. He quickly takes cover, "Shit, are they using SCAR?! To me it looks like it is…" Marko ducked and reloads his G36.

"Yup, I think so." Marko replied and both of them jump out and fire the enemy right at their torso and their head. "If this keeps going, when are we gonna get them?" Marko fires grenade through his AG36 onto the enemies that is taking cover in the bushes; killing them all. "Can anybody tell me why the fuck these guys wear like SWAT's?" Marko asked and fires one of them at their goggles.

"Not SWAT's! Black Ops! They're wearing like Black Ops member!" Ray replied as he assists the remaining member shooting the enemies. "Who are these guys anyway? And why they have heavy weapons?" Ray commented as he fires with his M249. The enemy keeps firing until two of the taskforce members have been shot and Alex pull them in to treat them.

"FRAG OUT!" Mitch yelled as he throws M67 grenade onto the running enemies and explode. "Can anybody tell me, where did these guys come from?" Mitch continues to fire with his M16A4 with an ACOG scope. Then, the soldier at his side was shot right at his skull by the enemy's sniper which caused to reveal his brain. "FUCK! We got tango sniper! Alex, you take this one!"

Alex quickly retrieves his M40A5 on the ground and run out of the crater and prone at one of the logs. He opens the bipod and finds the sniper that shot his friends. "Come on, come on, where are you?" he muttered and then, he saw shinny object at far behind the trees. "Got you son of a bitch…." He summons his familiars and he focuses onto the enemy. The bullet started to glow bright blue and he squeezes the trigger. The bullet flies straight to the shiny object without being blown by wind.

The bullet hits the scope and straight into the sniper and causes his head to be shattered revealing his brain. This has settled the sniper problem but not the ambush that kept going on and on. Alex returns into the cover and treats his wounded comrade. "How long does this take?" Mitch yelled and fires the enemy's head which tried to attack him. Rein quickly jumps out of the cover and ran into the woods which is a bit far from the cover so he can get better shots.

"Looks like this forest is crawled with enemies…" Rein muttered and returning his fires upon the advancing enemy forces. When he tried to reloads his G36K, an enemy attacked him with his knife in his hands. He was pinned to the ground, the man started to push the knife hardly into Rein's throat and he is not able to withstand the man's strength as the knife is about to be thrust into his throat. _"I can't hold it longer, he's to strong…"_ he thought.

Suddenly, everything stops and something had murmured to him in his mind. _"Giving up already huh? Looks like you're not suitable for me. You said that you're not a piece of shit and never gives up in a fight. But you defeated by this guy? This one is worthless, this is bullshit! You couldn't even beat a powerless guy?! C'mon! He's just a normal guy with big muscles! He has strength! But you?! What do you have?! You're disgracing to me! This is all what you have in yourself?! Tell me! What do you have?! Tell me!"_ the voice shouted to him and disappears like a roaring monster.

"I…." Rein started to push the man's grip of from the knife and kicks him. Rein quickly stands up and his familiar crawls out of him and he is covered with dark purples aura. He started to breath heavily as soonest he is covered with the aura. "I have…" he kept muttering to himself.

"You're a Warlock? Heh, I don't care if you had magic but you're still gonna die!" the man charges onto him with his knife. Rein smirked after he heard those words. In seconds, the blood dropped onto the ground. As it reveals, Rein blocks the man's hand which he held the knife to thrust him while the man was stabbed with his hand passing through his torso that was coloured in dark purple aura. "Wha…" the man stammered and Rein pulls back his arm and revealing the aura had covered his hand to his elbow.

"Correction shithead, I'm not a Warlock neither Wizard. I'm just a dog who hungers to fight…" Rein replied with a cold tone and finally, by using both of his bare hands, he crushes the man's head easily and the remaining body fell to the ground. After that brutally fight, the aura in his hands disappeared and his familiar went back into him. He looked at his hand which was covered with his enemy's blood and pieces of the brain from the enemy he killed. "I have magic…" he muttered and grinned at it. Suddenly, his radio crackles assuming there is a call. "This is Deadhead, go on…"

"_Rein! Where the fuck are you?! We got ourselves pinned down here! Get over here and help us!"_ Ray yelled over the radio. He picks up his G36K and reloads it with fresh clips that were on the ground. After he reloads it, before he could walk he heard something. He heard that the sound came from behind him and thinking that there is an enemy hiding in the leaves. He quickly pulls out his USP and shoots it. Turns out, it's just a bird and he scared it. As he was about to keep his gun, the enemy comes out and Rein shoots him right at his head. Then, he keeps his gun and leaves the scene to return back to his fellow mates.

"_You've impressed me Rein… you are worthy to become my master…" _the voice muttered as it watches Rein walk. Then, it walks following Rein from behind and reveals itself as a German Sheppard AKA his familiar. _"Train very well Rein because one day, I'll own you…"_ his familiar giggled.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 5 has finished. It took me a long time to write this time and this also requires patience to write this long fanfic. Well, in this chapter I've mention two Warlocks that is officially revealed by me. Next chapter is the sequel for the operation. Please comment and point out the mistakes if have one. **

**Warlocks that have been introduce:**

**Major Heinrich Schofer (Karlsland Air Force)  
Captain Nico Rosenbauer (Karlsland Air Force)**

* * *

Extra Chapter

Tyler walks into the hall and stands before his boss again trying to give his report. "Sir, the Spec Ops taskforce has repelled our forces in the forest. Intel also tells that they are assisted with Witches and Warlocks to help us with this attack. We need to evacuate you sir, you'll be send to Fuso along with Umino and the others. Our top priority is to make sure that you're safe all the time and you are important to our plan."

"I see…." The man sighed, "In that case, I'll follow the others in the flight to Fuso. Tyler, are you joining the battle?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Tyler replied.

"Then, cover us and distract the taskforce until we're evacuated. Stall the Witches and Warlocks if you need. Make sure that our plan did not shot down…"

"Yes sir, I will." As Tyler is about to leave the hall, he was called by the man again. "Oh and Tyler…" Tyler looked at him, "Don't use your magic at this state, it'll affect you. After all, you're still injured."

"Yes sir. I will not use my magic at this condition." Tyler replied. "What about Chloe sir? We can't just leave her here and captured by the forces."

"If that's the case, we'll bring her to Fuso as well. Chloe is important and she will be take care very well by us."

"Thank you sir. If you don't mind, I need to dismiss to fight against the forces…" Tyler leaves the hall and disappears in the corner.


	7. Chapter 6 - Full Of Surprises

**CHAPTER 6: FULL OF SURPRISES**

* * *

Helen uses her afterburner to get herself away from the missile that was tracking her since the past 15 minutes. She makes a little distance of herself from the missile so she can destroy it. She flies and quickly turns around fires some round with her MG4 hitting it's fuselage and explode into thick smoke. Then, things turn worst as two missile came out of the thick smoke trying to blow her up.

"Shit!" Helen gives another round and shooting down the second missile down leaving only one left. As she was about to shoot, she notices that her gun is out of ammo. "Damn it! Why are you making problem at the time like this!" she muttered and quickly reloads her gun with the extra ammo that was kept at her back. After she reloads it, she gave a few rounds on the missile and exploded. Then, Heinrich goes to her side and started to guard back.

"We need to find that missile launcher, our boys and girls can't take this much longer." Heinrich grunted as he grips his MG4 tightly and watches his squad mates avoids the incoming missile. "I think I know where it comes from. Cover me." Heinrich boosts of from the sky and fly low to find the same launchers. _"Alright, where are you son of a bitch?"_ he thought and uses his magic eye to find the SAM launcher in the woods. His eyes zoomed through the woods and it has a sight of an X-ray vision. He looked in the woods and found few people setting up new missile into its launcher. "Gotcha!" he muttered and flies toward the launcher and started to uses his rockets that were attached at the wing of his striker. "Locking on…." His HUD has locked the target and suddenly, few bullets coming out of the wood and he quickly dodges it.

Turns out, that thing has an anti aircraft auto cannon to knock out any incoming aircraft if they ran out of missile. "Heinrich!" Nico yelled.

"No! Stay with them Nico! Stay in your position! I'll handle this thing!" Heinrich replied as he circles the sky to avoid from being torn apart from the air defense system. He dives in toward the vehicle, avoiding the bullets easily and quickly makes a roll as another missile is launched from it. The HUD has locked the target and he quickly releases three missiles from the wing of his striker. The soldiers who worked at the launcher started to panic ordering his men to fire at the incoming missiles. They fired, but all of the bullets didn't scratch the missile and finally flies into their position. A large explosion can be heard through the sky and the Witches and the Warlock turns their eyes towards the large thick smoke that is flying to the sky.

"That bastard did it." Helen mumbled. She can see clearly Heinrich still floats above the burning launcher facing toward the burning launcher. Helen flies toward him trying to checks him followed by the others, "Hey, you did it huh? Looks like I've got myself wrong about you." Heinrich gives a smirk. "Listen, you may be great but you're still a heart ache to me. Got it?"

"Is that so?" Helen silent's for a moment along with the others. "Doing that trick that I did just now is really stupid."

"Yeah, you could've killed yourself you know that?" Heinrich smirked again. "Why are you smiling?"

Heinrich started to face toward the group, their eyes widened as they saw him heavily injured. Some of the Witches quickly embrace into the Witches or Warlocks hand since they can't bear to see his condition. His eyes are filled with blood which actually suppose to be crush, his left shoulder are torn apart revealing his flesh, his left hand is crushed, his torso are cover with blood and having a fragments of the destroyed launcher. His striker is seen with heavy damage with few parts are missing from its place. They are speechless to see this awful thing.

Heinrich's familiar crawled back into him and the jet striker separated from his leg and he started to fall to the ground. Luckily, two Warlocks manage to catch him before he falls to the ground. The striker exploded as soonest it falls to the ground. Nico started to check on Heinrich whether he is still alive or not.

"Heinrich! Hey, Heinrich! Speak to me man! Come on, are you okay? Don't you dare sleep, Ok?" Nico started too asked with slapping his face a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Heinrich grunted. "Guess I've killed myself…. Guess that launcher fragments…. Flies to me though…"

Helen sighed, "Nico, you lead the squad now. You two send him back to the base, he needs medical attention. If anyone refuses to follow me, go with them back to the base now." And everybody didn't move a muscle. They wanted to stay for the mission until the end. "Good. Nico, lets go. On me everyone! We need to help those boys they might've already in trouble."

"Yes ma'am!" all of them said in unison. As she and her teammates are about to leave, Heinrich called her.

"H…Hey, H… Helen?" Helen turned around and glance on the injured Warlock commander. "Don't…. die…" Helen smirked and quickly flies off into the sky along with the others. "Alright, let's… go boys." Heinrich ordered with grunting.

"Yes sir!" and they flew off back to the base.

* * *

After that long firefight, the taskforce started to check the bodies of the enemy that attacked them. They gathered the bodies and lying them down on a single row. Their weapons are also assembled and piled along with one another. Some of them commented that they are overpowered by their fire power where these unknown enemies are using advance weapons as they are. Even they survived that assault; they've lost at least 5 members from their group. 3 members are left to be evacuated from the area due to their injuries while the others continue their mission.

"Man, that was awful…." Ray commented as they continue their journey to the old warehouse which was said to be Tyler's hideout, the man who they hunted down. "You see that bastards? They got really heavy firepower to against us here. We better hope that we didn't get vaporize yet though."

Alex who was walking at his side adds on, "Better hope not, sure that these guys got this weapons somewhere… probably black market?"

"Black market my ass, those guys that we killed are more like PMC's and or mercenaries. I just think of that one…" Mitch commented.

"Or... these guys bought the weapons to rob a candy store." Richard replied, making everyone burst into laugh except for Reiner. "You know… I don't care about where they got this weapon, and anything. Just want everything over quickly, I'm started to get hanging of this…" all of them giggled.

They talked along and talked about it, Marko also shares his opinion upon the enemy that assaulted them. Reiner is the only one who silent as they talked and this has made Marko to break his silence while the others talked.

"Hey, Rein. You're quite all along today." Marko struggles to talk to his mate who only silent's along the mission. "Tell me, is there something bothering you today?"

"No, just tired that's all…" Reiner gives a glance onto him.

"Really? This didn't sound like the Reiner Krueger that I know…" Reiner looks onto him with a confused face.

"What? I am myself right now… Why do you ask?" Marko giggled making Reiner more confused. "What?"

"I knew that something is bothering you…." Reiner started to feel Goosebumps as Marko watches him with his cute looking face (Rein also thinks that he's a gay but he's NOT!). Not to mention that Marko is a pretty boy which attracts lots of Witches when ever he goes to the air base. "Don't get anything wrong about me… I'm not a gay, OK?"

"Yeah, OK. And Mark… why are you such a carefree person?" Marko look onto the tall Karlslander. "Even after the death defying mission, you're still happy as always. Even at the brink of death, you're still smiling… Aren't you scared of it?" Marko started to place his hands at the back of his head.

"Well, you can say that I am a stupid." Marko replied and Reiner started to drop a sweat at his head. "You can see that I'm always in happy face but in fight I'm deadly serious in taking down my enemies. I fight because I want to protect everyone including my mates."

"Is that so? Guess everyone wrongs about you…" Reiner spoke and this had attracted him.

"About what?" Marko asked and Reiner breathes deeply and spoke.

"The guys back at the Navy said that you're such a lazy worker, unserious person, naïve and completely useless in the team. They even said that you create problems at the base including in the mission which almost risks the lives of the members of the team." Marko lowered his avoiding looking at him since he knew that all what Rein said was true. He knew that he's completely loser since he entered the service. "But, I can see that you're not what they saying. Me and the others in the 'Warfighters' can see you have the potential as apart of the unit. They see you as an important member just like the others. Not to mention, you do care about the people around your surroundings rather than thinking of yourself." Marko started to look back onto the Wizard. "So, don't let yourself down kid…"

"Rein… you're such a best friend!" Marko started to hug him but Reiner stopped him by holding his face before he could hug him.

"Don't get it wrong OK?! I'm still thinking you're a gay since you had that pretty boy look!" Reiner lets Marko go as soonest Marko cried in pain. The taskforce also laughed at their weird behaviors as soonest Marko wants to give him a hug.

Richard smirked and keeps walking toward their destination. Then, something attracted him when he heard someone hid behind the bushes. Richard raises his hand giving a hand signal to his squad. All of them quickly armed and aims their weapons toward the bush, Richard ordered Reiner and Marko to go to the other side of the bush to restrain the culprit behind bush. As soonest the Wizard goes to the other side of the bush, the bush started to shake indicating that there is a struggle between them. They could hear Reiner and Marko's voice struggling with an unknown person.

The culprit finally pushes out of the bush and the culprit was facing downward onto the ground. They found the person wearing a standard _flecktarn_ like Marko wears with having some large backpacks at back and wears an armoured striker. Plus, the person doesn't wear pants and yes, it's a Witch. "Oww…. That hurts." She started to face her face toward the group that points their gun toward her. Reiner and Marko stepped out of the bush with her G3 rifle and her USP handgun in their hands. The witch had herself a patrol cap covering her dark brown hair with her hazel eyes and she was like around 12-14 years old. "Uuuuu…." The Witch started to flow her tears and she was about to cry.

"Lower your weapon boys…" Richard ordered and all of them lowered their weapons since the girl is about to cry. They feel weird about her and Richard started to approach her. "Alright kid, there's a lot of thing that we need to talk about…"

**~FWD~**

"Urmmmm… I am Sergeant Imelda Freudemann. I'm 13 years old. I'm from the Karlsland armoured regiment." Imelda introduces herself with hesitant as she is still traumatic on what Marko and Rein did to her.

"Alright, first things first… What're you doing here?" Richard asked with politely and the Witch kept her self silent as she didn't dare to look onto the fierce Special Ops dudes. "It's ok… We're not gonna hurt you. We're the good guys, Just tell us what brings you here…"

"Well… My unit wanted me scout and locate the enemy's position. After I found their position, I must send the information back to the reinforcements until you guys came and catch me…" the Witches replied. She sounded more childish and rather more unconfident of herself. Plus, why the hell they send her to the woods for recon at such a young age? Then, Reiner approaches the Witch and personally talks with her making the others guessing what the Wizard is trying to ask her.

"Tell me, where's the rest of your unit?" Reiner asked in a calm tone and Imelda was stammered and she couldn't tell anything. "It's ok; if you ain't gonna tell me… I'll just poke your eyes out of the eye socket or I'll tore down your guts and let your body rotten up in these woods." Rein started to sound colder and threatens the terrified Witch with showing his KM2000 knife at her face. Then, the Witch started to flow some tears. Sweat dropped at the back of the taskforce members head.

"What's up with that kid?" Ray asked. "He doesn't seem to use more friendly way to talk on this little girl. That guy only scares her and this might gonna scare off my homies."

"Don't know… but this guy has his ways to interrogate his enemies, and this might be working." Alex commented and then, Mitch spoke.

"Working? This is freaking... You can see how she looks right now. That Krueger boy sure is scary when it comes to interrogation… Can't believe he use this way to talk to that poor little Witch…" Mitch commented as he and the others watches Reiner 'bullying' the weak Witch.

"Tell me you little runt or I expose you and make you run in these woods and then…." Reiner continued to threaten the Witch with weird threat. The Witch also begs not to do the all things that he said just now; for sure, he definitely wants to do it.

"Rein, stop scaring her. We have our job here. We can locate her unit later… Now, we need to continue our job. She knows where the base is and we can call the reinforcements as soonest we're there. Sergeant, can you lead the way?" Richard asked the Witch.

"Y-Yes, I can show you the way but just put that cruel boy away from me." Imelda points her finger toward cool Reiner. Richard sighed, and nods.

"Alright, we'll get that guy away from you and just show us the way." She nods and then, Reiner throws back her G3 rifle and her USP pistol to her. Then, Reiner closes his face toward the Witch with an evil smirked.

"You lead the way little girl…." Reiner's voice started to turn much colder than before. The Witch quickly walks away from him and lead the group to the location. Than, Marko walks to his side with a grin at his face looking at him.

"You're making her as toy aren't you?" Marko asked and Reiner chuckled.

"Nope, just want to have fun…"

* * *

After few minutes of walking, they finally reach the location. They hid themselves in the bushes to look at the area. They can see the old large warehouse guarded with the same enemy that just attacked them; they also had an APC and tanks that is not far from the warehouse with helicopter parked at the field. The enemy had an anti aircraft defense (the same type that was used to destroy the Witches and the Warlocks) on the compound which was left unguarded.

"So, this is the enemy's base? Not bad…" Ray commented. Richard quickly uses his binoculars to search the entrance to the building. He searches through the front but heavily guarded with enemy vehicle and then, he look to the side of the warehouse which has no enemy guarding it even though there is no door at it. Then, Richard called his squads along with the Witch back into the forest to discuss their plans.

"Alright, here's the plan. Marko and Rein will go to the side of the building and use the back door of the warehouse. If it's clear, you guys enter it without alerting the enemies. Ray and Mitch will eliminate any vehicles on the compound especially the air defense system which might cripple our support from the Witches and the Warlocks. Alex will provide long distance cover for us during the attack. Got it?" They nodded and one of the KSK members asked.

"What about us? We can't just sit around until the reinforcements come and watch they died in the battle."

"That is why we're gonna jump out of our hiding and attack them as soonest Ray and Mitch blows up their air defense system. But we need to let Rein and Marko enters the building's first since we need to locate the target first. Got it?" they nodded again. Then, Richard takes a glance on Imelda who is making a call from her radio. "Sergeant, what's the stat on the reinforcements?"

"ETA 10 minutes until they arrive sir." She replied and continues to talk through her radio.

"Alright boys, get yourself ready coz' this is gonna be hot." Ray gets up from the ground and started to check his gun. "My gun is hot right now…" he said with energetically. Then, Alex takes his spot for sniper behind the bushes and switches his M40A5 to the SR-25 Mk 11 that was kept in a large bag. He started to monitor every movement of the enemy at the base. Richard went to the Witch and asked her something.

"Sergeant…. Witch who was packing her stuffs quickly stands up nervously as soonest Richard called her. "Can you fight with us? I mean if you want to fight with us, you can come." Richard asked and the Witch started too blushed.

"Actually….. I can't fight…" the Witch hesitant and Richard quickly pats her head.

"It's OK. You can be Alex's spotter, he can't do it alone. Can you do it?" the Witch nods. "Go to his side Sergeant, he might need your help."

"Yes sir." She salutes and picks up her bag and lies down at the side of the marine sniper.

"Alright everyone lets go! Take your positions!" Richard cried and they simply replied 'yes sir' and 'on it!' as soonest they've finished checking their gears and quickly leave the scene to move to their positions. Alex and Imelda stayed behind the bushes and started to have a small chat.

"Urmmm… What can I call you sir?" Imelda asked toward the marine sniper who is looking through the scope of his gun. "I don't mind if you don't want to answer the question."

"Just call me Master Gunny." He said. "Use this spotter scope to find the target. That'll help you mark it." He quickly pulls out a large scope from his bag that was fitted with tripod. "Watch for any move of our boys down there…"

"Okay…." She replied and looking through the scope. "Master Gunny? Urmmm….. Why are they calling you that?"

"That's my rank's short name." Imelda confused, "This is secret so don't tell anyone can you?" Alex looked at her with a grin and she nodded. "Well, my rank is Master Gunnery Sergeant which is higher than you and Master Sergeant. So, those who hold this rank will be called as Master Gunny since it has a Master Gunnery at front." He chuckled and looks back into his scope. "Sir, I can see the Karlslanders are in position."

Alex reported looking through his scope as he can see Marko and Reiner hiding behind the trees. Meanwhile, Richard along with his group monitors Ray and Mitch moves slowly toward the air defense system. Ray quickly places the C4 charge on the side of the vehicle.

"C4 placed?" Mitch asked looking at the guard that is busying talking to each other.

"C4 is in the place. Now let's get ourselves cover before we get ourselves blown up." They quickly run to the nearest crates and hid behind it. Ray pulls out a detonator and put his finger on top of the red button. "We're in place, sir."

"Alright, copy that. What's the stat on those two Karlslander Wizard?" Richard asked through his radio with his gun ready to be fired.

"Not good, one of the guards is gonna peeing at that side." He reported looking through his scope and took a glimpse on the Witch at his side, "Stop watching it until he's finished doing it." Imelda blushed and covers her face with her hands to from watching that 'dirty' thing. "So, what're you gonna do? Rein, Marko?" Alex asked but didn't respond. "What're you both planning?"

In the bushes, Reiner and Marko who only hide under the leaves watches him unzipping his pants and started to pee. Marko and Reiner only closes their nose and Marko started to give a hand sign to Reiner which means 'kill this guy!' Rein nodded. As soonest the man finishes the dirty thing, as the man is about to leave Reiner jumps out and pulls him down. Reiner grips the man tightly and then, he pulls out his knife and cut the man's throat. Reiner keeps his knife and both of them went out of their hiding spot and started to move to the back door of the warehouse.

Reiner breathing heavily; he opens the door slowly to avoid being notice by the enemy. Marko leads the way and aimed their weapons carefully that they might gonna alert the enemy. They went to upstairs and started to keep walking until they found the 'bastard'. They went into the corner and saw a balcony at the side with the view of the enemy's base. Reiner and Marko keep walking along the hallway until they saw an enemy at the corner guarding nearby the window. Reiner and Marko stops and makes a radio call.

"Hey, we got an enemy at the window at our side. He's guarding the hallway. We can't do stealth on him. He seems to be guarding this place all the time. He didn't even move a little though; we can't shoot him since we have no suppressors. Moving in the shadow is not gonna work too since this place is really bright. Need some backup here…" Marko started to contact through his radio.

"Master Gunny, I see him. You can make a shot from this angle." Imelda suggested as she watches through the spotter scope.

"Give me the position." Alex replied.

"Yes, Master Gunny sir." She replied, "The target is at the 2nd floor of the warehouse, leaning by the window right at the center." She stated.

"Got that one in my sight…" Alex's finger squeezes the trigger and a shot was fired. The bullet flies straight onto the man's forehead and blood splattered his brain at the wall. The wall was splashed with the man's blood and the pieces of his brain.

"Nice shot." Imelda takes a glance onto the marine sniper.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet." Alex replied still watching through his scope. "The path is clear, you guys can walk now. You better hurry up and find that guy. We're running out of time here."

"Yeah, we know that. We're entering the storage right now." Both of the Karlslander enters the door slowly revealing the ground floor. As soonest they've enter the area, they can see few men guarding some cache of weapons and few vehicles in it including a small chopper down there. They walked slowly to avoid being noticed by them and they can see the Tyler talking to the enemy soldiers. "Sir, we got a visual ID on the target. He's here; blow that thing up to the sky so they can panic up."

Richard who just waiting outside of the warehouse gives the order, "Blow it up." Ray presses the button and a large explosion occurred and the air defense system was completely trashed. A large thick smoke flies to the sky attracting everyone in the warehouse to go outside. "Wow, can believe it can did this much of damage." Richard muttered. "Alright boys, take their asses…." He said and they jump out of their hiding and attack the enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Karlslanders are making their move. Reiner aims at the gas tank at one of the vehicle; he fires it and hits it. Another explosion starts to make half of the enemy in the warehouse started to be burned alive except for Tyler who uses his shield to protect himself from being burnt. Reiner and Marko quickly stands up and fires onto the enemy. After realizing this, they quickly draw their weapons and fires on them but it was block by their shields. Tyler started to run toward the door trying to escape. Reiner sees him and started to jump onto the ground floor without thinking first. As soonest he landed he started to shoot at the enemies that is taking cover behind the vehicle and wasting him off. Then, he gives a full auto shot onto the enemy soldier that is coming out of the door killing them all. Marko started to follow him onto the ground as well, following him to catch Tyler. It's a good thing that they leave the area coz' it's already started to burn the area.

"So, you see that guy?" Marko asked leaning against the wall at the corner. "He didn't attack us with his magic. What's up with him?" Marko moves into the corner and an enemy comes out in the corner and fires a round onto his head. "Looks like something's with him, what do you think?" Reiner bashes the door that is in front of them and the room had few crates in it. Suddenly a shot was fire automatically; hitting the wall and both of them quickly takes cover at the back of the crates. The bullets fired all over the room, hitting the wall and the crates leaving a large hole. They cover their heads and didn't have any chance to throw their shields.

Tyler uses M2 machine gun with tripod stand to shoot Reiner and Marko; he keeps firing without stopping for a moment. He didn't give them a chance to stand up or firing, he only fires the round to make them sitting duck. Reiner throws a smoke grenade trying to close their movement but Tyler keeps firing. Then, Marko quickly runs out of his hide throwing his navy coloured shield with his familiar, Doberman comes out of his body trying to strengthen his shield from being break by the bullets of the .50 caliber. Marko pulls out his handgun and fires at Tyler who was manning the gun. A few shots at his body and he falls to the ground, and the machine gun stops firing. Reiner jumps out of his cover and started to join Marko who only stands looking at the body.

"To bad that we couldn't catch him, what should we tell them?" Marko asked looking at Reiner who is kneeling down checking the body.

"Let's just say we have to defend ourselves…" Reiner replied. He tries to check the body, as soonest he touches the body it turns into a black liquid. Marko was surprised to see this and Reiner punches the ground as he was very angry with it.

"That guy set us a decoy so he can ditch this place!" Marko throws his hand in the air and kicks the crate trying to release his anger. "Now, we don't know where he went."

Reiner quickly went to the corridor and look that there are two routes which are right and left. His German Sheppard familiar comes out of him and his hands touch the ground. He flow his magic energy into his hand and Reiner started to glow with dark grey aura, Marko interested in this watches him. Then, a shoe print appeared on the floor which was coloured in white showing its direction toward the left corridor.

"Guess we've found where he went. How many you got?"

"I got 20 bucks, want some?" Reiner looked at him with annoyed face and started hit the back of his head and he grunted in pain. "Owww…. Wha-"

"I mean how many bullets you got left you stupid fish…" Reiner replies with cold tone.

"Owwww…. OK, I got 60 rounds left." Marko started to rub his head after being hit by Reiner. "What about you? What did you have?" as he was about to asked, Rein walks into the corridor.

"I got one round…" Reiner replies it with a grin with reloading his weapon. Marko was speechless for a moment and then, he runs toward Reiner's side as he is about to leave him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Marko cried started to follow Reiner before he'll be left by him.

"Don't keep your familiar, looks like this place is full of surprises…." Reiner gives a little advice and Marko nods. _"Well, that man is sure the one that I'm looking for... a suitable fight." _

Tyler went into one of the room which was filled with a cache of explosives trying to hide himself from the two Karlslander Wizard. He breathes heavily; gripping his T-shirt and mumbled, "Darn it! If I keep using it… I'll just open my old wounds." He mumbled and saw a crate with explosive in it. "Guess better keep them off my tail…" Tyler quickly grabs few claymores from the crate and leaves the room in a rush.

Meanwhile, Marko and Reiner who was cautiously walking into the corridor that Tyler take. He finds that his footprint went into the small room and Reiner leads into the room and finds nothing but yet, another room that was connected to it. Reiner leads and Marko covers his back, they enter the room and find a few desks with drawers in it. Reiner and Marko started to look at the paper that was on the table and they read it.

"Rein, what's this?" Marko shows him a blueprint for some sort of a device. When Reiner watches the blueprint, his eyes widened. "Rein? What's wrong man? Talk to me, you know this thing?"

"This is the same device that we found back at Somali before Kyle blew up everything leaving nothing for us. Mark, use your phone to catch this picture." Marko didn't fight and only agrees with him. He and Rein pulls out their phone and catches the picture of the blueprint. Then, Reiner takes the blueprint and keeps it at one of the pockets in his vest. "The blueprint in the phone will be our backup data. Make sure you keep this thing until research division what's thing all about. We need to go now."

With in an instant, they stormed out of the room and continue their search for Tyler. The Wizards walked onto the corner and kept walking until Marko stepped a wire at his leg. After he stepped the wire, Marko was shock and suddenly the door that was in front of them breaks forming a hole and fires a round onto the Wizard. Before they could be torn to pieces, both of them throw their shield trying to protect themselves. After the shot, they can see a shotgun was fitted at the door.

"Looks like that bastard is running out of ideas…" Marko commented and walked forward.

Reiner looks onto the ground and finds a shiny line and he finds it was a claymore hidden behind the walls. Before he could tell Marko to stop, he had already stepped and a pin was released. Marko noticed this and in instant, a large explosion banged out at the corridor causing it to be filled with fires and thick smokes and started to collapse to ground due to the large explosion.

At the hall, Tyler sits on his boss's throne since they have left to Fuso for an important mission. He could hear the explosion not far away from his position; he can see some smoke at the entrance of the hall. "Well, one bomb is enough to take 'em out…." He muttered with grin assuming that the two Karlslander Wizards have dead. "Better hope the others at the outside have managed to repel the taskforce's assault…" he thinks. Suddenly, another explosion came from the same direction. "What the?!" another explosion occurred followed by another. _"Impossible!"_ he think and then, the loud explosion started to near him and followed by the others and finally, a large explosion bursting to the door filled with smoke.

The smoke started to fading away and finally revealing a man holding a G36K and dragging a man at his right hand, it was Reiner. "Well, I guess that's all you can do huh?" Reiner asked looking at him who was shocked to see him still alive and his uniform was almost in thorn up and having some small cut at his face. "You have some surprises for us and to bad you didn't do it very well…" Tyler looks at Reiner's right hand which had a guy that he's been dragging since the explosion.

"I'm gonna take that guy in your hand as your partner isn't it?" Reiner looks to the injured man who was actually Marko who was unconscious due to the explosion. He had some light injuries at his bodies. Then, Reiner releases his grip from Marko's collar making him lying onto the ground and takes off his vest. Then, he aims his gun toward Tyler trying to shoot him. "So, you gonna shoot me?"

"Shoot? My orders are to take you in custody and hands you over to the United States of Liberion authorities which is your country. If I had to shoot you, it'll be considered as a self defense if you tried to attack me with any weapons or by your magic."

"Is that so? I can see that you're really trying too killing me." Tyler replied. Reiner approaches him as he tries to restrain him. "I'll take back my words about you trying to killing me…" Tyler stands up and puts his hand up in the air which shows that he's surrendering.

"You make a good choice there buddy…" Reiner pulls out a plastic cuffs and started approaching him and quickly secures his hand into the plastic cuff. "Now, you better get yourself quite coz' resistance is futile. Now walk!" Reiner pushes him hardly forcing him to walk. Before he reaches the door, Tyler stopped. "Why are you stopping?"

"Tell you what, even if I get caught…" Tyler looked at him with a grin. "…I'm still gonna escape …." Tyler's familiar appeared and loosen his hands from the cuffs by turning his hand into liquid. Reiner fires and Tyler turns around quickly throws his shield on deflecting all the bullets in the process. Reiner runs out of bullet and tries to reload but Tyler's arm turning into weird liquid form and started to stretches in to blade form to pierce Reiner's body. Reiner throws away his G36K and quickly jumps avoiding the liquid blade making it hitting the throne and lands on his hand and started to fires him with his handgun but he quickly throws his shield again to deflect all the attacks.

Then, Tyler uses his another arm to attack Reiner who was kneeling on his arm and Reiner jumps off from and made a little spin in the air and started to give another shot to Tyler. Tyler quickly blocks it with his liquefied arm; absorbing the bullets and forms his right arm into a shape of gun. Reiner saw this and commented, "Ooookay, that's something new…."

"Like it? This is my ability…" Tyler replied with a grin. And Tyler fired back his bullet covered with his dark green aura onto the Karlsland Wizard who only stares at his magic ability.

"I really hate this…" Reiner mumbled and dodges the bullets making it hitting the wall and making few small holes at the wall giving more light at the dark hall. Reiner who had just avoided the attack quickly spins in the air and throws his shield that spin like a saw toward Tyler and he easily slices the shield into half.

"Is that all you got?!" Tyler yelled and throws back his arm toward Reiner and punches him and hits the wall then falls to the ground. Reiner groaned and started to stand up and stands before the evil Wizard. Tyler chuckled, "You never give up didn't you?" he throws again his arm from both sides of Reiner and forms a shape of a sharp sword again. "Die you piece of shit!"

"Like I said, I'm not a shit!" Reiner jumps avoiding the slicing attack and run over his arm and quickly grabs his head and jumps to his back. Then, he throws him to the wall making it cracks, Tyler grunted in a pain looking toward Reiner who stands before him. Reiner covers up his hands with his aura and his hand turns into a shape of a monstrous arm.

"What the hell?" Tyler mumbled as soonest he saw him that he has the same ability as he is. Tyler started to charge on him and engage in a hand to hand combat. Tyler tries to stab him with his arm sword but it was blocked by Reiner's shield and Reiner gives a blow onto his cheek but he didn't react and soon gives another attack on Rein which this time he manages to scratch Reiner's arm and Rein gives it back by scratching his torso. Both of them continued giving blow onto each other until they bled out.

Then, they stopped. Tyler exhausted and breathing heavily after attack but Reiner did not exhausted at all. Both of them had each others blood that was splattered onto their faces. Then, Tyler spokes.

"Why did… Why you're… not exhausted?" Tyler asked with an exhausting tone. Reiner who didn't breathe heavily only looked at him. Then, he sighs.

"Tell me, did your familiar wanted you keep fighting?" he asked and Tyler is confused. "You see, my familiar is a bit different where we had a same interest. The interest is where we never stop looking for something that we wanted."

"What's this interest you're talking about?" Tyler asked and he have no idea what's this dude talking about. Reiner sighed and grinned.

"The interest for keep looking for a fight and never care about the exhaustion. Because why? Because my familiar controls my breathing when I fight. My familiar wants me to keep fighting non-stop so I could get stronger. But getting rid of the exhaustion is really hard since you can still feel it. You understand now?" Tyler smirked and stands up straight.

"If that's the case, I have to forget all the exhaustion that I felt right now." Tyler said with a cold tone and his eyes started to glow dark green. "I'll fight until you're defeated and ditch this place."

Reiner sighs and places his palm onto the ground. A large magic circle appears and something was coming out of the circle, "Hope you're not hurt with this one." Reiner said in a calm tone. The three German Sheppard dogs started coming out of the circle in a perfect form like having a nice dark grey fur and cute looking thing. Just different thing is it had red eyes and it was angry. "Tell you what? I really love to fight you but I'm gonna take you in. Last chance, give it up Wayfield."

"Nope, not at all. If you're planning to attack me with those furballs, its not gonna happen." Tyler replied.

"Really?" Reiner grinned. "_Zerfetzen!_" he yelled and all of the dogs started to attack him. Tyler without hesitant stabs all of them with his arm but it didn't hurt them all. Which makes it more interesting, it can't be touched instead they went through.

"What?!" Tyler's eyes widened and started to dodge every of the dogs attack. _"I can't use my attacks on these guys!"_ he thought and then, one of the dogs manages to bite his shoulder. He shouted in pain and his left arm has been bitten and finally, his right leg. _"These guys are so heavy… I can't move…"_

"What's wrong? Too heavy?" Reiner asked who only stands with his hands in his pocket. "That is the natural thing for dogs but tell you what? It also makes you hard to move since those dogs weighted 70 lbs though. Well, no time for chat at a time like this… _Explodieren._"

And the dogs started to glow brightly, "Good night…" Reiner mumbled and then, it shined brightly entire hall.

* * *

"That's all we got here… we did it boys!" Richard yelled as he and his squad had defeated the enemies along with the help of reinforcements. The Witches and the Warlocks had assisted them in fighting against heavy weapons and vehicles. All of them yelled as they managed to survive the attack although they had loss a few man. Soon the place has started too filled with local military forces including Liberion's.

Richard who was standing along with his group started is approached with flying Witches and Warlocks as soonest they've landed. One of the Witches who had long dark blonde hair run towards him and started to gripping the marine's shoulder and asking him with a worried tone, "Excuse me, have you seen him?"

Richard tries to control the situation, "Who are you looking for ma'am?"

"Krueger… Reiner Krueger! Have you seen him?!" her eyes are in a paranoid situation. Richard tried to calm her down by giving a few words.

"Yes, we've seen him. Who are you? And how did you know him?" Richard asked.

"I'm Major Helen Wagner of the Karlsland Air Force, leader of the fighter Witch from JG73. I'm Rein's cousin." Richard and his group were speechless after seeing a Witch who would probably in around 20's is Reiner's cousin.

"He's in the building along with his partner attempting to catch a criminal."

"I need to go in there!" before she could enters the warehouse; Richard grabbed her wrist trying to stop her. "Let go off me!" she demanded but Richard didn't. Suddenly, a large explosion could be heard from the building and a grey light shines through the roof of the building. Then, it exploded causing it to collapse. "Rein!" Helen yelled as she runs toward the collapse building.

Soon, all of them followed her to the collapsed building. As soonest she arrived, she can see a man lying on the ground with some light injuries. Helen quickly checks the man and founds him as Marko. "Wha- Marko?!" she mumbled. "Just hang in there. Medic!" she yelled and the soldiers started to swarm the area as they try to find any remaining survivors left. Soon, paramedics started to check on his condition.

Richard who just arrived at the area saw that Helen is still searching Rein with almost crying. "Darn it, where are you Krueger? Don't you dare to make her cry!" he mumbled. Then, someone spoke.

"Hey, I got the person that you want." They turn their head toward a guy where had he dragging a guy who was about 30% burnt at his body. "Now, can I get some rest?" the guy is Reiner Krueger and he had himself a torn uniform revealing his six packs. Reiner looks onto his cousin, "Why are you here?" Helen dash onto his cousin and embrace him with his face onto her large breasts.

Whole of the personnel started to blushed and drop their jaws as they seeing this. Her subordinates started to blush as she makes her cousin lands his face onto her large breast.

"Rein! I was so worried about you! I thought you're dead and better don't do that technique again! It's dangerous! Oh, I'm so glad that you're ok…" Rein started to push her away with angrily.

"Helen! I can't breath! Stop putting my face on your busts!" Rein said and suddenly he felt pain at his stomach. "Urghh… I shouldn't use that much…" as he was feeling all the pain, something crossed his head, "Marko! Where is he?! Is he OK?" Rein quickly asked whereabouts of his partner. Helen smiled and pats his head.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He only had some light injuries."

"He's a though motherfucker huh…" he mumbled and then, Helen smacks his head. "OWWW! Why did you do that for?"

"Don't call him like that, he the one who helped you in this mission. Remember that one and you need to get yourself treated. Those wounds are pretty bad."

"OK… I'll get myself some treatment." He said walking away from the area with everyone looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at?! BACK TO WORK!" he yelled and everyone started to do back their job. The Liberion forces quickly evacuate the injured Tyler from the incident the helicopter.

Richard approaches Helen and started to spoke, "He's your cousin huh? Sure is a problem to have him but he seems to be the person that you cared most right?"

Helen grinned, "Maybe, but he'll always like this. If you want to know, he lives with me." She giggles as she watches Reiner being treated by the Witches who have healing powers. "Well, see you again Liberian."

"See you again too, Major." Richard replied and she walks toward Reiner who was being treated. Then, his subordinates started to approach him looking at Helen who was talking with one of the Witches about Reiner's condition.

"Dang, looks like being this kid isn't that bad after all…. He had a hot cousin living with him." Ray commented wiping a drool at his mouth, "I wish I'm at his place…."

"Me neither man, I heard from her subordinates that she is still single. None of any guy had scored her so far." Mitch adds on.

"Well, you can forget about scoring her." Alex came out of nowhere surprising the other Wizards.

"So what? We're still gonna get her." Ray replied and Mitch nods.

"Well, her subordinates told me that she only chooses the type of guy like flying aces or the strongest one like Rein is."

"Who cares about it? As long as one of us got to score her since she's hot." Mitch replied with a confident tone.

"In your dreams because guys like you two will kick the hell out of the way. Well, better find yourself a good lady." Before they could keep the debate goes on, Richard spoke.

"Alright boys, lets go home. We've got what we came for and let's get our package cleaned up and ready to go home. Coz' this guy had enough of pretzels… Alright, move out!" Richard ordered and they whined as they can't score Reiner's cousin who was extremely hot. "Set the transport aircraft immediately because we're straight to Langley." And they whined except for Alex who only nods.

As the military personnel's from both countries are doing their jobs, Imelda came out of nowhere and started to look at me with a question, "Is it over already?"

* * *

**Whew, another long chapter and it was really hard to think about the storyline since I had other stuffs to do. Well, this chapter had a fighting scene where it's hard to imagine how it looks if it's in the shape of doujin/manga/anime. Well, the next one will showing all about Fuso and we will know how modern Fuso look like. Please comment or point any mistakes and thanks for reading this chapter. **

**German translations:  
**_**Zerfetzen**_** means 'tear to pieces'  
**_**Explodieren**_** means 'explode'**

* * *

Extra chapter

Richard and his wife pays a visit onto the Wolfe's to see how they're doing. They spend most of the time having fun together. Alice and Stephanie are doing some girl thing like cooking and cleaning while McHale and Jayson are talking about some military stuffs and they even playing with their children. Jayson and McHale were talking outside about having vacation together at the other country. The Wizards are talking in a living room.

"Well Jay, I was thinking about taking you two to Fuso for vacation. How's that for an idea?" McHale asked having a sip from a bottle of beer into his mouth.

"Not bad though but…."

"But what? The expenses? Don't worry, I'll handle everything."

"Yeah, I know that… it's just Alice. I don't know if she really wants to go or not…" Jayson replied in a frustrated tone.

"Cool down kiddo, just go and asks her."

"Dude, I don't know what'll be her answer if we ask her…" Jayson replied and McHale continues to drink his beer. Suddenly, Alice rushes out of the kitchen with an iPad at her hand and started to call him.

"JayJay! A Witch from Fuso who was a friend of mine in the Facebook asked me to come to Fuso! Can we go there?!" she announced with excitement. After hearing this, Jayson and McHale look to each other and McHale started to spoke.

"Now we know…."


	8. Chapter 7 - Hospital

**CHAPTER 7: HOSPITAL**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

0719, Tokyo, Fuso

Another normal day at Fuso, where all of them are having their time spent with all of them goes to work and the youngsters went to school. They can get there by taking bus, train or anything. Some of them walk to the place since it is the most common way to get to the place. For adults, of course they went to work. The youngsters are sure to go to the schools since they need education since they could be lawyers, engineers, policeman, firefighter, soldiers or most commonly heard which is the Witches, Warlocks or Wizards.

Well, let's put that aside shall we? Well, let the story start…

In a small neighbourhood, few students are seen walking around the road. They are seen greeting each other and ride a bicycle to the school. The girls wear a standard sailor uniform which was common in Fuso as their standard school uniform while the boys wears a _Gakuran_ which resembles the uniform of the Prussian military uniform. All of them are rushing to the school since they didn't want to be late for the class. Well usually the class starts at 8:00 in the morning.

Kurosawa's residence

Ringou, who is still in on his bed with his blanket covering his whole body and refuses to wakes up. His room is tidy and it didn't have any messy like other boys did. Then, his clock rings and he smashed the clock instantly by using his hand. This is the 30th time he breaks his clock and for sure, he hates clock rings to wake him up. He woke up and takes a bath, brushes his teeth and suits himself up for school.

He wore a standard black _Gakuran_ like the others do just he didn't buttons his uniform an shows his grey T-shirt in it and he even has an accessory at his pants such as chains at the both side. A soonest he finished wearing his uniform, he went down stairs and takes a seat at the dining table. He can see an egg with some bacon and hash browns on his plate. With no hesitant, he eats the food.

Ringou can see his sister; Kurosawa Kimiko or Miko, 14, is having a breakfast with some rice. She's a bit tomboyish though, she had a black hair with her hair tied in pony tail style. She is seen wearing the sailor uniform which was coloured in blue and white. Then, Ringou asks her, "Miko, have you finished your homework?" and he eats the hash browns.

"Yeah, I've finished mine Onii-chan." Miko replied with his mouth full. Ringou look at his younger sister, Kurosawa Kyoko, 13, or Yoko is cleaning the dishes. She wears the same uniform as Miko and probably goes to same school. Different than her elder sister, she is more feminine. She had a long dark brown hair that was passing her shoulder.

"So, how's your homework Yoko?" Ringou asked and his sister turns around and look at him with a smile.

"Yes, I've finished mine too Onii-chan." She replied and takes a look at the clock which shows 7:30a.m and she started too afraid. "Miko chan, Onii-chan! It's getting late! We need to go now!" Ringou who had just finished eating along with Miko started to put their plates into the sink and leaves the dining room.

"Alright, let's go. Let mom clean the dishes, we're getting late already." His sister nods and quickly puts on their shoes and they started to walk to school. Yoko walks slowly while Miko started to run.

"Miko, don't run! You might fall!" Yoko advised but Miko refuse to hears and keep running forcing her to run as well. With those two gone, Ringou started to walk to school slowly because he didn't mind about getting late to school because the school is not far away from it.

* * *

He walks along the streets toward his school since it was a short cut, "Another normal school day, I hope no troubles today." He mumbled. Then, he hears a girl's voice coming from behind.

"Ringou-kun!" he turns around and finds it as Yamanaka Yukio, his childhood friend. She has a fair skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. Plus, she also has large breasts. Different than his sisters, she wears a black blazer with white and ribbon tied at her collar. "Ringou-kun, how are you today?" she asked and started to walk at Ringou's side.

Ringou smirked, "I'm fine, just a little tired though." Ringou yawns, "Tell me, what did you do when I'm not here for the last few weeks?"

Yukio places her finger at her lips and thinks, "Urmmm… me, Kio and Kazumi did a lot of stuffs when you're not here. It's was fun you know!"

Ringou was curious and started to ask this fun thing, "What's this fun stuffs did you do?" Yukio look at him with a smile.

"We did some graffiti tagging under the rainbow bridge which the local authorities started to cleaning up the tagging, we also burn the roof of the police station where they still searching the culprit, we ate at the M******d's and burn it to the ground and we never confess for doing that so. Oh yeah, we even loosen the bolts at the Ferris wheel and make it rolling the whole city for non-stop!" Ringou's face was showing an unpleasant looking since she started to about weird things.

"R-Really? I didn't expect to hear that one…" Ringou was hesitating to talk after hearing this. "All what I know is that loosen the bolts of the Ferris wheel is just a joke right?" Ringou gives a smile onto her thinking it as a joke.

"Ringou-kun, look!" Yukio points her finger toward the road and then, a large Ferris wheel rolling in front of them crossing the road. Some crashing and bashing sound could be heard at the end of the road. Ringou's jaw dropped and his eye's twitching after watching it. "You see that! It was fun to see the wheel rolling at the all over the town!" she was excited to see the rolling wheel but not for Ringou who can't believe that his childhood friend commits a crime and the local authorities didn't even catch her.

"Well, I guess it's the time we need to get to school though…" Ringou sighs and tries to forget the entire incident that happened just now and continues to walk to school.

"Ringou-kun, what did you do when you're overseas?" Ringo gasps and remembered that he went to Somali for a rescue mission.

He can't afford to tell the entire incident because he's apart of the FSDF's Special Forces Group. Different than Warlocks who learns in military school, Wizard who is apart of elite units will be send to normal school to cover their identity since they apart of Special Forces. Those who tells anyone their identities, they will be honorably discharge from the service and… well, I can't tell more than that since it's CLASSIFIED.

"Ringou-kun? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Yukio look at him who was almost pale and look like he's gonna puke.

"Uh… No, I'm fine. Anyway…" Ringou look onto his G-Shock watch at his left wrist. "…It's 7:45 already. Looks like we need to walk faster or we're late." Ringou look onto Yukio with a smile.

"OK!" she replied. As they are talking and walking along the roads, a girl who comes from the corner approaches them. Suddenly, they bumped to each other and fell to the ground. "Ringou-kun! Are you OK?!" Yukio quickly checks his condition after he collided with a girl.

"Urghhh… I'm fine…" Ringou rubs his head and take a glance on the girl. "I'm sorry… Are you OK?" Ringou asked throwing his hand toward the girl and the girl gives her hand and Ringou pulls her up to stand back. "I guess we should be more careful huh?" The girl picks up her bag and looks toward Ringou with a gaze. Ringou was stunned as what he saw.

The girl had a same trait like the legendary Fuso Witch, Miyafuji Yoshika where she has same eye colour, brown hair which makes it difference is she had it more longer till her breasts but still retaining its shape like Miyafuji Yoshika does. She wears the same uniform like his sisters just the colour is different. The uniform was entirely in black and partly white which might indicated that she came from other junior high school.

"Well, I'm sorry for my mistakes just now. See ya!" the girl bows and leaves the scene; putting her bag at her shoulder as she leaves to the school that was not far from there. Ringou wondered that the girl is really polite, calm, cool and patient even if she had bumped into him except the way she says 'goodbye' is rude.

"She sure has a look of that legendary Witch…." Yukio commented.

"Yeah…" Ringou grinned as he never founds any other girl like her is not angry like other girls. Then, something crosses his mind. "Uh… Yukio! We need to go now!" he quickly pulls Yukio wrists and run toward the school gate before the class starts.

* * *

Recess

Ringou sat at the rooftop and have his _bento_ that was given by his sister. Well, he didn't eat alone though… there are some of few students there eating at the rooftop as well and some of them just talking. Yukio was also there and having her food with her friends. Ringou only kept eats his food with peacefully since no one has tried to harass him since the last period. Not until now….

A big body and a baldy student with an angry face came out of the door along some of his men gathering at Ringou who was busying eating his _bento_ looks at him. The baldy looks at him and came toward him, "KUROSAWA!" he yelled and Ringou take a glance at him. "We have unfinished problems! You've been missing for weeks! There is an unsettled score!" Ringou started to pack his _bento_ and leaves the scene. "Kurosawa! I'm not done yet! I'll get you after the school!" Ringou lifting his hand showing that he didn't mind and disappears at the stairs. "Darn it! He didn't care about us! Watch out, Kurosawa…. I'll get asses beaten up." the baldy look onto the students that was around the rooftop who was eyeballing him. "What're you looking at? I'll shove the food down your throats!" the students continued to eat their food. The baldy and his gangs leave the rooftop.

Yukio, who was on the rooftop, froze after watching that the baldy threatens to beat his Ringou after school. "Ringou-kun… Hope you'll be fine." she hoped and suddenly one her friends spoke.

"Hey, Yukio." Yukio quickly look at her with a shock.

"Ah… Yes? What is it?"

"You're staying after the school right?" Yukio's face was puzzled.

"Staying? For what?"

"Are you forgetting something? We had a student council meeting, you're the Vice President. You need to be staying for the meeting, right?"

She silent's for a moment and said, "Yes, I am…" with hesitant because she knows that the baldy would beat him after the school. "Ringou…."

* * *

After the school period…

"Sorry Ringou… I got have student council meeting." Yukio said with a low tone. Ringou looks at her with a smile.

"What can we do? Anything can happen when we're apart of student council…" Ringou sighs, "Well, I'm off… Goodbye." Before he could walk, Yukio holds his arm and Ringou turns back to her.

"Ringou-kun… becareful… the baldy is gonna…." Yukio stammer and Ringou pats her head. She blushed and saw Ringou smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. You know that I'm strong right?" she froze and Ringou leaves the school entrance. "Hey, I'm a guy who loves the fight… don't worry, I'll be fine." Ringou leaves the scene and throws his hand in the air giving a sign 'goodbye'. Yukio smiled and goes back into the school for her meeting.

RIngou went home; he walks across the park to buy some drink. As soonest he bought it from the vending machine, he started to walk until he saw three guys at his path armed with large stick and baseball bat. Soon, more men came from behind; blocking his path to run. And then, he saw the baldy coming out of his men in front of him. Ringou only had a cool face while that man had an angry (I mean really) face.

"Oi, KUROSAWA! Prepare to your death. Now, you'll be paid for what you done for the last 5 months before your disappearance…" he yelled.

"8 months…" Ringou corrected and followed by the baldy.

"8 months before your disappearance. You beat us and we lost our territory! Now you will…." Before he could continue, Ringou punches his face as hard as he can make him fall onto his gangs.

"Could you stop babbling? I need to go home…" he replied with an annoyed tone as he was angry with him since the baldy blocks his path.

Then, one his men started to attack him with a wood board but Ringou blocks it and punches his chin making him fly into the air. Then, two of them make their moves trying to hit him; Ringou ducks and punches their stomach. Ringou kicks their face easily making them fall; out of nowhere a bottle was thrown to his head making him bleading. His blood flowing down onto his forehead but he didn't give up. One of them who had titanium baseball bat tries to hit him at the head dodges and grabs the man's arm and twisting it making his arm dislocated. Then, all of them tries to attack him relentlessly since he's sitting duck and couldn't fight all of them all at one.

"Now feel the wrath of me and my group! How does it feel when you're beaten? Kurosawa Ringou?! HAHAHAHAHA!" as he was laughing all out aloud as he sees him couldn't fight all of his men; he was kick from behind and makes him fall onto the ground. Everybody stops, and watches what had happen to the baldy. Ringou also stop with gripping one of the men's collar and tries to punch but it was stop as soonest the baldy falls. "GRRRR, who did this?!"

They look onto the pavement that leads to the road; they can see a girl with a wooden _bokken_ at her shoulder which was use to holds her bag. They look closely and saw the girl had a black and white sailor uniform and having the same trait like Miyafuji Yoshika but having a bit longer till her breast but retaining its shape. The girl's eye looks sharply onto them, she seems calm and patient.

"_Wha-? What is she doing here?!"_ Ringou thought looking at the girl. Then, he started to shout at he girl, "Hey, get outta here!" he yelled but she didn't budge. The girl started to walk forward as she was trying to get herself involved. _"That girl is gonna get herself hurt!"_ he thought._  
_

The baldy stands up and started to talk to her with a harsh tone, "Who are you and why are you here?!" the girl silent's with showing no angry face or emotion. "Hey! I'm as-" before he could continue, the girl kicks his face and he flied about 5 meters away hitting his men. Ringou speechless as soonest he saw the girl could kick baldy that far.

"_What is she…? And more importantly, who is she?!" _he thought.

The girl started to drop her bag from the _bokken_ that she holds and started to approach the gang. She passes Ringou and gives him a glance. Ringou froze; the girl focuses her eye onto the gang and started to charge toward it.

"What're you waiting for?! Attack her!" the baldy yelled and soon, everyone attacks the girl. The girl stops and swings her _bokken_ at the first three people who try to attack her. Three of the gang members who were arm with solid wood baseball bat easily get the hit from her attack where their baseball bats break easily. Then, another tries to punch her but she dodges and makes a roundhouse kick onto the jackass and then, she spins around with her wooden sword to slash the gang members who attacks her at once.

Then, another gang attacks her from behind but it was stopped as soonest she thrusts her wooden sword to behind making it hitting the man's stomach and kicks the jackass's face. Then, she climb on one of the gang member's shoulder and jumps as high in the air and lands between a massive group member. As soonest she landed, she muttered some words. _"First strike, wind blade."_ She swung her sword and a wind pressure was formed in a shape of crescent slashing all of their weapons and making all of them flies away. The remaining of the delinquents only drops their jaw after watching this awkward thing.

Ringou's eyes widened as he saw the girl could beat them easily without getting any scratch. Then, the girl held the dummy sword backward and she places her left palm on its hilt and waits for the delinquents to attack her. _"Is she trying to defeat them with one slash?"_ Ringou thought. All of the delinquents started to attack her as they wanted to finish her off. As they are approaching, the girl is still at her steady position. Ringou heart's pumped very fast like he couldn't bear to watch it as she has no chance to fight them.

The girl had muttered something as they are approaching her, _"Third strike, phantom's shadow."_ She muttered again.

In an instant, Ringou was speechless after he saw the girl had already passes the entire group and had already standing at the end of the group. The delinquents are froze like a wax statue, and Ringou looks at her who only places _bokken_ at her shoulder as soonest she done taking care of them and mumbled. "It's done…" and all of them falls to ground. Ringou was stammered and he didn't notice at all when the girl moves. It's like she is a sword master like the famous Witches that had fought the Neuroi's at the Second Neuroi War. Then, the girl walks across the 'bodies' and picks up her bag and leaves the scene immediately but she turns her head toward the stunned Wizard.

"_Urk…. Why is she looking at me like that?"_ Ringou was surprised and the girl walks toward him. "Why is she walking here?" Ringou mumbled and the girl stopped before him. "Don't tell she's gonna kick my ass…" he mumbled to himself.

"You're injured…" The girl spoke. "You need to go to hospital…."

Ringou sighed, "Wha-? This? This is nothing…. It's just a light injury. By the way, you don't have to help me… I can handle it all by myself. But thanks for the help." Ringou replied and her eyes turned more serious.

"I didn't do it to help you…" she turns her head to the other side.

"Then, why are you kicking their asses?" Ringou asked in a sarcastic tone with a grin. The girl looks back at him and replied with a serious tone.

"I did because he's blocking my way." she replied and Ringou chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm Kurosawa Ringou. I just live around here and I believe we've met this morning during our way to school." Ringou introduces him and the girl huffs. "So, what's you're name?"

Then, the girl opens the tab of the soda can and drinks it. "Yoshino, just call me Shino if you need." The girl named Yoshino or Shino said and Ringou was surprised where she got the drink.

"Wait? When did you have this soda?"

"I found it on the ground next to your schoolbag. I'm taking it since it's still fresh and left unopened." After hearing this, Ringou was stammered since he knew it was his soda.

"How about these guys?" Ringou asked and the look onto the 'bodies' that was scattered around the park.

"They'll be fine…. after all, they're delinquents right?" Shino grinned.

He sighed and picks up his bag and tries to leave the park through the entrance door. "Anyway, thanks for helping me. I'll head to my home first." As soonest he was at the entrance, he grips his stomach since he was hurt prior to do fight. Then, Shino places his hand onto his shoulder. "I'm fine, just a small…" then, he started to cough out some blood.

"You're suffering heavy injuries. You better follow me to the hospital, if you want to live." Shino said with a cold tone. Ringou protests and become more aggressive trying to hit Shino. "If you keep doing it like this, you'll get yourself more injuries. You must follow me to the nearest hospital."

"Look, I'm fine. Just go home…" then, he started to walk heading toward his home.

"Then, be my guest…" she said. "If you fall, don't ask me to drag you all the way to hospital…"

When he was walking, he can see everything started to go blurry. Then, he falls onto the road. "I…. can't…. move…" he grunted and his eyes started to close slowly. Before his eyes can close, he can see somebody's foot walking onto him and his eyes closes.

* * *

Ringou slowly opens his eyes and started to get up. "Urghh, that hurts…." He mumbled rubbing his head. Then, he noticed that his head had been wrapped with a bandage and he's in the patient's attire and sitting on a bed. His left arm is pierced with an IV. He can see that he's in a ward with some patients on their bed. Some of them are talking and some of them are sleeping or resting. There are some nurse's assisting the patients returning to their bed.

"I'm in a hospital…." He muttered. Then, he takes a look on a tag on his arm and it was written _'Miyafuji Hospital'_ on it. "I'm at the Miyafuji Hospital?" he mumbled to himself and suddenly he can hear a voice coming toward him.

"Onii-chan!" Yoko came out of nowhere and started to hug him. "Onii-chan! You're awake! We were so worried about you!"

"Yoko…" Ringou mumbles and then he saw Miko along with their parents. "Mom, dad…" the purple haired boy surprised to his family has arrived to see his condition and his sister quickly loosens her grip and look onto their parents.

The black haired woman who looks him with an irritate looking at him with wearing doctor's coat is his mother, Kurosawa Hitomi, an ex-Witch. She used to become a medic for her fighter wing; not only with that, she also scored some 'kills' when she was apart of fighter wing during the Gulf War. Now, she works at Tokyo Hospital as a doctor.

The short brown haired dude beside her with wearing FGSDF uniform is his husband and Ringou's dad, Kurosawa Ryosuke. He's an ex-Warlock who scored lots of kills during Gulf War where the Iraqi invaded Kuwait. Now, he's a guy with a rank of Colonel and one of the important people in the Chief Of Staff.

"How you're doing son?" Ryosuke ask looking at his son.

"Uh… I'm fine dad. Just a little bit of pain…" then, their mother started to walk to Ringou's side. "What is it mom?" he asked. Then, his mother punches his head and he grunted in pain. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" he asked looking at his mother.

"Huh, you shouldn't mess with some gangs anymore!" Hitomi replied. Then, she looks onto her son, "You should focus on your study. You grades have been dropping lately; I need you to focus for the next year since it's going to be your senior year. So, you must do your best."

"O-Ok mom…" he replied with a feared tone and his face turned pale as soonest her mother look at him. Sure is, his mother had 'slay' lots of Witches during her career.

"That's a nice speech of yours Hitomi. I'm sure that you're son is all ears." Then, they turn their attention toward a doctor who was wearing glasses and having a short hair like Yoshika does. She is Miyafuji Yuzuki, the owner and the head of the hospital.

"_That's Miyafuji Yuzuki… What is she doing here?"_ Ringou thinks and the doctor looks on him with smile.

"Hello Ringou, I'm Dr. Miyafuji Yuzuki. Perhaps you've heard about me. I'm the one who treated you when you were taken in."

"Uh… Yes, I've heard about you and your magic abilities. Your family had a great reputation. Thanks for… treating me Dr. Miyafuji…" Ringou replied with nervously. This is the first time he met the most famous person where her family had destroyed the large Neuroi hive at Venezia. He was very speechless to see a great person stands before him. Not to mention, he was sent into her family's hospital.

"Save your talk Ringou." Hitomi told him and Ringou shuts his mouth. "What is it now Yuzuki?"

"We need to talk somewhere else." Then, she started to turn around and walks away from the ward.

"Something personal?" Hitomi asked.

Yuzuki turns her head and spoke, "About your son's condition…" Then, both of Ringou parents started to follow her somewhere else for nothing important whatsoever. After watching them disappeared, Ringou started to ask his sisters.

"So, why don't you two go and get some eat?" Ringou asked and Miko started to leave the ward.

"Fine by me, I'm starving. See ya at the cafeteria…" she started to leave the ward. "Wanna go Yoko?" she looks onto Yoko who was still at Ringou's side.

"But, how about Onii-chan?" Yoko asked and suddenly, Ringou pats her head. She looks onto him who was smiling.

"It's OK. I'm fine; you must be starving for waiting me to wake up… Now, go and eat some food." Yoko nods and runs toward Miko's side and walk out of the ward.

Ringou lies down and places his arm under his head and closes his eyes. He breathes deeply and exhale, "Finally, I manage to get some peace. It's been a long time I've wanted something like this after my operation in Somali and being harassed with some delinquents from school…" he mumbled.

Then, a nurse came onto him with his eyes still closed. The nurse takes the clip board that was hung at the end of his bed and started look at every page of the papers that was clipped on the board. "Those are your sisters huh?" the nurse asks. "They look pretty nice on you…"

"Yeah, it's not good to be the only kid in the family. It's good to have some sibling…" Ringou replied.

"Yeah, but they're not Witch aren't they?" Ringou opened his eyes as he was disturbed with it. "This would make you're the only one who inherits the power from them both which actually an ex-Witch and also an ex-Warlock. If you combine both of their power, more powerful magic can be created. Am I right Ringou?" the nurse's voices started to turn colder in each words. Then, Ringou gets up tried to deny it but he saw that the person is not a nurse.

"Hey, I…" he was speechless for a moment. He can see that the girl had a black and white sailor uniform with a long brown hair. It was Shino who was inspecting the clip board and it was not a nurse. "You…." He muttered.

"Hey…" she greeted while looking at the clip board.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter has done. Well, not much can be tell through this chapter though. Not much I can tell for the next chapter but the Wolfe's and McHale's family have arrived Fuso for vacation. Please review or point any mistakes that I made. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

* * *

Extra chapter

Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean, 23000 ft in the air

Jayson listens to his favourite song through the Beats Solo headphone. His sister, Alice is still surfing in the internet; talking with her Fuso friend through the Facebook and asks some advice from her brother how to talk to her Fuso friend when she confronts her. Stephanie, reads a magazine while her children's sleeps. McHale, well…. He went to the bathroom. Then, he returns to his seat.

"Well, look at those Wolfe's. I'm glad to see them having their fun time together." McHale grinned and started to look both of his children's.

"Where are you going to take them? Winter's going to fall at Fuso soon. You know that." Stephanie asked.

"Maybe it's already. Well, what's your plan honey? Have you thought of something?"

"Yeah, there is one."

"What is it? Taking the kids eating at high classed restaurant? Walking around the city? Or maybe having some fun time together, alone…" McHale smirk wondering what would his wife's plan would be.

"No, not those."

"Then, what is it?"

"I'm gonna go and buy some new lingerie's as soonest we get there. How's that?" Stephanie asked.

";;;;;;;;;;;;"


	9. Chapter 8 - Arrival

**CHAPTER 8: ARRIVAL**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Shino…." Ringou muttered and speechless to see her stands in front of him without his notice. At first he was having a conversation with a nurse but actually he's having a conversation with a girl that helped him kicks the baldy's gang. "What're you doing here?" he asks.

"Just want to see how you're doing…" Shino replied still looking onto the clip board. Ringou who was curious how did she knew that he's a Wizard and he's the only child to have and harness the power of the magic. Now, she's in the Miyafuji Hospital and there is a girl looking at his clip board about his health stats like she's playing doctor.

"Hey Shino, are you the one who sent me here?"

"Yeah, why? Got a problem?"

"No, you said that you don't wanna drag me all the way to hospital. Why did you brought me here?" Ringou asks and Shino who was still looking on the board replied.

"Idiot, I called the ambulance and it took you to the hospital. Why would I drag you piece of trash all the way to this hospital? You're nothing but just a trash to me…" She replied and Ringou was annoyed with it.

"Hey, show me some respect girl. You're behaving rude to everyone around you." Shino quickly hits him hard at his skull with the clip board and then looking back at it. "Owww, what's wrong with you crazy girl?!"

"You should be quiet when you're sick you wacko…" Shino replied mocking at him. Ringou's head started to turn red and he's gritting his teeth and he grips his fist tightly as he could not stand the girl's behavior.

"Just let it out…" she mumbled and Ringou sighs. Then, he looks onto the girl who was playing doctor and literally makes him piss off with a serious look. "What is it now?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, just don't start making some weird conversation…"

Ringou started to ask seriously and looking onto her with seriously, "How can you know that I'm a Wizard and I'm the only child to have this magic power?" Shino still looking at the clip board and did not answer the question, "Shino, if my identity has been discovered; I'll be honorably discharge from the military service and they will…." Before he could continue, Shino cuts him off.

"Lock your powers so they won't allow you to use them." Ringou silent's for a moment and Shino still checking the health stats on the clip board, "But, you must remember too. They will unlock your powers when there is a state of emergency. You don't have to worry about that…" Ringou's jaw dropped.

Ringou was impressed with Shino's military knowledge. It seems like she's a military expert and not only with that, she knows how to fight multiple of enemies that ambushes her. "How did you know this?" Ringou asks her with shaken. Then, Shino places back the clip board back at its place and started to take a seat beside the injured Wizard.

Shino looks at him with serious eyes. Ringou gulped as soonest watches her cold and scary looking eyes, "Do you know about the SRDD?" Shino asks.

"SRDD? You mean the Special Research and Development Division? Yeah, I know that. It's the top secret division that specializes in the development of strikers, vehicles and weapons for the military of Fuso. Nobody knows where their HQ is or even its commander. Even the commanders and Spec Forces are forbid to know about them. Why are you asking this?"

Shino sighs and started to tell him something that was a bit scary, "If you wanna know, the Division's base is actually nearby this place." Ringou interested in this started to lend his ears.

"Spit it out, I want to know about this division's HQ…" Ringou said with energetic as he was interested to know about the division's HQ.

Shino sighs, "The division's HQ is actually in this infamous hospital, The Miyafuji Hospital." Ringou's eyes widen and shocked after hearing this statement. The SRDD's HQ is actually in the infamous Miyafuji Hospital which would be crazy statement where the Miyafuji's keeping lots of research in their hospital and it would be impossible. "If you're thinking this is a joke, it is not. The unit was run by one of the bloodline from the Miyafuji's. It was said that they have run several of experiments that was used to strengthen the country's defense system. They even keep the database of every Witches, Warlock and Wizards. That's how I know you… by checking the file in the databse." she explained further and Ringou couldn't say any words.

"That's a joke right? I mean, it is a joke. You're not pulling my legs aren't you?" Ringou chuckled thinking that the girl is joking but the she didn't even laughed at all and the small laughs started to disappears from him. "I don't know what to say anymore…" he mumbles. Then, Shino fetches her _bokken_ that was leaning against the wall and hooks it up to her bag and placing it on her shoulder. Then, she walks away trying to leave the ward.

"Hey, what's your family's name? And which school did you came from? And, are you a Witch?" Ringou asked and she turns around. Shino gives an innocent smile to him, and he was stunned.

"If I tell you… Then, I have to kill you." Then, she turns around and heads toward the door. "Take some rest; you'll be discharge out of this hospital tomorrow." And she disappears after walking out of the ward.

Ringou smiles and chuckles, "Kill me huh?" he muttered. Then, his family returns to his side. "Oh hey guys, how's your trip around the hospital?" Yoko quickly hugs his brother with happily.

"It's great Onii-chan! We had some finest cuisine and it is very delicious!" Yoko exclaims and Miko goes to his side.

"Hey, Yoko. Onii-chan is still injured; you're hugging him so tightly." Miko spokes, and Yoko looks at her with an angrily at her.

"No I'm not! I didn't hug him tightly!" and they started to make a quarrel. Then, their mother pulls their ears, "Ouch! Mom, stop it! It hurts!" they begged.

"You two shouldn't make any noise! This is hospital you know!" Hitomi warned. Ringou and Ryosuke started to laugh.

"Alright kids, it's about time we go home; it's late already. We'll pick up Ringou tomorrow." Ryosuke announce and Yoko started to whine.

"Awwww, daddy…. I want to stay here with Ringou…" then, Hitomi pulls her daughter's cheeks hardly enough to make her begging. "OWWWW! Mommy! Please stop it!"

"In your dreams! Who wants to take care of you in this hospital?!" Hitomi scolded and they started to burst in laugh. Then, something had attracted Ringou's attention at the window.

"Hey guys, look at the window." Ringou points at the window. He gets off from his bed and assisted by his father to walk to the window along with everyone looking toward the view. Then, white flakes started to descend from the pitch black sky. Then, it started to rain heavily after a few seconds. The entire patient and the visitors started to look through the window.

Ringou and his family are very happy to see the snow falls before them, _"Looks like the winter has come, huh?"_ he mumbled.

* * *

The elevator rings as soonest it reaches the ground floor, all visitors and staffs walk out of the lift and Shino also walks out of it. Shino walks toward the automatic door that was in the entrance. But she stopped, and she knew somebody had waited her for a long time. Shino knew that the person is standing behind her leaning against the wall.

"What did you tell them?" Shino asked toward Yuzuki who was leaning against the wall with her hands crossed.

Yuzuki chuckled, "Why? Is it bothering you?" Shino silent's waiting for the answer. "Maybe it is…. I tell them that Ringou didn't have any injuries or any damage at his internal organs." She started to stand beside Shino's side. "He's lucky because you manage to fix his vital organs in time before you arrive at this hospital. Looks like the ability that you granted since the birth is worth after all." Then, Shino started to walk leaving the doctor. "Tell your brother that I'm working late. OK, Shino?"

"Yeah, sure Yuzuki…" she walks toward the door and it opens automatically.

"What should you call me young lady?" Yuzuki raises her brows and placing her hands on her hips.

Shino turns around and looks at her, "Yes, 'mom'… I will." then, she walks outside. Yuzuki who was watching her 'daughter' leave suddenly approached by one of the staff.

" …. We had a patient need to be operated." The staff reported.

"Set the OR2 (Operation Room 2) ready, we need to do it ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am. We'll set it ready." They walked toward the Operation Room and get themselves ready for the operation.

Meanwhile, Shino who was walking toward her home that was a bit far from the hospital. As she was walking along the pavement that was covered with snow, she stops walking and looking toward the sky. The sky was dark, it was pitch black but the snow rains heavily. She sighs and places his hand forward and a snow falls into her hand, "The snow is white as the pure heart…" she muttered as Shino watches around the buildings that was already covered in snow; then, she grinned. "Better get home before I catch a cold…." She mumbled and continues to walk to her home quickly.

* * *

1855, Tokyo Narita Airport, Tokyo

"Oookayyyy, that's a long trip…." Jayson commented as he stretches himself after the long flight. He looks onto McHale who was holding his son, "Alright boss, how about our ride?" he asks. After boarding off from the plane, the Wolfe's and the McHale's stood at the entrance to wait for their ride.

"My old friend from the FSDF is coming here and gives us a lift to our hotel. I want you to keep an eye for white Honda Freed MPV. He knew that we're coming so I asked him to drive his MPV instead of military vehicle. If you kids found it, tell me…" McHale replied.

"Ok, Uncle John!" Alice replies. McHale grinned and this is the first time he was call as an Uncle by a girl.

"Copy that sir…" Jayson responds.

"Jay, you don't have to call me with the term 'commander' or 'sir'. We're on vacation, you can just call me…" as he was about to continues, Jayson cuts him off.

"OK, Johnny boy. I got that…" Jayson replied.

"Hey! I didn't finish saying it yet!" McHale scolded; Stephanie and Alice giggled. Then, he sighs, "You can't just call me like that… that's the worst short name. You should call me with more specific name like…" and again, Jayson cuts his lecture.

"Ok, got that Johnny ma' man." Jayson replies, McHale look at him an annoyed face. "Johnny boy ma' man…" Then, McHale places his face into his palm and Jayson grinned.

McHale sighs, "Fine, just call me with the term 'commander' and the 'sir'. Just don't call me with the weird nick name again." McHale looks onto him.

"Affirmative…" he replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You become wacko when it comes to nickname…"Then, McHale goes to Stephanie and have some conversation with his wife. Then, Alice comes to his side.

"Are you always like that to him?" Alice looks onto his smirking big brother.

"Sometimes…" he replies. He watches his commander playing with his children, "He's like a father to me…" he mumbled. Alice looks onto McHale and she grinned.

"Yeah, he's very kind to bring us along with him." Alice replied, "I wonder what if mom and dad still alive?" the smile started to leave the Wolfe's face slowly. "We could've happily going vacation, having dinner, and anything that we can do together so we can be happy family. If that accident didn't happen, they could've survived along with our newborn brother or maybe sister." Alice started to show sad face, "I just wish that mom and dad were here… for us…" then, Jayson holds her hand and she look onto him.

"Don't worry, your brother is here for you." He said with a serious face, "I promise that I will take care of you. I will never let anything bad happen to you since I'm her for you. We can't live like stray dogs that searched meaning of live. We're more than that, we're magic users. We can't give up right now. I join the Navy because I want to protect my country and my family." Then, he looks onto Alice with a smirk, "Well, we can't cry right now. We're on vacation, right?"

Alice nods, "Yeah, we're not like that bunch of losers." She makes a smug face and looks onto the road that was covered with thick snow. "Look at that, its winter already." Both of them look onto the white snow that was falling.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Jayson commented. "I just wish dad mom and dad could watch this."

McHale and Stephanie, who was watching them not far from them started to spoke. "Looks like they've started to get along again…" Stephanie commented holding her daughter. "It's great to see them like this."

"They didn't spend a lot of time together when Jay had his mission. That is why I'm taking them along us so that they can spend more time together."

"Maybe you're not that bad…" Stephanie teases her husband.

"About what?" McHale asked raising his brows.

"Spending most of your money to take to wolf's for a vacation so you can make their bonds strengthen. I kinda like that." McHale grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. But, I still do know if what I did right now is good for them." Then, Stephanie kisses his cheek.

"I know because you're my husband…" then, she started to kiss McHale's lips and then, look onto him.

"Urmmmm….Stephanie…" McHale points his finger toward the Wolfe's and they are showing their disgusting face after seeing them kissing. Then, he makes a fake cough, "Alright… that was nothing."

Then, a white Honda Freed stops in front of them and a man comes out of the MPV. "John! It's been a while!" the man shakes his hand with McHale. The man wears a green jacket have a short black hair.

"Daisuke, its good thing you come. Can you send us to our hotel?"

"Of course! Come on! Take your luggage!" and they take their luggage into the MPV and drives off from the airport.

* * *

Inside C-5 Galaxy, Somewhere in the Fuso sky

Umino sharps her _nodachi_ along with the Fuso dude with ponytail in the loading bay. After Umino had done sharpened her large sword, she puts it in the air and flows her magic energy into it and the sword started glow brightly in blue colour. Then, she places the sword back into its sheath and lays it at her side and she started to watch the Tokyo city that was covered with lights through the window. The dude with ponytail looks at her and decided to ignore her.

"We're home aren't we?" Umino spoke and the dude looks at her. "I mean we're back to Fuso. Our home, I just can't believe we're home again once more. Right, Kiro?" She said softly to the guy named Kiro who had just pulled out his handgun.

"You're from Tokyo?" Kiro asks looking at her while stripping off his Glock 40 pistol.

Umino looks at him and smiled, "Yes, I am…" she replied. Kiro continues to clean up his handgun and decided to let the girl watches her hometown. Then, she sit closely to Kiro's side and looks at him with a gaze.

"Why the hell are you eyeballing me like that?" Kiro asks her who was annoyed with her stare.

"Kiro, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure you can." He replied with a harsh tone and continues to clean his handgun.

"Which city did you come from?"

"I come from Kyoto." He replied, "Why are you asking this? I thought you didn't mind about this…" Kiro looks at her with his eyes looking at her seriously.

"Well, I just want to know you more closely since we're the only Fusoan in this organization." She said with her face turning bright pink, "Since we've met, we never had a chance to know about each other right?"

Kiro sighed, "Alright, what do you want to know about me?" Kiro asks as he started to put back all of the G40's pieces.

Umino smiled and facing away from Kiro, "You tell me…" she giggled and Kiro sighs.

"Well, first of all… my name is Ikugawa Kiro, age 19, I was born at Kyoto. I'm a Wizard who does not work for the government or anyone else. I work as mercenary until 'he' takes me into this organization. That's it, end of story…" he ends it with a harsh tone and then he sits with crossing his arms. Umino blinked for seconds since she was confused.

"Why aren't you telling more about yourself?"

"I'm a low profile guy; I don't trust other people much." He replied with a flat face and refuses to look onto the girl. "Alright, I've done mine. So, tell about yourself…"

Umino face turns sad and only smiled a bit, "Well, my full name is Ienaga Umino. I am 14 years old. I was born at Tokyo…" her voice started to become softer and Kiro started to look at her, "I came from a poor family. I had a happy family; I had my father, my mother, and my sisters. Me and my family stayed in an old apartment at Tokyo that time. We may be live in poor, but we are still a happy family. My father works at a construction site, my mother works as a cashier. My sisters are studying so that one day, they can make our life easier…" then, the smile started to fade away from her face. Now, her face started to show sadness, "Until that one day…. When I'm coming home from school, I can see that our home is burning, they said that all of them died in the burn." She started too wept, "Then, I found out that my father was involved in a black market and he sold fake goods to the buyers. That's why they were so angry at him and kill all of my family. All what's left is my family's sword, 'Sakura' which was left in a fire resistance wood box. Then, I discovered that I have a magic power when I'm practicing with the sword." And now, her voice started to turn colder, "When boss had found that I had a magic, I join his group so I can take revenge on the people who killed my family and I will avenge my family's death." She ends her speak with a voice of a person who seeks for vengeance, "Since I've returned to Fuso, I will find those who had killed my family and I will make them suffer!" she continues her speak in a hiss. "So, how's the story about me?" her reaction turns back into a childish girl and looks onto Kiro with a wide smile.

Kiro sighed, "Well, what do you want to do after you killed them? Where do you want to go?"

"Well, since I've joined this 'Faction'…." She thinks for a while, "I'll just follow this group everywhere where this team goes…" she replied with a grin.

"Suit yourself; you're on your own. I want to take a nap, don't try to make any joke on me…" Then, he decided to end the talk and takes a nap for a while. Umino looks back into the window to watch the Tokyo that was shined with the bright lights. Then, the pilot had reported something on their radar. Amanda who was also in the cockpit also sees the two red blips in the radar. Then, Amanda jumps off from her seat and went down to the loading bay to report toward the two.

"Kiro, Umino… we got two FSDF's F-15 heading toward our position. We must hide ourselves…" before Amanda could continue, one of the F-15 had started to call into their earpiece.

"_This is the Fuso Air Self Defense Force; please identify yourself."_

"SHIT! They've spotted us!" Amanda grinds her teeth as soonest she hears the FASDF's orders. Then, Amanda and Kiro ran into the cockpit and watches that the F-15's had already at their side.

"_You are ordered too land on the SDF's air field, if you refuse to do it, we will have to engage." _Kiro and Amanda looks on one the plane and notices that the pilot is pointing downward.

"What should we do ma'am?" the pilot asks and the F-15's started to fly into the clouds.

"I'll go and get myself ready." Amanda replied. Then, a giant red bulb is flashing indicating something had happened. "Wha-? What happened?!"

"I don't know; the ramp had opened on its own…" the co-pilot replied; Kiro and Amanda look onto each and muttered 'Umino'. They ran into the loading bay and founds that she had already enters her Striker at the launcher and Amanda calls on her.

"Umino!" and she look at her, "What're you doing? Are you gonna get yourself killed?! You need to launch from the roof! Get of from the striker, now!" Umino smiled and she gasps.

"I must do this for Kiro-san and Amanda-san…"

"No, you can't it's too dangerous!" Amanda protested.

"Amanda-san, I'm not a kid anymore…" she releases her self from the launcher and jumps off from the ramp into the clouds.

"Umino!" Amanda cried as soonest she saw her jumps off from the plane.

The pilot who saw her jumps off from the also exclaimed. _"Dragon 2, did you see that? I just saw a girl jumps off from a plane. We need to search her."_

"_Affirmative Dragon 1, moving to search the girl…" before the other F-15 could break off and search her, the pilot saw something was flying below him. "Dragon 1, I just saw something moving down there. I don't know but I swear I did see something down there…."_

"_I see the unidentified object and it's circling around the plane. It's a… Witch..."_ Then, a fire was release onto one of the plane. Then, one of the planes started to evade the fire, _"What the hell? Something is… wait, it's a… Witch..."_The Witch started to reveal itself in front of the F-15 pilots. The Witch glided toward the ramp of the C-5 Galaxy, Kiro and Amanda was speechless for a moment after they see the figure.

"I told you, I'm not a kid anymore…." It was Umino who floats before them. She started to sling her F2000 at the back and drew her _nodachi _out of its sheath. Then, she charges toward one of the F-15's and slash it into half. The plane exploded and then, the other F-15 started fire two of its missile to the C-5's turbine. As soonest it's about to reach the turbine, the missile exploded hitting something like wall.

"What, how?" Kiro and Amanda quickly went to see at the window and saw that the turbine was protected with bright pink shield. "That's…" Amanda was surprised to see the turbine protected by her shield even from afar.

"Now, let me handle this pest…" Umino smug, "Bloom, Sakura…" she mutters and her blade started to glow bright pink and she started to charge toward the last plane. Umino swung her sword upward; the pilot fires a few round through his gun but she deflect all of it with her shield. Then, she slices the plane right at the cockpit. The plane fell out of the sky and crashed somewhere in the ground. She puffs out after using her power to destroy all of the planes.

"_Nice job out there Umino."_

"Amanda-san?" she listens to her earpiece, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Kiro fine?"

"_We're fine Umino, Kiro's fine too and he's like usual…"_ Umino sighed in relief, _"But, if you do that again I'll have to let you die. Understand?"_ she giggled and didn't mind about the warning.

"_Ma'am! We got 5 more bogeys inbound heading from west!"_ the pilot announced and Amanda pulls out a cloth that covers her Striker and the launcher. She jumps into the Striker which was F-35B lightning II and fetches her M27 IAR. Kiro only watches her lifts up to the roof and launches off to assist Umino and he takes a seat and takes a nap.

Amanda who had already in her striker quickly glides to Umino's side. "So, you think you can handle all of them?" Amanda looks at her with a grin. Umino giggled and pulls out her F2000 assault rifle and place her _nodachi_ back into its sheath.

"I don't know…. How about you? You think you can take them all out?"

"Depends…" Amanda replied and then, she looks onto the oncoming plane. "Can't wait to see the wonders of Fuso…" she said with a grin and Umino giggles. Amanda pulls the charging handle on her gun while Umino reloads her F2000. "Let's get 'em…" she ordered and Umino hums her favourite song as they are about to attack the incoming planes.

* * *

5 minutes later, unknown location

In dark room, there is a man who was looking at a fresh blueprint of somewhat kind of a new technology on a table that was lighten with a small lamp and he was entirely covered with shadow. Then, a soldier came out of the door behind him and stands behind him.

"What is it this time?" the man asks looking at the two blueprints that he holds in both of his hands.

"Sir, we receive a report from the Haneda Air Field that 7 of their planes are reported to be shot down clicks from Tokyo."

"I see… what type of enemy plane that knock out our own plane out of our sky?" the man asks still looking at the blueprint.

"It wasn't a plane sir." The soldier replied nervously.

"So, what takes out our planes from our own sky?"

"Witches, sir." The soldier replied nervously and the man lifts his head.

"How many are they?"

"Two Witches, Sir." He replied and the man turns his head toward the terrified soldier. The soldier expected him to be angry but instead he still calm.

"Tell me, what actually those planes are intercepting?" the man asks.

"T-They are… are…." The soldier has started to speak nervously.

"Spit it out…."

"They are reported to intercept a C-5 Galaxy and bring it down to the nearby field. They've reported that the plane wasn't Liberion since it didn't have their insignia's. It is still unsure about the status of the plane." the soldier gulped after explaining it.

The man silent's for a moment, "Thank you, you may dismiss."

"Yes, sir…" The soldier gives final salutes, closes the door and leaves the room immediately. The man places his hand at the side of the table and sighs.

"Looks like I have to postpone my project for the Witches for a moment and look on this matter…"

* * *

**Whew, another chapter has finished. It took me a long time to re-write the whole story and thinks what would happen next. Anyway, please review or comment and thanks for reading this fanfic.**

* * *

Alice's daily diary

After we take the trip along the Tokyo, Mr. Daisuke took us to our hotel. It's lucky for us since Commander… oops! I mean Mr. McHale have book earlier for us since he handle everything for us. Mr. McHale has their room while I and JayJay have our room shared together. The hotel's not bad though since it ad everything that we need.

At midnight, when JayJay is sleeping; I'm texting with my Fuso Witch friend had tell me everything about something interesting in Fuso. She told me that the hot spring or the '_Onsen_' can have a mix bath where boys and girls are in a one bathing place. She also said that we can naked in the hot spring…. I wonder what would JayJay's P**** size would like…. Ahh! I shouldn't say that! He's my brother! Don't get wrong!


	10. Chapter 9 - Discharged

INTRO

Somewhere at Sungai Wei Plaza…

"Sungai Wang!" somebody corrected for me. Anyway, back to the story…

Somewhere at Sungai Wang Plaza, there are two Wizard of the Malaya Armed Forces and they are apart of Malaya's Special Forces. And now, they are having their vacation and they are ready to get back to work next week after two weeks of vacation. They are currently having at a mamak stall after buying some stuff…

"Hey Dean, Whaddya wanna eat, huh?" Zak asks Dean who was sitting at the opposite of the table.

"I don't know-lah. It's been a week I didn't eat some local food." Zak replied, "Hey, why don't we just ask the waiter-ah?"

"Sure, why not?" Dean replied, "Wei, kitorang nak order!" (Hey, we want to order!) And then, an Indian Muslim waiter comes to their table.

"Ya, mau order apa?" (Yes, what do you want to order?)

"Apa yang ko ada?" (What food do you have?)

(Say all of these menus in one breathe)  
Roti canai , roti telur , roti naan, cheese naan, mee sup, mee rebus, mee kari, mee bandung, nasi goreng, nasi kandar, nasi lemak, maggie goreng, maggie kari, ayam bakar, ayam goreng, ayam tandoori, sup ekor, sup tulang, sup daging, rojak, telur mata kerbau, telur dadar, sambal belacan, ikan bakar, ikan goreng, ikan 3 rasa, kari kepala ikan, kari kambing, daging masak hitam, ikan masak merah, teh tarik, teh 'o, teh 'o limau, teh 'o limau ais, kopi, kopi 'o, milo, milo 'o, milo ais, horlick ais, jus oren, jus epal, dan mau makan apa? (and, what do you want to eat?)

They were speechless for moment and look onto each other.

"I guess I want Teh tarik and Nasi Lemak…" Zak gives out his idea for eating, "Dean, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, but I'll take Teh tarik as well and I'm still deciding on the eating…"Dean replied.

"How about I suggest Char Kuey Teow?"

"You have Char Kuey Teow?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes, of course-lah! If you order this food I give you discount!" Dean thought for a while.

"Oh yeah?" Dean replied.

"Oh yeah…." The waiter adds on and both the Wizards looking onto each other after hearing this word.

"Oh yeah….." both of them smirked as they watch the readers.

**(Please note that some of the words that I used are MANGLISH)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: DISCHARGED**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

0607, Berlin, Karlsland  
15th Dec. 2012

Somewhere at the hospital in Berlin…

Helen sits at Marko's side looking at him who was still unconscious due to his previous mission where he accidently stepped at the tripwire and blows up instantly. He was lucky though; if Rein wasn't there, he might've end up dead already and lucky too since he was protected by his own magic during the explosion. She started to sleep since she's been watching Marko all along since last night to see if there are any movements on him, but he is still unconscious.

Helen's eye started to close since she was very sleepy, then someone places a hand on her shoulder. She notices it and turns around to finds it as one of her subordinates. Helen can see that the girl had a short dark grey hair and brown eyes. She's Helen wing mate, Captain Evelyn Hedwig, 19, and a best friend of her. Helen started too rub her forehead since she is dizzy after staying up for hours.

"Had been staying for hours?" Evelyn asked looking at Helen who was standing up trying to walk toward the door. "You know, you should stay at home and rest. Let me take it from here…"

"It's ok… I'm fine." Then, she felt pale and almost fell to the ground and manage to grab by Evelyn.

"Take some rest, don't push yourself to hard." Evelyn recommended and she assists Helen who takes a seat at one of the chair in the room. "Let me get some pills and water for you." She stated. Before she could leave, Helen grabbed her wrists and calls her.

"Wait, Eve…" the sleepy girl looks onto her, "Could you stay here for a moment? I want to you accompany me for a moment… can you?"

Evelyn silent for a moment and she grinned, "Alright, anything for my friend." And she takes a seat next to her. "You shouldn't push yourself to hard you know…"

"Yeah, I know. I was worrying to much about Marko." And both of them look onto Marko who was lying on the bed.

"That Reiner, he's one damn son of a bitch." Evelyn muttered and Helen quickly looks to her face.

"What? Why? Why are you saying like that about him?" Helen asks softly. Evelyn's eyes started to turn more serious than before.

"Reiner only cares about himself and not about everyone around him. He only wanted to become stronger than anyone and considered everyone around him as a burden and obstruction to his desire. That's why he always pick a fight with anyone… he wants to get stronger. He even beats his commanding officer back at the camp for the reason that they are messing with him." she commented and Helen only stares the floor as she wanted to say that all of those were wrong.

"You're wrong…" Helen muttered and Evelyn was surprised to hear her words as she was trying to defend Reiner and quickly took a gaze on her, "There are more things that you didn't about him…."

"Like?" Evelyn raises her brows.

"He beats everyone when they piss him off and he did it to show that they were wrong. There is something that forced him to pick a fight. It might be crazy but I can feel that he is force to do it." Helen turns her head toward Evelyn, "So, don't get anything wrong about him. He's always like that since he was 14."

"It's your thought, not mine." She replied and crosses her hands and leans at the chair watching Marko. "Where's that fucking kid? Why he's not here to visit his sick pal?"

"He said that he had a work to do. He wants to meet 'her'." Evelyn rolls her eyes to Helen's face.

"Meet 'her'? Who are you talking about?"

"The scientist and also an Ultra Ace Witch who works at the Department of Technology whose has a twin sister. She's apart of the Karlsland Navy I believe. I guess you know who she is…"

"Ahh, you mean 'her'? What's up with meeting her? Did that idiot tell you anything?"

Helen sighs, "You know, the Special Operation Division didn't want him to tell anything even to me. It's weird for him to meet the greatest Ultra Ace. There is something that he refuses to tell to us."

"I think we should stop thinking about that motherfucker. Let he does his job and we Witch here, who was stuck at this ward just wait him to wake up." Evelyn pulls out a bar of chocolate and eats it. "Want some?" Evelyn asks pointing her chocolate to Helen trying to share her food with Helen.

"I'll take some…" and Helen takes a few bars from the chocolate and eats it. "You know, I'm not gonna sleep for a while…."

* * *

Karlsland Department of Technology 

Somewhere in the Berlin, there is a large building situated nearby the Karlsland Bundeshwehr HQ that was only three block away from the HQ. The large building is the Department of Technology, the department where the Karlslanders made their researches to develop more powerful weapon for the military. Their budget isn't that BIG since the military these days need heavy firepower.

It was a busy hour for the department since the personnel had lots of paperwork's to deal with and a new prototype for the Karlsland military. The place is huge and it places lots blueprints and prototypes. Therefore, the office also large since there are lots paperwork to be done. This place is heavily guarded with no ordinary Warlocks or Witches or even normal soldiers. This place is heavily guarded with the fearsome members of the GSG-9 from the Bundespolizei (with the joint cooperation of the KSK to guard the building) since their enemy will do anything to get their inventions and those who tries to in filtrate this building, will be vaporize instantly.

There is one of the offices which were heavily guarded by the members of the KSK since there is a Witch who was doing a research. She wears a dark blue Navy service dress and having a bob style haircut. She also wears a glass at her eyes. Her finger dances across the table since it was a touch screen computer (Like the one in the 'Hawaii Five-O') and lots of monitor in the room with few blueprints design for the military. She also plays the song 'Sexy Love' by the South Koryeo's Girl Group, T-ARA while doing her work.

The Witch is Major Amelia Hartmann, 16, who was busying doing her research on about new Jet Striker, she had been there for hours. She was the granddaughter of the great Ace of the Karlsland during Second Neuroi War, Erica Hartmann of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 'Strike Witches'. She's a hard working person, calm, patient, focus and the most important, intelligent. She also had a twin sister named Emilie Hartmann, 16, she also ranked Major and a carefree person and… well you know what she's like…

"Looks like this can't be use…" she stated as she examines the prototype that was on the screen. "Fuck this too… so as this… and this shit, can go to hell…" she is a carefully examining person since she is the expert in developing the weapon and the tech's for the force. She didn't want any glitch on the tech since one small problem can start a big one. "This is worthless, and so as these…." She deletes all of the worthless pieces of junk since it was useless. "Why all of these are worthless junk…" she muttered and then, a soldier entered the room. "What is it now?"

The soldier wears a black uniform with heavy tactical vests, ballistic helmet, balaclava and goggle and armed with G36C with a KSK symbol on the left top of his shoulder. "Ma'am, we have a visitor and apparently he's apart of the KSK just like us and he wants to see you. He said it's urgent." The soldier reported and Amelia still examining the prototype on the screen. "What is your orders ma'am?"

"What did he bring for me?"

"Something that you might interest with he said." the soldier replied and she is still deleting the prototypes and switch the finished song to 'Lipstick' by Orange Caramel which also originated from South Koryeo.

"What's this thing that I interested with?"

"I don't know, he just said that it was confiscated from the enemy…" and Amelia's fingers stopped moving and look onto the soldier. "Ma'am?"

"Bring him in…" she speaks with a lower tone and started to move her fingers again dancing on the screen.

"What? Are you serious ma'am?"

"Yes, please bring him in." she replied and the soldier leaves. She continues to examine the 'worthless' prototypes and deletes it. As she was listening to the song, a boy walks in with a short blond hair with a standard _flecktarn_ pattern camo with KSK symbol on top left of his shoulder but some part of his face was covered with shadow. The boy wears his uniform sloppily with his uniform left unbutton and he still have his gun kept at his thigh holster. "You said you have something for me…"

The boy reveals his face and he was Reiner Krueger. "I do…" Rein walks toward the opposite side of the table, "And you're here deleting some of worthless designs and listening to the 'I Love You' (2NE1) with all of this trash." Rein places his hands on the side of the table, "You've must been boring staying in this room… wasn't it?" Rein teases her and she still didn't react.

"Yes, that would be right." She stops her job for a moment and look onto the Wizard. "What's your name soldier?" she fixes her glass and look onto the Wizard seriously.

"Since I'm apart of the SOD, we can't tell anything including our real names. We can't do it. You know that." Rein replied and she still gives a creepy look onto him.

"Your call sign…"

"What?" Rein raises his brows since he was confuse.

"What's your call sign?"

Rein chuckles, "Deadhead. That's my call sign. What makes you interested with it?" Rein asks and she keeps herself silent.

"Let me guess, your Major Wagner's creepy cousin that kick everyone out of their fuckin' asses. Am I right?" she stated and his reaction changed. "It's surprising to see one of her siblings went all over Berlin to see me." And her finger slides a panel on the table showing someone's profile. It was Rein's military record. The record had everything about him and a picture of him wearing service uniform, "I heard that the whole Bundeshwehr had talked about you. How you kill your enemy, blasts their asses off. That was all in the military isn't it?" she asks with sneer and fixes her glasses again. "Before joining the force, you're just a stray dog who had to live all by his self in this city who was left by its parents. Then, its saviour from the other side of the family takes it in and makes its live easier. And you know who this saviour I'm talking about?"

Rein didn't react, "Helen…" he muttered.

"Correct, if she wasn't the only family left, you'd have been left to rot in the streets." She states it with a cold tone. Those statements and his past could've made him piss off at her and Rein might kill her since she cracks everything about him. To bad, he's the guy who had patience in his self. Both off them look onto each other coldly like an ice.

"Yeah, you're right…" Rein replied. "Shall we get back to our business here?"

"Yes, of course Lieutenant. What do you have for me?"

"There is this blueprint that I confiscated and I think you might know what this shit can do." Then, he pulls out two Android phone, "The original blueprint was destroyed when we crosses the tripwire and burns it down. But lucky for me, me and my partner got some full of shitloads for this thing." Rein hands over both of the Android phones to Amelia. "Not much can we get but this is the only thing I have."

"This is enough." She places both of the phones on the screen and it scans the phones memory card. And she started to pull out some data in the phone. Her finger dances on the table and finally the blueprint reveals itself. She 'throws' the blueprint onto one of the monitors that was bolted to the wall and watches it. Then, she walks toward the monitor, "This… this is state of the art…" she commented.

"Yeah, I know…" Rein adds on.

"Where did you get this?"

"From an old warehouse at Bavaria… I manage to get some of these copies before the original was destroyed." And then, Amelia turns to him and started to move to his side.

"I've underestimated you Lieutenant. I can see why Major Wagner sees you as a potential soldier… Oh, wait… a Wizard…" Rein chuckles. "Not to mention, your powers are incredibly strong. I want you to stay here for a while. Can you? There is something that I want to cut something out of you." Amelia asks and Rein silent for a moment trying to decide his answer and he chuckles.

"I'll give it for a moment. Don't keep me to long… and don't try to cut me open."

"Of course Lieutenant…." She grinned and suddenly someone went into the room. Amelia and Rein was about to pull their guns trying to shoot the person who disturbs their session. The person is a girl and she wears white sailor uniform but no pants or skirt but PANTIES! She had same hair like Amelia does but having it a bit longer to her shoulder. And the girl started to jump around the room. "Emilie, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't jump around my office."

Rein didn't react and only look onto the girl, "I'm sorry Amelia, I'm too excited right now!" she replied and stops before them. Emilie looks onto scary person next to her sister, "Who's this creepy boy next to you? Is he your boyfriend?" Emilie commented and Rein didn't react or spoke a bit.

"Emilie, you better watch your fucking mouth. He's my guinea pig. And don't try to do anything stupid here. Got it?" Amelia warned and Emilie didn't mind about it and started to play around the office. "I'm sorry for this disturbance. She's always like this since from born. I'm gonna call her retard but she's my sister."

"Yeah, love your siblings. That's what was important in the family." Rein smiled as he watches Emilie plays around the office and plays the 'Angry Birds'in the Hi-Tech computer. Amelia saw his smile and started to fix her glass into its position.

"Creepy…." She muttered. Rein could hear it and she started to get rid of her twin sister away from her super smart computer since she is going to use. Then, Emilie started to play the song 'Crayon' by G-Dragon of the South Koryeo's boy group, Bigbang. Amelia gets irritated and started to chase her around the office.

Rein sighs, "Looks like this is gonna be a long day for me…."

* * *

1250, Miyfuji Hospital, Fuso

Ringo packs his belonging since he is about to be discharge off from the hospital, he packs everything including his thorn out _Gakuran_ that was caused by the fight that he was involved. Now, he wears casual clothing that was given by Yoko. After done packing his belongings, he went back to his family who was waiting for him at the ground floor. The first person who was able to touch him is his younger sister, Yoko.

"Onii-channnn!" she cried and hugs him in a joy. "It's great to see you! I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too…" he replied and looks onto the rest of his family member. "It's great to see ya'll too."

"Well, we're glad that you're okay son." Ryosuke replied with Hitomi at his side.

"You better get yourself out of trouble next time. If you admitted to hospital, I won't come to see you again and even think about you." Hitomi adds on with harsh tone.

"Sheesh mom, those guys came out of nowhere. It wasn't my decision to fight them."

"I don't wanna hear about that. Now, you must focus on your studies."

"Yeah yeah yeah… you don't have to tell me twice."

Then, Miko returns to her family and she is seen holding a can of soda. "Onii-chan, here's your soda that you asked for." Miko hands over the soda and he grabs it and opens the tab.

"Thanks Miko." He replied and drinks it. "So, are we going home?" he asked and takes another sip of the soda.

"Not yet because we need to get to the hypermarket to buy some groceries since we're running out of it at home." Her mother replied and suddenly her phone rings. "Excuse me, I need to answer this." She went to the corner and answers her phone. The others decided not to disturb her since she is talking to someone through her phone.

"It's great that I can kiss the pain out of my body." He stated with lively, "To bad I'm gonna miss this place." He looks around the hospital's scene. The nice breeze air, polite staffs, nice view, perfect service and lots of others that he's gonna miss. Now, he can see why they're saying that this hospital was the best.

"You should…" the voice came from behind Ringo. He turns around and founds it as Yuzuki who was saying those words.

"Dr. Miyafuji…" he stammered and Yuzuki started to walk toward the Kurosawa's, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you do your job?"

"I am right now. Just want to say good bye to you." She said and Ringo chuckles. "Ringo, take care of your self and don't mess with any delinquents this time. You just got yourself discharged from the hospital, if you fight with this condition… you'll die…" she said with a cold tone.

Ringo's face started to turn pale, "W-What?! You can't be serious aren't you?!" he started to turn cold feet. Then, Yuzuki chuckled, "Dr. Miyafuji, what're you laughing at!? I am at the brink of death!"

Yuzuki started to fix her glasses, "Relax, it's just a joke." She giggled as she watches Ringo's reactions.

"A joke?! It sounds like I'm at the brink of death!" Ringo replied with a paranoid tone but Yuzuki still giggled. "What so funny about it?"

"You just like your mother…" she replied softly. Ringo's reaction started too changed and his heart started to cool down. "You reacted just like your mother."

"Wha-? Why are you saying like that Dr. Miyafuji?" Ringo asks trying to know why she mentions his reactions more like of his mother.

"Let me tell you something Ringo." She then pulls his arm toward the corner trying to have a conversation with him, "During the Gulf War, I also make a prank like this when she was revived from her injuries. She also makes the same reaction when I stated that she's gonna die. Looks like you're having her trait, eh?"

Ringo smiled, "Well, that's normal though. My sisters also have it though. I also have a little trait of father though." He rubs his head with admiring comment.

"Tell me, you had some trouble with delinquents. Am I right?" Ringo was taken aback and surprised with her words. Ringo didn't expect her to know that he is a delinquent and always mess up with problems. That's the main reason he was sent to the hospital.

Ringo started to drop some sweat and tries to deny it, "I… I don't know, what are talking about…." he smirked with nervously.

"C'mon, your mom is one of a badass delinquent when she was young." Yuzuki adds on and Ringo was speechless for a moment and look onto Yuzuki who was smiling wide. "Before she became a Witch, she was the greatest schoolgirl who was also the first gangster leader which was called as the 'Red Devils' which was an all girl delinquents gang. She conquered all over the territories in the Tokyo and she was given with the call 'Tokyo Devil' since she defeated all of the gangs in the city. When she joined the SDF, she leaves the group and gives it to the second leader. Then, she married your father and having her wanted life."

Ringo didn't say anything regarding this since he had know his mother's past, he was shock to hear that her mother used to be a delinquents and she is the first leader for the 'Red Devils' gang. Then, he started to spoke, "Wait, they called her 'Tokyo Devil', right?" Ringo look onto Yuzuki and she nods, "There must be other reason she was called like that."

"It's because I easily defeat every gang of boys in this city brutally." Hitomi explains as she stands beside Ringo.

"It's that so? Are there any other reason she was called like that?" Ringo asked again and he didn't even notice that Hitomi is at his side.

"I was the greatest leader in the Tokyo since I conquered entire part of this city. Not to mention that I'm talking with you right now…."

"Is that so?" Ringo wondered and still didn't notice that he was talking to her mother.

"….."

Then, Ringo look to his side and saw his mother standing at his side with her hands crossed. "Mom?"

"Heh, Looks like you know my past life." Hitomi look onto his son and started to spoke softly, "Don't worry Ringo, I'm not angry with it. It's good that you know my past. I just want to tell you that being apart of that group makes me perfect with power, money, places that I conquered. But none of that can make my life perfect without one thing. One thing that is important."

"What is it?"

"Love. That's what I didn't have when I created this group. I was happy with the things I had that time. After the Gulf War starts, I entered the SDF and I found my true love."

"Dad…"

"Yes, that's right. When I first met, he was very handsome just like you now. After the war, here I am right now. Having my life as a doctor and having a family that I love the most." Ringo smiled and places his hand onto Hitomi's shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna avoid having a contact with any gang and mom, you have to stop beating me." He said and Hitomi giggled.

"If you ever get into trouble again, I'll beat you." She sarcastically replied and both of the laughed.

"Hitomi, Ringo. Come on! We're leaving now." Ryosuke called them and they walked toward the rest of the family. "Alright, say goodbye to this hospital." Ryosuke look onto Yuzuki who was standing not far from there, "Thanks for treating him. See you gain." Yuzuki lifting her hand in the air and giving a sign saying 'Goodbye' to them.

And they boarded their car, started the engine and ready to leave the hospital. As soonest Ringo wears his seatbelt, something had caught him at the hospital's entrance. He saw Shino in casual clothing walking into the entrance. Shino turned around saw him inside the car; she decided to ignore it and walks into the hospital.

"That's…" Ringo spoke and Miko started to ask him due to his weird reactions.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" she asks. Ringo smirked, and pats Miko's head.

"Nothing, just nothing." He replies and started to wear headphone listening to the 'Uza' by AKB48, the Fuso girl group. He decided to forget about that thing. As he was staring out of the window along the road with crowded people at the side, his attention was caught again.

He saw a woman around 20's wearing all black kimonos in a black cloak covering her head, Ringo manages to see her face which was in pale white with a bright red lipstick and her hair was colour in black. The creepier thing is, the woman only look onto him instead of everyone it's like she's been waiting for him all the time. As the car passes the woman, Ringo tried to look back to her but she's gone.

"Weird…" the purple head muttered.

* * *

Hondo's Hypermarket

As soonest they arrived, the Kurosawa's enters the market to buy some groceries. Ringo buys his coffee with cream at the small stall at the side of the market. Then, he takes a seat at the chair and the table that was set at the stall. His family started to enters the market and Miko notices him sitting at the stall.

"Onii-chan, you sure don't want to follow us?" Miko asks looking at his brother who was sitting not far from there.

"It's okay, just go ahead. I need to feel the fresh air and this finest coffee. I'll be fine."

"Okay, we'll meet you after we've done buying some stuffs." She instantly enters the market to join with the others.

Ringo looks across the street and he can see several buildings and some condos at his view. He takes a sip of his coffee and breathes the fresh air. "It's been a long time I've wanted to feel this peace." He mumbled as he stares the calm blue skies and the cold breeze blew slowly at his face. "It's so refreshing…" he mumbled and took another sip of his coffee, "I like this coffee…"

"There's no other good coffee than this one…" he turns his head looking at the man who had just said those words. Ringo can see that the man had a brown hair a little bit long which almost covered his ears and forehead. He is seen around 17-19 years old approximately. He's wearing a sharp black suit and he started to sit next to him. "You know, I never go to other café because they are fucking expensive and it only burns my money, you got what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I got your point." Ringo replied.

"What is it?"

"You buy the coffee at this place because it's cheaper and it's better than any other coffee in Tokyo." Ringo replied and both of the chuckled. "Ringo, nice to meet you." He throws his hand trying to shake.

"Kira. Nice to meet you too, Ringo." Replied the man named Kira.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter has finished. Sorry for taking such a long time to wait for my story to uploaded. I got some issues and business to deal with when I'm writing this fanfic. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review and thank you for reading.**

**Notes:-**

**MANGLISH = (Malay + English)**

* * *

Alice's daily diary

Today, I'm walking out with JayJay to witness the wonder of Tokyo. I saw lots of thing last night, and now… We're having both of our time together. Mr. McHale is having his family to walk around the city while he let us walk around the city since JayJay is old enough. He also said; if we encountered any bad guys… don't hesitate to kick their fucking ass. Instead, I wanna hang 'em upside down with no clothes so that we can embarrass them off.

Well, most interesting things that I saw are this Visual Kei dressing. I saw that they had weird accessories and dressings which make these as apart of modern Fuso culture. When we walk along the road of Harajuku, things getting weirder when we saw them wearing the anime and manga characters along this road… Maybe this is how the Fusoan's cosplaying….

When I arrived at the manga store, there is this interesting part where it says _'Yaoi'_ at this section. I don't know what it means so I asked JayJay what it means. When I ask, he quickly grabs me and storms out of the store. I don't know why JayJay pulls me out store after asking it but I'm pretty sure that he knows what it means….


	11. Chapter 10 - Assaulted

**CHAPTER 10: ASSAULTED**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Amelia examining the blueprints with carefully that was given by Rein since she might interested with it. Rein who was standing at the side of the table is playing game in his Android phone while Emilie, she's listening to her iPod touch which plays her favourite songs while waiting her sister to finish her works. Since Amelia has those blueprints, she didn't even budge from that table. She seemed interested with this tech since she's a Witch who works with developing new weapons and she can use this tech for research.

"Are you done with that thing? Coz' I'm gonna get to hospital to see my friend. I don't wanna make him died early before seeing me." Rein asks while he playing game in his phone.

"No can do, I need to see your magic rate. There's been a rumour that you had the strongest magic power and I want to see it if that's true…" she replied and continues to inspect the blueprints. "I heard that you split an enemy into half back at 2010. I want to see what makes him bifurcates by you when you fighting him."

Rein chuckles, "So, that's why you're keeping me for a moment. I would love too, but I need to go to meet my friend before he dies…" Rein replies and look onto Emilie who was sitting at the edge of the nearby table. She swings her legs as she enjoys listening to her song through the Beats Studio headphone through her iPod touch. Rein sighs and started to walk to Emilie's side, "What song are you listening too?" she notices this and takes off her headphone and look onto the Wizard.

"What is it creepy Lieutenant?" Emilie asks and Rein was annoyed with the weird nickname.

"I'm asking what song are you listening too you retarded little bitch?" Rein asks again with colder tone.

"Oh, I thought you're asking what size my busts are… I was thinking that you're such a pervert…" she giggled and Rein makes an irritated face after hearing that she said him that he's a perv. "Well, I was listening to the song 'Fantastic Baby' by Bigbang, they're from the…" before she could continue, Rein cuts her words.

"South Koryeo, they're my favourite group. I like them too." Rein smiled, "So, tell me Emilie. What makes you entered the force?" Rein asks and Emilie went silent for a moment.

"Are you trying to seducing me?" she asks.

Rein sweatdropped, "Why would I fall in love with a retard like you?" Rein replied with annoy in his tone. "Just tell why entered the force…"

After 10 minutes…

"So, the reason you entered the force is to help people and protect the ones that loved?" Rein chuckled, "Wow, Helen also said like that to me when I asked her why she enters the Air Force." Rein and Emilie laughed together but it was cut short by Amelia who doesn't want any disturbance in the room.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shove your face on this computer." She warned and both of them didn't mind about the warning and continues to talk. So, she had to hold up their loud voices and tries to concentrate onto her work. _"I need to finish this fast so I can test what his powers are…"_ she thought for a while as she watches him talking to her twin sister. Suddenly, she accidently tapped something on a screen showing its specs and its usage. "What is this?" she muttered and taps it to enlarge it. _"Interesting…. This is more interesting than I thought. Looks like I'll have to wait to test the boy…"_

* * *

Hondo's Market, Tokyo, Fuso

"So Ringo, what is your occupation?" Kira asked with a grin looking at the purple hair boy.

"Well, I didn't have any job yet. I'm still a student." Ringo replied and takes a sip of his coffee, "So, what's your job and why are you wearing this suit?"

"What? Did I look weird?" Kira asks as he watches Ringo burst into laugh. "I kinda like this outfit. I look smart and sharp. You got that?"

"Yeah, I can see that point. Anyway, what's your job?" Ringo asks looking at the man since he was dying to know what he did for living. "C'mon tell me. I won't laugh."

"Well, I work as a Captain at the R&D for the military and my job is to make sure that the all of the things are good and not piece of trash." He explained and both of them went silent for a moment. Ringo look into his eyes for a while thinking that he might be telling the truth.

"Are you?" he questioned the man. And the both of them started to show their smile slowly.

Then, they burst into laughs with everyone looking at them. "Hahahahahahaha! I got you didn't I?" they laugh all out over the shop and everyone at the market started to make annoyed face toward the two since they are disturbing the mood of the people around the place. "Okay, for the record. I work as a designer for a company and I'm their chief designer. Got that?" he smirked and finishes the remaining coffee.

"Yeah, ok." Ringo turns his head and look toward the buildings in his sight. "Well, it's been a good country, huh?" Kira sighs and smirked.

"Maybe, it is. But we don't know what'll come next coz' we've been through worst." Kira replied and they smirked. "Wanna see my bike?" Ringo's reaction change after hearing that he had a bike.

Ringo's eyes widened "What type of bike?" he asks and Kira shows him his smug face.

"Super bike…."

In seconds, Kira shows him his bike that he talked about and walks toward the parking lot. It was a scooter….

"_WTF?!"_ Ringo thought and Kira stands at his side with pride.

"How's that? The greatest bike that I had…" And Ringo quickly slams his head toward Kira's forehead and he falls to the ground. Kira grunted in pain but still happy.

"This is bullshit! You said that you had a super bike! Screw off!"

"I got you didn't I?" he replied, Ringo started to grab the guy's blazer and gives him headbutt many times as many time as he could. "O-ok, relax….. Follow me…." He replied and Ringo follows him toward the real bike. "You like to beat people, aren't ya?"

"Keh, you showed me a piece of junk and you better hope that it's the bike that you're talking about or…."

"Here it is!"

Ringo sighs, "If it's the wrong bike, I'll…." He was speechless after seeing it. His eyes widened as he was looking at an angel, "You got to be kidding me…." He saw Kawataki Ninja ZX-6R right in front of his eyes. He was surprised and started to look around the bike as his drool started flow out of his mouth. "Fuck…. I've always wanted this thing…." Kira smirked.

"Well, it wasn't easy to bring this thing…. It takes a few times to master it."

"You don't mind if I take a ride with this…" before Ringo could say his words, Kira cuts him off.

"NO." he said and pulls out a pair of gloves from his pockets. "Alright kiddo, break time's over. Gotta get back to work." He started to wear both of the black gloves into his hands. Ringo stands up and started to leave with frustration. "Don't worry; you'll get to ride it next time."

Ringo walks across the parking lot with an annoy face, "Yeah right, like I'm gonna see you again." And he walks toward the market's entrance.

Kira grinned, "Oh, we're gonna meet again…" he said with a smug.

"Yeah, what ever…" he waves his in the air, and walks toward the entrance. Before he could walk toward the entrance, he could hear a loud explosion coming from his left. He looks onto the buildings and finds that one of them had a thick smoke. "Wha…" his eyes widened.

"Wanna know some thing funny about that building?" Kira appeared at his side and Ringo was surprised. "That building could've blown up because of gas leak or maybe accidents… But to me, maybe somebody planted a bomb…" Ringo was shocked with his statements. His eyes rolled to Ringo, "If you're thinking that I'm joking this time… its wrong coz' this time is 'real deal'."

"Wha-" before he could say a word, Kira adds on his statements.

"You must've thinking that I'm crazy to talk like this. But, the building got bombed had its own reason…" his voice started to turn cold, "That building belonged to the CIA's." and Ringo went silent for a moment after he heard that the building belongs to the CIA's. "To bad for those staffs that was still in there…. Better hope that they survive that one."

Then, another building exploded not far from the first scene. "What the hell!" Ringo yelled and he was shocked to see another building exploded.

"Ahhhh, that's the MI6's building. Perhaps, it receives the same fate just like the CIA… Better hope that some of them survived…." he started to walk away from Ringo's side. Ringo's eyes couldn't believe with what he sees, hundreds of innocent people inside the building are going to be killed by the explosion.

"Hey, Kira!" before he could talk to him, Kira had already speed up with his bike leaving the scene. Then, everyone started to walk out of the market including the Kurosawa's and gathered at the parking lot looking at the burning building. All of them were shocked after looking at the burning building and started to exclaiming about the burning.

"Onii-chan!" Yoko cried and stops at Ringo's side. Then, the rest of the Kurosawa's stopped at his side and look onto the buildings. "What happened?!"

"There's an explosion occurred…." He replied it with stammered and motionless for a moment. He thought for a moment, _"Is it true what he said? Are those buildings belonged to CIA and MI6? And how can he know everything? I need an answer._

* * *

Back at Department of Technology…

While those two are busying trading some stories about what to get for Christmas and other things like blah blah blah blah… Amelia is still doing her little research on the blueprints that she received from the creepy guy. Then, an alarm buzzes indicates something had happen. Amelia decided to ignore this since some of them like to play some pranks and some times it's a drill where some accidents might happen.

"What is it now?" Rein whined as soonest he heard the alarm. He started to walk toward Amelia's side and started o ask her, "What's with this alarm thingy?" he asks looking at the girl.

"Sometimes they made a little drill incase if any accidents happen. If there are no accidents, which means that's the guy who made a little prank." Amelia explained but Rein felt something different.

"I got what ya mean but I sense it's more than just a prank or drill."

Amelia's brows rise, "As if? What are you trying to say?" she asks and suddenly a large explosion could be heard. "Now I see…" she mumbled.

Meanwhile, at the front entrance…. A group of mercenaries started to attack the complex. They jumped out of helicopter and bashes straight into the windows and started to shoot around. The MP's arrived and started to release some shots onto the merc's but they are easily wasted off by the merc's weapon since they had more firepower. They threw every bomb at the complex trying to disabling their security. The Spec Ops that was stationed to guard the building also being wasted easily by them too and the merc's started to kill all of the personnel in their path and walks toward Amelia's heavily protected office.

As soonest they arrived, some of the mercenaries got killed by the KSK's gunfire that was guarding the office. They return their fire and started a firefight between them. In the end, the KSK's are easily defeated and their blood was splattered around the wall. The mercenary walks over their bodies and opens the door. It reveals three people who weren't surprised with their appearance. The mercenary aimed their guns carefully onto the three since they didn't know what those three might up too.

"Put your hands in the air and step away from the table…" the mercenary leader ordered but they didn't. "We have patience here. So, don't force us too shoot." He adds on and finally the trio walks off from the table. The trio gathered in front of them with their hands thrown in the air. "Nice, this is what I want." Then, one of his man walk onto the table and pulls out a USB cable and connects it into the computer. "You must be wondering who am I right?" the mercenary leader removes his mask and his goggle revealing his old face around 40-50 years old. "I'm not important, we're here not to kill you but after we get what we want, we might let one of you go off…"

"That would be me and kill these two!" Emilie responded with sarcastically.

"Little girl, I was only joking." He responded but the happy face didn't fades off from her face. Then, his men returned with a tablet computer in his hands. "Good, we've got what we came for." He turns toward the three youngsters, "Well, any last words before you leave this pitiful world?" he asks with cocking his gun pointing at their forehead.

Amelia fixes her glass, "Actually I have one." the merc leader chuckled and faces toward Amelia.

"And what would it be?" Amelia pulls out a nice metallic finish of ball point pen and scans it.

"I want to write my last note, a death warrant and a report." The mercenary laughed, "Laugh all you want but the reserve unit will come and kill the shit out all of ya." They giggled and the merc leader replies again.

"Well, what do you want to write on?" he asks with sarcastically.

Amelia grinned, "Not write on but…" in an instant, she thrust into the leader's neck which shocks his men, "….. But to point at your damn neck..." She replied with cold words. One of them quickly points his MP5K at her since she had killed their leader but Rein quickly grabs its upper receiver and throws a punch onto the man. The other one tries to stab him as soonest he draws his knife but he was given a punch by Amelia and she grabs the man's arm and twist it off. She quickly pinned the man and then another tries to shot her but the she uses the man as a human shield making him takes a few shot.

Rein quickly draws his KM2000 knife and slashes the man's throat and throws it right at one of the merc who tries to kill Emilie who was trying to hiding under the table. Amelia continues to do her hand to hand combat onto the remaining members of the mercenaries and quickly snaps their neck like a stick. Then, she pulls out Rein's knife that was sticking out at the man's back and started to use it as her weapon.

Two merc's launches attack on her through hand to hand combat. The merc punches but Amelia blocks and gives a punch onto his guts; then, goes around him, pulls him down and slits his throat. The other one tried to give a kick but she ducks and give a strong kick to the merc's kneecap making his leg broken to opposite direction and falls onto the ground. Amelia gives a final cut onto the merc's forehead killing him instantly.

Rein also had a hard time killing the remaining mercenaries. He fought aggressively by breaking their arms, neck and their legs. Since he's a guy who loves to kill, he uses his magic and covers both of his arms with magic energy and started to give them all a heavy slash onto their bodies. While he is busying scratching the mercenaries, one of them started to run away from the scene leaving the office. Rein gives a final slash onto the last mercenaries and so as Amelia; then, they noticed that one of them had escaped.

"Who wants to take him out?" Rein asks looking at the running man.

"I don't know…" Amelia cleans her glasses that were smudged with the mercenary's blood, "You think you can take him out easily?" she places back her glasses into its place.

"I don't think so…" Then, Emilie jumps out of nowhere and started to declare her words.

"Let me do this!" she started to chase the frightened man. "Hey, mister! Eat this!" as she was running, her familiar started to reveal itself. "Sturm!" she quickly spins around; a gust of wind started to surround her and spins ferociously and flies straight toward the man. He tries to run faster but to bad… he was disintegrated easily by the _Sturm_. Then, she stops spinning and lands on her feet. She took the pendrive that was in the man's hand and returns it to Amelia who was watching her. "Here you go sis!" she throws the pendrive into her hands.

"Guess that's all huh?" Rein spoke and started to walk toward the door trying to leave the area.

"Are you leaving already Lieutenant?" Amelia asked and Rein stops glancing at her. "Didn't I ask you to stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, you did… a long time ago…" he started to continue walking to leave the office, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…" he started to walk off from the scene. Then, his knife was thrown to the ground just a few centimeters at his feet. He stopped and turns his head toward Amelia.

"Don't forget our promises…" her eyes look sharply toward him and replied with a cold tone. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…" she replies and Rein picks his knife up and puts it back into its sheath and walk away from the area. _"You've had my interest Krueger…"_ she thought.

* * *

Tokyo, Fuso

Jayson walks onto the hotel's rooftop as soonest McHale called him. He opens the door and finds that McHale is waiting him at the top floor looking at the burnt building. With no hesitation, he walks to the senior's side and look toward the buildings that was covered with thick smoke.

"Ya got something to tell me?" Jayson started to asks as soonest he stands at McHale's side.

"Yes, there is." He replied calmly, "We're going back to work." Jayson quickly gaze on him and speechless for a moment. McHale look onto his face, "I'm sorry son. We have too."

"What is it this time? National Security problem? Let the guys back in mainland handle it. We're on vacation. I'm out of this." Jayson throws his hand in the air and started to leave the scene.

"The exploded buildings belong to the CIA and MI6." Before Jayson could leave, he turns back toward McHale.

"What?"

"Ya heard me. US Pacific Command just text me and wanted us to be stationed here for a while. That's what makes us being called back." McHale walks slowly toward Jayson, "You want to join me to get the bastard who bombed those buildings? We could get these guys after Xmas and New Year." Both of them went to silent for a moment.

...

Unknown place

Kira walks passing all military personnel which would be the FSDF's member and they greeted him as he walks in front of them. Everyone seemed to respect him for some reason and treated like the commander of the unit. Even the girls are in love with him. He swiftly walks into his office and shuts the door. He quickly takes a seat and look onto the papers on his desk. Then, his P/A who is actually a woman patches him through the intercom.

"_Sir, we got Hartmann calling you."_ Kira quickly places his papers in the drawer.

"Put her on the line now."

"_She's contacting you through the webcam, sir."_

"Thank you just let me know anything."

"_Yes sir…"_

Kira turns on his computer and connects it to the internet to talk with the Hartmann girl. "What is it this time Hartmann?" he asks watching Amelia through the monitor. "I didn't expect you to call me at the time like this…."

Amelia fixes her glasses into position, "You even have some sense to mock people at the time like this, Miyafuji…" She replies. The young Kira smirked widely like an evil villain, "You're realizing that we had the same situation? Not to mention, the enemy had attack at the 'hearts' of our country and you're still cool as an ice at the time like this?" then, Kira giggled, "What so funny to you?" she ask sternly but with calm.

"Well, I didn't mind at all since it wasn't our intelligence agency. So, it's their problems not ours. I have bigger problems to handle here actually. But, as in apart of my matter… the incident happened at my country. So, I'll just take a quick look on this matter. Oh, I heard that your place was also being assaulted too. Is that true?"

Amelia took a deep breath before she started to talk about it, "Yes, of course. The enemy is really messing up with my mood. After all they need to be executed at all cost since they messed up with my research and my office which is now currently being tune up." Amelia replied looking at the young Miyafuji who is now holding his face with his hand on the table, "What about the buildings? How are they?"

"You don't have to worry about that. The CIA and the MI6 are currently in a word…. They agreed to work together but I can feel that both of those 'companies' aren't going to share any of the information together. You know what they thought to their agents? Never trust anyone…"

"I can see that one…" Amelia replied fixing the position of her glasses, "You have any ideas why those enemies are attacking those buildings?" she asked the cool Miyafuji boy.

Kira grinned, "Well, not much I can crack from them but it seems that they are looking for the location that held one of their member that Liberion authorities had capture and found nothing inside that building. MI6… that's kinda different story… Several documents about high top classified weapon belonged to them are stolen. I don't sure what it is but... I can tell you one thing coz' it's a **WOMD**. They didn't reveal the hell out of it…"

Amelia stared him for long with a silent. Then, she spoke, "Well, what do you think? With they come to the R&D building and attack me while doing their works trying to reclaim what was belongs to them. What are they actually up to?" Kira smiled and started to point his finger toward the small button under the monitor. "Why are you smiling at?"

"I think… that something big is going to happen…" and he shuts the monitor in an instant. He places his arms under his head and puts both of his leg on the table trying to relax. "Better tell the brass about the incident. Guess that they ain't gonna like It."

* * *

Back at the hotel….

Jayson walks into his room after the long talk with McHale. He quickly scans around the room and finds that something was missing in the room. It was Alice who was nowhere to be found. He didn't panicked and started to take off his jacket and throws it on the bed. Then, he lies down on the bed and started to think about Alice.

"Guess that kid is going out somewhere else huh?" he mumbled. A few minutes before that, she was in the room with him chatting with her Fuso Witch friend. Jayson guessed that she went out to meet her Fuso friend. He sighs, "That girl better be careful since I don't trust anyone from the internet…." He mumbled to himself. "Better get myself clean up…" he gets off from his bed and started to take off his clothes. He was naked and started to takes a towel to covers his lower part but he thought of something, _"Alice is not at home… maybe is the best thing I just naked up…" _he smirked and places the towel around his neck and started to walk toward the door that leads to the bathroom. "Guess it's my lucky day…" he smiled widely and twists the door knob and opens it.

As soonest he opens it, someone had stood in front of him and person was a lot smaller than him and having a nice slim body like a girl. Because that person is a girl! Jayson was speechless for a moment as the girl that stand before him is his own sister, Alice. Both of them are naked and didn't cover their important parts at all. Both of the Wolfe's eyes are widened and their faces turn bright pink.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" they yelled all out aloud and luckily their voices couldn't be heard since the walls are voice prove. So, no one can here them nor know what had happened…

...

"You idiot!" Alice scolded his brother while she sits in the bath tub covered with curtain. "You shouldn't enter the bathroom while I was having a bath!" she adds more with her face started to blushing. "I don't care! I want you too apologize!"

Jayson who was washing himself outside the tub and also feels embarrassed after showing his 'parts' to Alice, "Yeah yeah…. I'm sorry! You're happy with it?" he replied with an annoyed tone and started to continue wash his body. The silent went into the bathroom for a moment.

"Hey JayJay….."

"Yeah? Whassup?"

"…. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead…"

Alice look through the opening between the curtain and look onto his big bro, "Can I wash your back?" she asked blushingly and Jayson stopped washing for a moment.

"I thought you didn't like to see my body?"

"No, it's not that you stupid big bro! It's just…" Alice stammered.

"What?"

"It's nothing…" she said softly. Jayson stop washing himself and started to stand up. He opens the curtain revealing Alice drenching herself in the tub. She started to blush as soonest she saw his naked brother stood at her side. "W-What are you doing?!" then, Jayson started to enter the tub trying to join her, "Stop! Stop entering the tub! The size isn't big enough for two of us!" she whined and Jayson had sit in front of her with his back facing toward her. "What the…"

"Hey, you said you wanna wash my back…. So, wash it already." Jayson ordered nicely with his face still in red since he showed entire of his body to Alice.

"O-Ok…" she replied with a small grin. She took the cloth that was placed on his shoulder and started to wash his back.

"Alice, I'm going back to work."

"When?" she asks with a weak tone and she started to scrub his back slowly as soonest she hears the sentence 'going back to work'. "Guess you're going back to the mainland, huh?"

"Nope… We're gonna be here for a while." She stopped scrub for a while and look onto Jayson who was looking at her with a smile. "Looks like my **AOR** is gonna be here… Is that good with you?" he asked.

Alice smiled and hugs Jayson tightly from behind. "OK! As long as you're still with me!" she said and both of them laughed since they are going to be staying there for a while.

"Alice, you can stop hugging me now… scrub my back ok?" and she releases her hug and started to continue to scrub Jayson's back.

"Okay, JayJay!" she replied with wide smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again. I know that all of you've been waiting for this update, I've catch a cold so I can't write it very well. I know that I late a few days and the new year has open so it's late to say it but it's good to be back.**

**Notes:**

**WOMD - Weapon Of Mass Destruction  
AOR - Area Of Responsibility **


	12. Chapter 11 - The Meeting

**CHAPTER 11: THE MEETING**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

0956, En-route to Yokosuka Naval Base, Fuso  
2nd January 2013

Jayson and McHale drives to the Yokosuka Naval Base that was a bit far from the Tokyo city. They've been in the ride for hours since they've been called back to work since the last 24 hours. Being called back to work would make them to lessen their time with their love ones. Though, for them is a normal thing to far away from the love ones since Spec Ops mission risks everything including did not come home for months and even return with a flag on their coffin.

Jayson stared out of the window looking out toward the view of the blue sea. He has been quite since he enters the car. He didn't even say a word, maybe something is bothering him. McHale takes a glance on him before focusing back to the road.

"What's wrong kiddo? Got something in your mind?"

Jayson turns his head to McHale for a moment, "What? Me? Nah, I got nothing at all…" he replied.

"C'mon kiddo, I can see it in your eyes." He taunted again. "Just tell me what's in your mind."

Jayson exhales, "It's just… I can't believe they called us back to work at the moment like this." He said with an upset tone.

"Cheer up kiddo. We need to do this to protect our loved ones." McHale glanced at him before looking back at the road. "I'm really upset too you know… being the father of two, that's not easy."

Jayson looks at him, "So, how's your time in Tokyo with them?" McHale glancing back at him and looks back at the road.

"Well, not bad though. Taking those kids walk at the Tokyo Disneyland, taking them walk into the mall, walk around the Harajuku Street and dress up like the others…" Jayson's reaction changed and looks at him. "… Take them to watch the AKB48 at their theater's and even buy some game with this labeled as _Hentai. _Though, I'm still trying to figure out what that means…"

"Wanna know? The game that you buy for your kids, you have to return it. Coz' why? Those games are Fuso porno anime game for the hardcore sex lovers." The car stopped at the traffic light and McHale looks back at him with seriously. "I'm telling you, it's a real deal. _Hentai_ means pervert or porno for Fuso. FYI, I've never played those games to show a good example to Alice. And one more thing boss, take some extra Fuso language lesson or learn their culture first before coming here." And Jayson quickly looks back to the outside and the car started to move as soonest it turns green.

"So, how's your day with Alice?" McHale ask turning the car into the corner.

"Very good though… even if we still didn't met her friend yet." Jayson shrugged as he watches the children playing at the field as the car cross by, "Alice started to get even better with me for the past weeks. We even walk and hang out together." He grinned.

"That's good kiddo, your sister sure is happy when she's around you." McHale chuckled.

"Yeah…"

And then, Alice pops out of the back seat, "Yeah! JayJay's right! He sure did spend a lot of time with me at Fuso!" she exclaimed and the two SEALs surprised and started to yell. McHale started to loose control of the vehicle and the car went into opposite direction where the truck is coming to them. "Watch out! There's a truck!" she pointed and McHale turns back into the correct road. "Phew, we're safe…"

"What the hell you're doing here?!" he yelled at his sister and looked at her with furiously.

"Actually, I just want to see what my brother is up too…" she replied making a cute face.

"Fuck! It's top secret military stuff! You're forbid to know about it!" he yelled back. Then, Alice stomps his face.

"Stupid big brother! I was just curious with what are you doing!" she yelled back. Jayson moves her leg away and the mark of her shoe was stamped on Jayson's face.

"Hey, if tell ya' the whole thing… that'll cost me a career! Got that?!" he yelled and then, his reaction changed. He noticed that she is wearing a short skirt and Alice is opening her leg wide and Jayson can see it clearly. "FUCK…" he muttered making a frightened face.

Alice blushed, "You perverrttttt!" she yelled and started to pull Jayson into the back. The two started a small fight in the car and McHale had no choice but too listen to their fight.

McHale sighed, "Can't this day get any worse?" he mumbled as he drives through the road with two siblings having their fight inside the car.

* * *

1013, Yokosuka Naval Base, outskirts of Tokyo

After the long ride, their car finally reaches the base. McHale drives it straight toward the gate that was guarded with two soldiers which is one Liberion marine wearing desert MARPAT and armed with M4 rifle while the other guard is Fusoan who was standing near the small post. Then, the Liberion marine ordered the car to stop. Then, he walks toward the driver's side and started to talk to McHale.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"We're operators from the USSOCOM. We were called to come here." McHale replied.

"Let me see your pass please." And McHale gives his passport to the marine to examine it. "Please wait here…" the marine went off to the small guard post and started to make a phone call.

At this moment, Jayson quickly turns to Alice, "Alright, don't do anything stupid or else, all of us gonna be in trouble. Got that?" Alice nodded and Jayson turns back looking at the approaching marine.

"Sorry for long wait sir, have a nice day." He marine saluted and orders the Fusoan soldier to open the gate.

They drive into the base and the sight in the base would be all military. They can see the USS George Washington docked at the harbor. Lots of Liberion destroyers are also docked around the harbor as well which was consisted with Arleigh Burke class destroyers. There are also some jets flying over the base as well which probably launched from the carrier. After the sightseeing, they parked the car.

The three steps out of the car and looks around, "It's been a while…" McHale muttered and then, he saw a purple haired dude that was about 20 feet from him. "Wait, is that? Don't tell me…" He started to walk toward the person who just stepped out of his car. Then, he pats the dude's shoulder as soonest he reaches him. The person turns around and he knew the face of that guy, "Ringo?" McHale's eyes widened.

"Commander McHale?" Ringo surprised and look at his side, "Jayson? What are you doing here?" he asked simply confused with their arrival. Then, he looks at Jayson's side which has a girl who had the same hair colour as Jayson's including some resemblance to him. "Who is she?" Ringo asks pointing toward Alice.

"Oh, I believe we hadn't met before. I'm Alisson Wolfe, JayJay's little sister. You can call me Alice." Alice introduces herself toward the purple haired boy.

"So, you're Jayson's cute little sister." Alice blushed.

"C-Cute?"

"Yeah, he talked a lot about you though. He even tells you that you're a good cook, warm hearted and a great Witch."

"R-Really?"

McHale cuts it short, "Alright that's enough… we got some Spec Ops mission to handle here. We need to get to the briefing room ASAP." Then, Ringou's reaction changed.

"Hey, I was called to the briefing room as well." Jayson turn his head toward Ringo.

"You too? For what?" Jayson asks.

"I don't know, lets get in there and finds out what the hell the called us for." They nodded and started to walk toward the main building. "Hey, it's been a while. What makes you come to Fuso anyway?"

"This old man here invited us to go on a trip to Fuso. And so, we went on." Jayson replied and followed by Alice.

"Yeah! We had a great time together! He even brought me too Harajuku and Akiba! We're having a great time there!"

Ringo chuckled, "Wow, you sure are a good girl like my sisters." Then, Alice's eyes focuses on him.

"Wait, you have sisters?"

"Yeah, they're not Witches. But still, it'll be my duty to protect them as a brother…" Ringo smiled to her.

Alice's eyes shined as she was admired with Ringo's personality. She has never seen such a man acting warm toward her other than anyone else in the base back at NAS Oceana. This is first time she meets a person like this. Then, Jayson pats her shoulder and she turns around looking toward her brother.

"Alice, can I talk with Ringo for a while?" Jayson asks and she nodded. "Go and walk with that old man…"

"I'm still 29!" McHale turns around looking at the three. "Well, I'm gonna be 30 this 15th March…" he said with frustration and the three sweatdropped. And then, Alice runs to McHale's side. With that girl has gone to that old man's side, Ringo look onto Jayson coldly.

"Harajuku? Akiba? What the hell are you thinking man?!" Ringo said with a hiss and Jayson was totally annoyed with it. "You're not even a good brother are you?"

Jayson looked back at him coldly, "Hey, I'm just trying to show her the culture of Fuso. F.Y.I, I only do this to make my sister happy so she would never weep over my absence." Jayson look away from Ringo with an upset face and turns his attention toward Alice who was talking with McHale, "Besides, there is so much thing that she didn't know about her brother's job." Both of them gazed to McHale and Alice.

"Yeah, you're right…" Ringo mumbled and look back to Jayson, "Did you do a little research before coming here?" Jayson shrugged, "What?! What the hell you don't know? Didn't you watch 'Culture Fuso'?!" Ringo yelled.

"Hey, I don't need the aid of Danny Choo OK? After all, I've watched anime…"

"You!"

As Ringo is about to beat Jayson to shit, McHale stopped them.

"Enough shitheads! We're here… we don't wanna keep em' waiting for us." And all of them walk into the building. "Alice, don't you make any trouble here. Jayson, Ringo… keep an eye on the surroundings, who knows what'll happen."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

* * *

Briefing Room

McHale opens the door and all of them walk into the room. As soonest they've walked into the room, they can see a long table with a row of chairs at the side of the table. The room is only lightened by a dim light from the outside and entirely covered by curtains. They can see that at the end of the room, there are two people seating on the chair at the darkened area. Then, the person started to spoke.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." The four could his voice clearly. "Perhaps you've heard what had happen to the two building that been blown few days ago…"

"Yes, we've heard about it. We were not brief about the incident." McHale responded. "Mind telling us why we're here?"

The man rose from his seat and started walking toward the curtain, "Your country has asked us to call you Liberions to protect their operating bases in this island." Then, he started to turn on a switch and the curtain moves making a gap since its electronic and the room has started to shine with the sunlight.

"Who are you?" Jayson asks since he and the others demanding for the person's name.

As the curtain spreads wider, the sunlight lightens the room. The light started to shine the man and the other person that was covered in the darkened area. It reveals two people which are a man and a girl. Alice and Ringo's eyes widened as soonest they saw the two peoples.

"I'm Major Miyafuji Kira, high commander of the SRDD." Kira introduces himself to the four. He is wearing a _Jietai_ camo cargo pants with boots and wearing a leather jacket with white T-shirt on top. "This is my little sister, Lieutenant Miyafuji Yoshino of the Fuso Military Academy. She's the top Witch that has been chosen to join the Special Operations that was commanded by me." Kira points his finger toward Shino who was sitting at the chair.

"You've got to be fucking me…." Ringo stammered as soonest he watches the two siblings stood in front of him. He met the two before and he never knew that they were Miyafuji descendents. Then, Alice runs swiftly toward Shino's side. "Hey… wait…"

"Shino!" Alice called out and Shino turns her eyes toward the Liberion girl. "I'm so glad that I meet you!" Ringo's face turned puzzled. Then, Shino turns her head toward Alice and she smiles.

"It's great to see you too Alice-chan." Shino rises up from her seat, "Why don't we talk somewhere else? We might don't want to disturb their 'game' since they are one tough motherfuckers." Alice nodded.

"Let's go. JayJay, I'll be out for a while." Alice waved her hands and Jayson waved back. The two disappears from the room.

"Well, they're girls after all…" Kira muttered. "Alright, since the CIA and MI6 have heated up… they've decided to ask us and with the help of you gentleman's to get that bitches that torched up their buildings." Kira opens up the file and started to look at it, "JSOC of Liberion have started to scramble their operators who was attached with CIA to help them get these bastards."

"Question, why did they bomb the buildings?" Ringo asks.

"Simple…" Kira threw the file across the table revealing lots of papers and pictures in it. The file reveals it was Tyler Wayfield along with a picture of a nuclear missile. "You knew who he is and what's that big fucking cone thingy…" he said with a smirk.

"This is Wayfield… He's been captured and this is a nuclear missile. What's with it?" McHale stated as soonest he along with Jayson and Ringo gazed at the picture that was on the table.

Kira chuckled, "It is possible that those perpetrators are looking for his whereabouts and it is possible that…" Kira looked at them coldly and grinned, "They are also looking for the whereabouts of the nuclear missile as well." The three shocked. "Our intelligence agency has cracked something out of these two since we were really capable of cutting out the truth from any foreign agency including yours."

"Well, what's our mission?" Ringo asked.

"Your job is to guard the nuclear missile that'll be delivered into the Hyakuri Airbase." Their reaction changed, "The missile will be protected by our SFG along with you three who will provide magical support."

"Why don't you use anyone else?" McHale asked.

Kira takes a seat, "Your country's SOCOM believe that you take a leave and didn't expect that you'd be here and having a sightseeing of Tokyo. So, they call you instead of the others…"

"So, when it's going to be happen?" Ringo asked referring to their duty.

"In the next two weeks… Dismiss." Kira stood up from his seat and leaves the room by using the nearest door. Then, Ringo rush trying to follow him. Then, he called him as soonest he saw at the corridor.

"Kira!" Ringo yelled and Kira stopped turning his face toward the apple boy. "Who are you actually?"

Kira grinned and chuckled, "I'm just a guy. Got that?" he walks away and this only pisses Ringo off.

"Wait!" he yelled and tried to catch Kira but he was grabbed by McHale who arrived to stop him.

"Let him be Ringo. We're done here…" he said but Ringo resisted.

"But-"

"That's enough, if we made some problems… SFG gonna suspend you from duty since you're trying to make a problem with the Miyafuji's…." Jayson explained but ignored by Ringo.

"He's right, just forget it if you're trying to get some explanation from him… we've got what we came for. If we didn't place, MP's gonna kick us out…" McHale and Jayson started to walk of from the area. Ringo clinches his fist tightly and grinding his teeth.

"Yes sir…" Ringo said with a frustration. Ringo gives up and started to follow them from behind. _"Darn it Kira! Who are you actually?! Are you one of the Miyafuji's? Just watch it; I'll cut the truth out of you!"_ Ringo thought.


End file.
